


All Men Must Die (Español)

by BirdieCox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Tabletop RPG), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Spoilers for Book 1 - A Game of Thrones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 67,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieCox/pseuds/BirdieCox
Summary: Arya fue la segunda hija de Ned Stark: luego un chico huérfano, una comadreja, una gata, una niña ciega. Ahora es una más en la compañía de los titiriteros, pero está cansada de ser nadie. Ella quiere ser parte de una familia y volver a casa.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Daario Naharis/Daenerys Targaryen, Euron Greyjoy/Cersei Lannister, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Meera Reed/Bran Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!! Esta es una historia de mi pareja favorita de Game of Thrones, porque odié el final que les dieron en la serie <3 Mezclé algunas cosas de la serie con el capítulo de Arya/Mercy de Vientos de Invierno.  
> Tengo la versión en inglés, pero el español es mi lengua materna.  
> Disfruten <3

Se despertó sin saber quién era o dónde estaba. _Mercy, soy Mercy. La más joven de la compañía de teatro de la Puerta. Tengo un papel que interpretar esta noche._

Mercy estaba harta de trabajar en La Puerta. El maldito teatro hacía que su ropa y la de los actores se enmoheciera por la humedad y estaba tan inclinado que cualquiera podía caer, romperse el cuello y tener un muerte ridícula. El techo tenía musgo y de vez en cuando salían alimañas venenosas. Para colmo de males había un nido de serpientes de agua en la bodega. Todos se turnaban cuando había que bajar: a Mercy no le asustaban las serpientes pero le daban asco sus cuerpos largos y viscosos.

Izembaro afirmaba que las cabezas calvas eran las mejores para usar pelucas. Ella se había afeitado hasta el día que encontró y mató a Raff el Dulce en la función de teatro. Las anguilas lo devoraron y lo único que pudo sentir fue orgullo. Orgullo de ser una hija de Winterfell y pertenecer a la casa Stark. Porque era Arya, no Mercy ni una huérfana ni un niño. Desde ese sía dejó crecer el pelo oscuro. Los mechones oscuros ya llegaban a sus hombros. Deseaba con todo su corazón quitarse el rostro de Mercy, sólo por un momento, pero temía ver el rostro de su padre reflejado en el suyo y sus severos ojos grises escrutándola.

Además el Hombre Bondadoso lo sabría y habría sido el fin de todo.

Cantando, pasó un un cepillo por su pelo para luego vestirse. Ropa interior,falda larga y sin forma, blusa roja. Una capa con muchos bolsillos. La anudó alrededor de su cuello y escondió algunas monedas en uno de ellos. Se veía bastante agraciada a pesar de la ropa vieja. Sonrió y bajó hasta llegar a la calle. El teatro por suerte estaba cerca, y ese día Mercy se había levantado temprano.

Ese día el ambiente era agradable. El umbral de La Puerta estaba decorado con plantas y flores de pétalos brillantes. Muchos faroles mitigaban la niebla gracias a las velas que Brusco el Grande encendía dentro de ellos.

  
\- Llegas tarde - saludó revisando que ninguno de los faroles estuviera apagado -. Lady Stork necesita que la ayudes con su vestido de nuevo.

Izembaro apareció de la nada, había perdido otra vez su corona falsa y tuvo que buscarla en el retrete donde siempre la dejaba. Lady Stork estaba detrás del escenario esperándola y extendió el traje sonriendo: era una mujer de mejillas rosadas por el vino. Arya cosía horriblemente, pero Lady Stork era incluso peor que ella. Por pura necesidad Mercy había aprendido a pegar botones y remendar. Se mordió la boca mientras trabajaba en un dobladillo.

\- Mercy, tus labios son rojos - la molestó Bonobo -. Pagaría el precio que fuera necesario para que me conviertas en un verdadero hombre.

\- ¿Incluso con tu sucia polla? - respondió poniendo el hilo en la aguja -. Te apuesto que un hechicero me daría una bolsa de oro por ella. Para que no la extrañes te daré una de oro. 

Dio un golpe en la horrible cosa que colgaba entre sus piernas. Era falsa, creada por Pargo con restos de cuero y pintura roja que representaban una real. Sabía que la única forma de lidiar con él era bromeando.

\- No molestes a Mercy - rió Lady Stork -. Ella es una chica dulce y merece un príncipe o un Señor del Mar.

Bonobo rió también y trató de alcanzar el pecho de Mercy, pero ella golpeó de nuevo su falsa entrepierna.

\- Has golpeado mis bolas - lloró melodramáticamente -. Tu desprecio me hiere, hermosa y fría Mercy. Alguien que me de el vino para olvidar el dolor de tu rechazo.

Siempre estaba ebrio. El alcohol lo ayudaba a perder la timidez y a desenvolverse en el escenario, dando un buen espectáculo a los visitantes del teatro. Se dedicó a leer sus líneas junto a la actriz mientras ella terminaba su trabajo. Era aceptable, pero Pargo tendría que coserlo después del espectáculo.Cada vez que comparaba su forma de coser con la de Pargo recordaba a Sansa y Jeyne Poole. Como la modista, ellas cosían muy bien y la molestaban por sus trabajos de aguja.De hecho Mercy trataba de no pensar en esas chicas pero no podía evitar soñar con lobos corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cuando terminó, dio el vestido a Lady Stork y le ayudó a peinarse. Ayudó a Brusco a revisar los cientos de faroles y dio el casco a Marro. Comprobó por tercera vez que las armas fueran falsas, revisando que ninguna fuera cambiada por un actor rival por una verdadera. Cuando terminó fue a vestirse para el papel que le habían asignado, una joven esclava que utilizaba un vestido liviano y un cinto con grandes joyas. Era la joven mensajera que llevaba las cartas de la hija del mercader a su apuesto amante, el traidor que la dejaba esperando por siempre mientras vivía aventuras. _Esta ropa es vergonzosa, pero me queda bien e impresionará a los hombres._

Se puso la peluca negra y echó un vistazo al patio de butacas. Estaba lleno como pocas veces había visto, y fue muy extraño para ella ver el segundo nivel lleno a más de la mitad. Los ricos preferían el teatro del Domo o el Farol Azul, aunque tal vez no tenían gran oferta en ese momento. Un vendedor de vino de rosa servía uno de los pellejos y una chica vendía trozos de queso despojado de su capa de cera. Chicas y chicos vendían sus cuerpos jóvenes a viejos vestidos de gris o negro que ocupaban los mejores balcones. Cuando su amiga Daena comenzó a llorar en el escenario supo que era el momento de convertirse en la pequeña e inocente esclava.

Representó su parte con bastante éxito. Cuando terminó la obra Izembaro estaba satisfecho, algunos portadores de llaves asistentes lo habían felicitado por su agradable teatro y las hermosas actrices. La espléndida mujer madura de mejillas sonrosadas, la chica sonriente que interpretaba a la hija del mercader. También la más joven. ¿Acaso era doncella?

\- Mercy - llamó su atención mientras se quitaba el vestuario con dificultad -. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

No estaba segura de su edad. Los braavosis tenían una diferente forma de contar el tiempo y la última vez que cumplió su día del nombre tenía once años. _He vivido en Braavos tanto tiempo que no recuerdo mi edad,_ se dijo haciendo cuentas del tiempo que llevaba ahí. _Debo tener mucho más de trece, por lo menos catorce. Quizá incluso quince._

\- Phario Forel ha escrito una tragedia sobre una princesa casada con un rufian. Se llama La Aflicción de la Doncella Lobo. Tendrás el estelar interpretando a Arya Stark y Brusco interpretará a su marido, Ramsay Bolton. Lady Stork será Cersei Lannister nuevamente. Escribí una lista con los demás personajes.

_Arya Stark._

Siguió hablando del nuevo estilo de drama que representarían, y lo importante que era dar una buena función sobre la historia de la pobre chica.

\- La gente de Westeros sabe que la pobre chica llora todos los días su mala suerte. Quiero pasión, agonía y lágrimas reales. Te hablo a ti, Mercy, hoy tu llanto no fue convincente.

Arya Stark. Nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad que un matrimonio. Ella estaba muerta para la mayoría del continente. Quizá estaba equivocado y quería decir Sansa. Pero tal vez Sansa estaba muerta también. 

¿Qué estaba pasando?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos!!! Gracias por leer <3 Disfruten este capítulo <3 <3 <3

\- Os suplico compasión. Si no puedo conservar mi inocencia, al menos permitidme conservar mi orgullo y el de mi casa. Las flores púpura que habéis pintado en mi cuerpo son nada comparadas a las cicatrices que dejáis en mi corazón sangrante...

\- ¡Mal, mal Mercy! - gritó frustrado Izembaro hacia el escenario -. Debes usar voz suplicante, recuerda que él es lo único que tienes y que parece odiarte. ¡Llora un poco más, como lo hacías en La Mano Sangrienta! ¡Pero no exageres!

Phario podía tener la pluma más sangrienta en Braavos, pero no le gustó la forma en que representaba a su familia. Su propia representación era irritante, una llorona debilucha que no intentaba escapar a su destino. Yo no era así, maté a un chico a los nueve años e hice todo lo que pude por huir de la reina Cersei y de Joffrey.

Observó ansiosamente a su alrededor cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando como Arya Stark y no como Mercy. ¿Cómo podía saber si Phario estaba o no en lo correcto? Ella sólo era una pequeña actriz en Braavos y nada más. Tenía que interpretar el papel que le habían dado y agradecerlo.

Yo no era así, pensó testaruda.

Bonobo siempre se llevaba las mejores líneas. Ahora era el hombrecillo sonriente de barba corta que la vendía a Ramsay y Roose, interpretados por Brusco y Marro. La molestaba diciendo que debía practicar más, y desgraciadamente era cierto.

\- Ramsay es un monstruo - Izembaro estaba de acuerdo con el enano -. Viola mujeres y cuando se harta de ellas las echa a los perros. Encerró a su primera esposa en una torre y la mató de hambre. Comió tres de sus propios dedos antes de morir. No tiene honor, es un depravado. Eres una doncella asustada porque él es capaz de cometer atrocidades por entretenimiento. Intentemos otra vez.

Pero si Arya Stark tenía problemas, Mercy tenía los suyos y no eran menores. Daena estaba algo resentida por no haber obtenido el papel y no le habló por unos días. Menos Wendeyne, que creía tener derecho a los buenos papeles por dormir con Izembaro y soñaba con reemplazar a Lady Stork algún día. La veía como una competidora.

\- Te tiene miedo - dijo Lady Stork.

Cuando terminó el ensayo e Izembaro estuvo satisfecho ya era de noche. Como no habría función, les pagó y los dejó ir. Lady Stork decidió llevar a Mercy al puerto porque en una posada abierta hacía poco un cocinero de Westeros servía pasteles y vinos. Se cambiaron las ropas de la obra por las de diario y dejaron el teatro. No tardaron mucho gracias a la cercanía de ambos lugares.

El lugar no estaba lleno y el dueño, un anciano gordo y rubicundo estaba barriendo el impecable piso. Sonrió al verlas y sus ojos brillaron cuando Lady Stork levantó su mano para saludar.

\- Bienvenidas, hermosas damas - soltó la escoba para recibirlas -. Me alegra veros.

Fue amable e incluso besó la mano de Lady Stork, que se contoneó de una forma que Mercy jamás había visto. Como la habitación estaba vacía la mujer eligió la mesa que deseaba, frente a una de las ventanas. El posadero les llevó un par de jarros.

\- Usualmente las personas vienen aquí antes de que caiga la noche - su braavosi casi no tenía acento -. Sin embargo algo me dijo que vendríais hoy. Os he traído vino rojo y leche para esta preciosa niña.

\- Mi señor no soy una niña, soy una doncella - rió Mercy. De todas formas bebió el contenido de su vaso.

\- Está bien, mi joven señora - rió a su vez -. Hoy tengo cisne asado con salsa y pan de manzana. Un barco ha llegado desde mi antiguo hogar cargado de limones y naranjas, os prepararé pastas. Por cuenta de la casa, por supuesto.

Recordó que a Sansa Stark le encantaban las pastas de limón y se entristeció. Sin embargo no pudo revolcarse en su miseria porque Lady Stork agradeció al hombre y pidió un pastel de frutas con dos copas de vino. Mercy quiso pagar su parte, pero la actriz no lo permitió.

\- Me invitarás otro día. ¡Estamos celebrando que te dieran el protagónico! - exclamó tomando sus manos -. Cada día actúas mejor, si dejo la compañía me podrás reemplazar y ser primera actriz .

Mercy sintió escalofríos. ¿Planeaba dejar el teatro? La miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Lady Storcomprendió lo que quería saber.

\- Por favor no me mires así, querida Mercy. No soy joven y cada año soy menos bella - declaró tristemente -. Pero aún puedo casarme, tener hijos y una vida. He ahorrado bastante para una dote, si me esfuerzo conseguiré un hombre adecuado.

\- ¿Matrimonio? ¿Pero acaso tenéis a alguien en mente Lady Stork?

\- El posadero - susurró en voz baja indicando la cocina -. He venido aquí antes y él parece ser una buena persona, incluso si no es guapo o rico. Las personas como yo no tenemos muchas opciones, pero si juego bien mis cartas podría convertirme en una mujer respetable y tener un matrimonio feliz.

\- Pero casaros con un hombre que no conocéis no es la única solución. Podríais seguir en el teatro y enseñar a otras actrices. Sois una gran maestra.

Lady Stork calló. Les llevaron la comida Mercy bebió su leche hasta que ella habló.

\- Mercy - susurró por fin -. ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

Ella no tenía un enamorado o cosa que se le pareciera, pero el recuerdo de una canción de amor llegó a su mente. Deja que beba tu belleza. Tom el bardo la tocaba el día que jugaba con Gendry en la forja de lady Smallwood. Luego se había enfurecido con él y la idiota que quería tocar su campana. Los chicos son estúpidos, decidió. Todos ellos.

\- No - respondió finalmente.

\- Yo sí, a los catorce. En esa época vivía en la casa de mi padre, un mercader bastante próspero. No quería que me casara con ese chico, así que escapamos. Me dejó al primer problema y tuve que hacer cosas horribles para sobrevivir - dijo con voz trémula -. Fue una suerte para mí conocer a Izembaro.

\- No entiendo qué tiene que ver con el pastelero. No lo conocéis y podría ser un rufián.

\- Tengo tiempo para averiguar todo sobre él. Si los rumores son ciertos es un hombre bueno, pero solitario que necesita una familia. Podríamos formar una y él me protegería. No hay nada más delicioso que la sensación de sentirse amada y protegida. Incluso podría visitar a mi padre nuevamente. Es anciano y aún vive en esta ciudad. Podría tener nietos y jugar con ellos - finalizó sonriente cuando llevaron el pastel.

\- ¿Estáis segura de ello?

\- Lo estoy, Mercy. Las mujeres nunca tienen una vida propia si no son fuertes. Por desgracia yo no lo soy.

Arya Stark había sido amada y protegida en Winterfell cuando era niña. Tenía a Jon y a sus padres la amaban por encima de todo. Cuando Joffrey y la reina Cersei arruinaron sus vidas fue protegida por Yoren. Luego había formado su manada con Hot Pie y Gendry, que la abandonaron por un lugar seguro en la Posada del Hombre Arrodillado y por la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Gendry nunca habló de abandonarme, incluso cuando se había unido a ellos. Tu escapaste y el Perro te secuestró. Su voz seguía sonando bajo la lluvia. Y el Perro. Le negaste la piedad, cometiste un grave error. Lo condenaste al sufrimiento.

Pero yo no soy Arya ahora. Soy Mercy, se dijo.

\- Bueno... si os casáis con el panadero comeréis todos los días deliciosamente - dio un gran mordisco de lobo a su trozo para aligerar el ambiente y ambas rieron. Al terminar Lady Stork le pidió que la dejara a solas con el posadero. Deseaba agradecer las pastas de limón, murmuró guiñando un ojo. Mercy se fue riendo.

Tomó el camino largo, hasta el Puerto del Trapero. Tenía una vista perfecta de los marineros y sus naves. El puerto bullía de hombres descargando barriles y bultos, vendedores regateando y niños corriendo. La barca del Señor del Mar navegaba a lo lejos con él y su esposa, ambos vestidos de negro. Un joven caminando cerca del agua parecía perdido. Le sonrió y él se acercó a ella, preguntando en un extraño braavosi cómo volver al Puerto del Trapero.

\- No sabía que en Braavos hubiera un puerto exclusivo para extranjeros, así que seguí caminando y me perdí. ¿Podrías decirme por dónde debo ir?

\- Te puedo llevar si quieres. Soy Mercy. ¿Vienes de Westeros? - preguntó con su mejor acento de braavosi.

\- Soy de allá, me llamo Donnel y vuelvo de Myr - se notaba halagado por el amable interés que mostraba -. En dos días zarparemos rumbo a Salinas, después de descargar el barco.

\- ¿Dos días? Eso es muy pronto - él caminaba tan lento que debía bajar su ritmo de caminata.

\- ¿Te interesa viajar? Nuestro capitán te lo permitiría por veinte monedas de plata. Es un poco caro pero la guerra vuelve los caminos peligrosos. Además tenemos excelentes camarotes.

Quiso golpearse por haber sido tan obvia.

\- Yo no, pero una amiga sí. Me pone muy triste porque esa noche estrenaré una obra y ella probablemente no estará ahí para verme.

Hablaron todo el camino, Donnel parecía genuinamente interesado en ella.El barco se llamaba Dama de los ríos, atracaría en Salinas y partiría en dos noches antes del amanecer. Pudo hablar con el capitán, un hombre bajo de pelo gris que juró tener la nave más segura. Mercy respondió que su amiga quería viajar y él afirmó que si llegaba antes de la partida tendría un camarote. Se despidió de ellos y se dirigió a su pequeño hogar.

Extrañaría a todos los actores de La Puerta, porque fueron amigos de Mercy. Pero esa era una vida que había acabado. Subió a su habitación con una vela.

El Hombre Bondadoso había estado mucho tiempo esperando a Nadie.

Mercy debía irse. Había aprendido todo lo que la compañía podía enseñarle y era hora de despedirse. Debía morir.

\- Suero de araña - extendió su mano con un pequeño frasco -. Oculta las funciones vitales del cuerpo por un día. Los titiriteros pensarán que una niña está muerta y la llevarán al templo. Ella podrá moverse, pero no lo hará. Volverá a entrenar para practicar sus nuevas habilidades porque ha desobedecido los preceptos del Dios de Muchos Rostros, pero sus acólitos confían en que después de todo el tiempo, el entrenamiento y los azotes sea capaz de comprender su misión.

Le dio un pequeño frasco con líquido negro. Se fue. Ella se sintió mal por él. Hizo muchas cosas por ella en su momento, pero no cambiaría de opinión.

Bebió el tónico y se miró al espejo. Sus mejillas pasaron del rosa al blanco, la cara reflejada parecía pálida como las calaveras. Tocó uno de sus brazos y estaba rígido al tacto, pero podía moverse. Bien. Fue a la cama y se durmió.

\- ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme! ¡Está muerta!

La despertó el grito de Lady Stork. Seguramente había ido a buscarla como tantas otras veces que se quedó dormida. Daena irrumpió en su habitación y a lo largo de la tarde todos los titiriteros fueron a despedirla.

Todos estaban compungidos. Como Mercy no tenía familia, decidieron enviarla a la Casa de Blanco y Negro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero reconocía los sonidos y sintió que era subida a un bote. Iba por el mar hasta la casa del Dios de Muchos Rostros. La bajaron hasta el lugar donde limpiaban los cadáveres. Debía ser rápida.

Salió cuando estuvo segura de que no había personas rondando y subió. Ya fuera del templo contó los escalones y bajó hasta las rocas. Abrió el lugar que sólo ella conocía y sacó su Aguja, atándola a su cintura. Corrió al Puerto Púrpura y comenzó a caminar hasta el Puerto del Trapero. Se detuvo en un puente tras un rato caminando y observó el brillante sol. Realmente extrañaría Braavos, pero ya no podría volver. Se quitó el rostro de Mercy y lo lanzó al canal, donde fue arrastrado por la corriente directo al océano.

Estaba apoyada en la baranda cuando una anciana cayó junto a una bolsa llena de naranjas que rodaron hasta sus pies. La ayudó a levantarse instintivamente.

\- Hermosa doncella - murmuró con la voz marchita -. Déjame agradecerte por ayudar a una pobre mujer.

Inesperadamente se puso atrás de ella y la apuñaló con intención de herir su estómago, pero cayó en el brazo. Intentó clavar el cuchillo de nuevo, pero la empujó bruscamente hacia la piedra que cubría el puente. La vieja cayó rodando y se quitó el rostro. Mientras se levantaba, saltó al agua y nadó lo más lejos posible. Rompió una de las mangas de su vestido e hizo una venda. Era mejor que nada. Caminó pegada a las paredes hasta llegar a la Ciudad Ahogada. El teatro estaba cerca y conocía muy bien esa zona de la ciudad. La Niña Abandonada la estaba siguiendo. Necesitaba perderla.

La Ciudad Ahogada era la parte más antigua de Braavos. Tenía cientos de edificios hundidos y pocas personas vivían allí, acorralados en las torres más altas y las plantas superiores de los edificios en pie. Pasó por la Cripta Moteada, confundiéndose entre los apostadores de las peleas de anguilas hasta llegar a la orilla de la laguna.

Revisó el vendaje de su brazo. No estaba mal, pero al estar mojado tardaría en cicatrizar y la tela llena del fango de los canales no ayudaba en nada. Volvió a ajustarla y sintió la voz de la Niña Abandonada.

\- Siempre supe que eras Arya Stark - dijo con repulsión -. No pudiste engañarme como al Hombre Bondadoso. No mereces dar el regalo del Dios de Muchos Rostros.

No se dio vuelta. Miró por el reflejo del agua.

\- ¿Acaso tú lo mereces?

\- Lo haré. Después de matarte - sacó una espada corta e intentó atravesarla con ella, pero no fue lo bastante rápida.

Arya se levantó y la empujó con todas sus fuerzas haciéndola caer al agua llena de peces pequeños y fastidiosos. Vio una barcaza a poca distancia y corrió lo más cerca que pudo para luego nadar a ella. Al verla subir el hombre que estaba en ella la miró sorprendido y ofuscado. La Niña Abandonada también trató de subir pero cuando el hombre intentó ayudarla, conmovido por su rostro infantil, Arya los empujó por la borda. Los remeros seguían su camino y antes de que pudieran hacer algo saltó a una gran torre. Subió por las escaleras y llegó a una puerta.Estaba cerrada, pero la abrió de un empujón. Daba a un salón espléndida donde una mujer velada sostenía varias flores.

\- ¿Quien eres, jovencita?

\- Nadie.

Le sorprendió ver tanta riqueza en esa zona de la ciudad. La mayoría de los ricos prefería vivir en otros lugares. De preferencia que no estuvieran hundiéndose.

\- Estás herida. Tengo vendas en este cajón, pero no sé aplicarlas - dijo abriendo uno de los muebles -. Si quieres puedes usarlas, también el agua de la palangana que está arriba.

Con desconfianza se acercó. Desató la tira de género que cubría su brazo, lo lavó con el agua y lo secó lo mejor que pudo. Puso un poco de ungüento que encontró y afirmó la venda.

\- Gracias - murmuró a regañadientes.

\- Te conozco niña. No recuerdo tu rostro. Pero sí tu voz. Me ofreciste almejas cuando subía a mi barca de paseo un par de veces.

Estuvo a punto de morderse el labio y se contuvo. Se había preparado para matar de ser necesario, pero de pronto se sintió incapaz de hacerlo.

\- Debo irme. Es tarde.

\- Si fuera tarde no habrías venido. Quédate y descansa.

Ella se sentó y modificó sus planes. Si no estaba de lado de la Niña Abandonada, la mujer probablemente moriría. Ella escaparía.

Pasó una hora. Estaba oscuro como boca de lobo y decidió irse. Se despidió de la mujer con velo, que le preguntó dónde iba.

\- A la muerte - puso una cara hosca.

La mujer se sacó el velo. Tenía un rostro hermoso, con grandes ojos verde claro y pelo negro como el carbón.

\- Ponte mi velo y una de mis túnicas. Yo saldré como tu doncella y nadie nos notará - lanzó la delicada tela blanca -. Iremos en mi barco hasta la orilla de la Ciudad Ahogada y nos cambiaremos de lugar ahí.

\- ¿Por qué hacéis esto? - preguntó con desconfianza.

\- El mundo es cruel con las mujeres solitarias - respondió sin más -. En especial con las que recién florecen.

Se puso el velo y la misma túnica que usaba la mujer. Después de todo, había oído de vestidos envenenados. Ambas tenían una estatura similar y cuando se miró a un espejo se vio tal como se había visto la mujer. Ninguno de los hombres que llevaba la barcaza hizo comentarios sobre la supuesta doncella. Cuando iban lejos de la casa vio a la Niña Abandonada mirándolas a lo lejos. 

Al acercarse a la orilla se acercó al oído de la mujer para que cambiaran y ella dijo a los remeros que su ama quería que la llevaran a tierra. Bajaron y amparadas por la sombra se cambiaron los vestidos.

\- Gracias por ayudarme - susurró agradecida -. Corristeis un gran peligro.

\- Gracias por acompañarme - respondió la mujer.

Se despidió y la vio desaparecer en la laguna. Debe esta muy sola a pesar de su belleza. Corrió hasta llegar a La Puerta. Entró por la bodega del teatro en lugar de usar la entrada principal. Debía caminar cuidadosamente para no molestar a las serpientes que anidaban en ella, no era fácil hacerlo en medio del agua con ese vestido que la entorpecía. Cruzó hasta alcanzar la escalera cuando escuchó la voz de la Niña Abandonada.

\- Sabía que vendrías acá. Fue ingenioso cambiar lugares con esa cortesana, pero no lo suficiente. Te mataré, daré tu cuerpo a las serpientes como alimento y luego haré lo mismo con esa mujer.

La golpeó fuertemente en el rostro. Respondió con una patada en su cabeza que debería haberla noqueado, pero el motor de su rival era la envidia. Las dos se enzarzaron entre golpes y cayeron al agua. Casi se ahogó cuando su cabeza fue hundida por un par de manos fuertes como el hierro hasta que sacó su aguja y la pinchó con ella. La única luz era una antorcha que la Niña Abandonada había llevado. Trató de ensartarla, pero el agua le llegaba al pecho dificultando sus movimientos, estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Las serpientes se movían furiosas. Eran enormes y apartaban el agua con sus cuerpos. Lanzó una estocada hacia el cuello de su rival y cuando ella se apartó, tomó la antorcha. La apagó en el agua y se hizo la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos porque tuvo miedo.

Ahora soy Nadie.

La Niña Abandonada no sintió que la muerte venía por ella.

Valar Morghulis.

Dejó el cuerpo flotando. Las serpientes no lo comerían, pero anidarían en él.

Subió silenciosamente hasta la habitación de Wendeyne. La pequeña víbora se había quedado con varias cosas de la pobre Mercy cuando esta había muerto así que no sentía culpa por robarle. Sabiendo que estaría con Izembaro en la cama, se quitó el vestido. Se secó y se puso uno del ropero, tomó una bolsa y robó todas las monedas que encontró. Las contó rápidamente y decidió que tenía lo bastante como para llegar a Westeros y vivir un tiempo sin preocupaciones. Estaba casi lista cuando vio un pequeño frasco de vino de sorgo y un vial. Lo abrió y olió cuidadosamente. Es veneno, supo apenas el olor invadió su nariz. Wendeyne trataba de envenenar a alguien. Supo a quién quería envenenar sin siquiera pensarlo. La única persona de la compañía que bebía sorgo era Lady Stork. Wendeyne deseaba su muerte para reemplazarla.

No.

Tomó un poco del veneno y lo puso en el jarrón de vino dorado de la propia Wendeyne, que estaba sobre la mesa. Se llevó el resto, podía necesitarlo. El veneno no mataría a Wendeyne pero haría que su cara sufriera un tiempo.

Atravesó varias calles sabiendo que la seguían. Un hombre. Sacó su espada rápidamente y lo acorraló.

\- La enviaron a matarme.

\- No lo hice - su rostro decía a gritos que hablaba con la verdad -. De todas formas no importa. Una vive, otra muere. Una chica aún podría quedarse con nosotros si lo deseara. Sólo debe decir la palabra correcta y servirá por siempre.

Ese era el momento decisivo. Se quedase o no, sólo una una palabra bastaba para definir su destino. Quitó la espada del cuello del hombre.

\- Una chica es Arya Stark de Winterfell y desea volver a su hogar.

El Hombre Bondadoso contrajo ligeramente su boca.

\- Un hombre siempre lo supo. Tus ojos tristes son tuyos. Tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu corazón son tuyos. Ten una vida larga. Ama, sé feliz. Sólo podrás volver al templo si deseas recibir el don, pero si un día vuelves a Braavos tal vez nos encontremos. Debo servir. Valar Dohaeris.

\- Valar Morghulis.

Se fue y ella siguió su camino. Llegó al barco y reconoció a Donnel, que ayudaba a subir los barriles de un anciano. Habló en su idioma natal pero con un leve acento braavosi.

\- Una amiga mía habló con un joven marino llamado Donnel y me dijo que podría ayudarme. Busco un barco que me lleve a Westeros.

\- Soy yo. ¿Eres amiga de Mercy? - preguntó alegremente.

Cuando la llevó con el capitán preguntó cuánto faltaba para zarpar. El hombre respondió que en la madrugada del día siguiente.

\- Os doy las veinte monedas de plata por el camarote. Si partimos ahora mismo os daré una bolsa con cuarenta monedas de oro cuando lleguemos.

Era la mitad de su riqueza, pero el barco zarpó minutos después.

Una chica volvía a casa, pensó permitiéndose sentir la felicidad que desbordaba su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Este es un capítulo de Sansa <3<3<3  
> Sé que la mayoría la odia (a veces yo igual la odio, es una pesada:3) pero creo que es mejor persona, aunque sea un poco.  
> Amo a robalito, necesita mucho amor 

Alayne escuchaba cortésmente a lady Anya Waynwood. Vestía un delicado traje de seda rosa adornado de flores rosadas y moradas. Sus palabras eran dulces y acertadas, pero su mente estaba en cualquier parte menos en la habitación. No era feliz siendo una bastarda, su vida actual estaba lejos de ser satisfactoria. Le habría gustado poner atención a la charla insustancial sobre torneos y caballeros, y divertirse de verdad. Quisiera haber podido admirar sinceramente el maravilloso vestido verde de lady Anya y recibir los cumplidos por su traje y sus habilidades al coser. Porque, por supuesto, ella lo había cosido y bordado. Ella no era una bastarda, era Sansa 

Stark, la hija mayor de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully.

 _Todo es culpa de Meñique_ , pensó indignada. _Apuesto que los señores del Valle me habrían ayudado._

Harry el Heredero irrumpió en la sala viéndose algo perdido entre tantas mujeres. Tenía un hermoso rostro y cabello rubio como el sol que arrancaba suspiros de las chicas. Decían que era la viva imagen de Jon Arryn antes de sucumbir a la muerte de su primera esposa y a la guerra.

Joffrey era rubio también. Joven y apuesto, como Harry. Una bestia hermosa. El gnomo tenía una cara horrible, pero era un buen hombre. Sandor lo era también pero a su propia manera me trató lo mejor que pudo. Los hombres hermosos sólo han traído desgracias a mi vida. ¿Por qué 

Harry sería diferente?

\- Lady Waynwood, Alayne - saludó Harry haciendo una venia -. Lord Baelish me ha dicho que iréis a rezar y me ha otorgado el permiso para escoltaros al septo.  
Allí estaba Harry. Alto, hermoso. Sansa no sería engañada por un bello rostro de nuevo. Pero Alayne tenía que gustarle, aunque sólo fuera por un tiempo más. Puso su sonrisa más hermosa.

 _-_ Lady Waynwood, Alayne - saludó Harry haciendo una venia -. Lord Baelish me ha dicho que iréis a rezar y me ha otorgado el permiso para escoltaros al septo.

Sansa aprendió con el tiempo que muchos rostros hermosos ocultaban secretos y oscuridad. No sería engañada de nuevo. Pero ella era lista. Sabía del amor de Harry por Alayne y estaba decidida a usarlo en su favor. 

Sonrió de una forma que solía emocionar por la dulzura que desprendía, que llegaba a los corazones. Dejóa Lady Anya con una reverenciay tomó el brazo del joven que hablaba enfáticamente de caballos, torneos y competencias ecuestres. Era cortés y galante, no se parecía en nada al hombre que la despreció cuando la vio por primera vez _,_ pensando que era una bastarda. Eso le había dolido mucho, incluso si él no sabía que era una Stark de Winterfell. Claro que tras conocerla se felicitaba por la buena fortuna de su compromiso, especialmente al descubrir que a pesar de que Alayne fuese bastarda era bella, inteligente y divertida. Cuando llegaron al septo parecía haber agotado su palabrería insustancial y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mi señora Alayne - comenzó tomando su mano -. Pronto será el torneo y las Puertas de la Luna estarán abiertas para los caballeros que deseen justar. Nuevamente os suplico una prenda para distinguirme con vuestro favor.

\- Ser Harrold, he prometido mi favor a otra persona - desvió la mirada y se alejó de él -. Os lo dije ayer en la noche, pero agradezco de todo corazón que penséis en mí. Os ruego que ahora me dejéis _,_ he de rezar.

Lo dejó sin esperar respuesta. El septo estaba vacío e imperturbable, podría cantar a las siete caras tranquilamente. Oró frente al Padre por justicia y ante la Madre por misericordia. También frente a la Vieja y a la Doncella, pero evitó al Herrero y al Guerrero. Quiso hacer lo mismo con el Desconocido, pero él era la cara de la muerte. Tal vez había guiado a su familia. Sus padres, sus hermanos, su hermana. _Han muerto, han muerto, han muerto,_ lloró. Prendió una vela para él mientras lo hacía. Sus únicos parientes vivos eran Jon y Robert. Jon estaba lejos pero Robert cerca. En ese momento entró como si lo hubiera invocado.

\- ¡Alayne! ¿Por qué no fuiste a verme esta mañana? - lloriqueó enterrando su cara en su hombro.

\- Estaba rezando, Robalito.No puedes correr en un septo, es un lugar sagrado. Estaba a punto de salir - dijo acercándose a él -. Deberías estar en tu cama.

\- Te he extrañado mucho, Alayne. Todos los días - su rostro infantil mostraba enfado -. Casi no he podido verte y cuando lo hago siempre estás con el estúpido Harry. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! Quiere que yo muera para casarse contigo y tomar el Nido de Águilas porque es inexpugnable. Si se casan no te dejará leerme historias ni cantarme por las noches.Tú eres muy bonita y buena, Alayne. ¡No te cases con él! Deberías casarte conmigo y leerme historias.

Estaba enternecida y un poco triste. Desde la muerte de Lady Lysa, Robert la veía como una figura maternal y no quería compartirla con otro hombre. Sólo era un niño celoso y necesitado de amor, que veía en Harrold a un rival, cuando ni siquiera lo era. Sí, aspiraba al Nido de Águilas y a su mano, pero no consideraba al pequeño Robert como una amenaza ni deseaba hacerle daño alguno.

\- Robalito, eres el señor del Nido de Águilas y no debes hablar así. El será tu abanderado un día y los grandes señores deben ser gentiles con todos sus súbditos - lo reprendió tirando suavemente de su oreja -. Tú cumplirás tu deber un día siendo defensor del Valle de Arryn como tus antepasados. Yo cumpliré con el mío obedeciendo a mi señor padre. Y me ordena casarme con ser Harrold.

Fue un error mencionarlo. A Robert le temblaron las manos violentamente. Trató de calmarlo, pero una chispa que jamás había visto iluminó sus ojos. Se parecía al odio. De pronto se puso a llorar y la abrazó fuertemente, los broches de su capa pinchaban su piel. Lo abrazó sintiendo el delgado cuerpecillo y murmuró palabras vagas de consuelo. Se arrodilló y tomó el pequeño rostro entre las manos. Tenía la nariz sucia y la pálida cara hinchada, los ojos enormes parecían más grandes entre tantas lágrimas.

\- Por favor Robalito, no llores más o se me partirá el corazón - murmuró tomando su pañuelo para limpiar el desastre en la cara infantil -. Seca esas lágrimas y vamos a tomar leche con pasteles de limón, tú y yo solos. Después jugaremos con los muñecos y cuando sea de noche te acompañaré hasta que te duermas.

\- ¿Pasaremos toda la tarde juntos, Alayne? - gimió mirándola como un perro mojado.

\- ¿Te he mentido alguna vez Robalito? Y eso no es todo. El día del torneo tendrás que hablar a tus abanderados al igual que hace lord Royce porque eres un señor - soltó una de las cintas rosadas que adornaban su peinado -. Por eso yo, ruego a lord Robert Arryn que acepte y luzca mi favor ese día.

Necesitaba a Robert de su lado si quería cumplir sus propios objetivos. Todos querían que el niño desapareciera para tomar el control del Valle _,_ pero Sansa no lo permitiría. Incluso si tenía que ser más inteligente que Meñique y los demás señores juntos. Necesitaba un camino para volver a Winterfell y ese camino pasaba por su primo. Tomó la mano de Robert y lo sacó del septo. Convertiría al niño mimado en un joven señor inteligente y de noble, una persona que protegiera algún día a los más débiles. Como hacía su padre con su propia gente.

Pasaron toda la tarde juntos, se acostaron temprano para enfrentar el día del torneo. Esa mañana Alayne vistió una túnica dorada que contrastaba maravillosamente con su pelo oscuro. Se admiró en el espejo de la habitación de Robert feliz por su radiante aspecto. Él no aceptaba que lo vistieran si ella no estaba.

\- Ser Robalito, si te vistes rápidamente podré acompañarte a tu estrado - dijo mientras la doncella luchaba contra su pelo -. No me puedo sentar al lado tuyo, pero estaré muy cerca por si me necesitas. Y si te portas muy bien comeremos juntos en la cena.

La verdad era que Myranda Royce exigía la compañía de Alayne durante esa comida, así que podría cumplir su promesa a Robert. A él lo ilusionó tanto la perspectiva que se estaba comportando como un niño muy bueno. Cuando terminaron de vestirlo insistió en que ella misma prendiera la cinta que le había dado junto a su corazón. La criada le dio un prendedor en forma de halcón y ambas tuvieron un ataque de risa ver el contraste entre las ropas blancas y azules con la cinta rosada que obviamente era de una mujer. Sin duda a todos les haría gracia que un niño pequeño ostentara el favor de una dama.

\- Ya estás listo. Ser Robalito, señor del Nido de Águilas, defensor y guardián del Valle- declaró con su mejor sonrisa -. Nuestro Caballero Alado. Por favor, señor mío, hacedme el honor de acompañarme al torneo.

Robert se rió encantado y la tomó de la mano. Salieron de la habitación seguidos por la doncella. Harry el Heredero los esperaba, imponente en su armadura.

-Mi señor. Mi señora Alayne - saludó haciendo una reverencia ostentosa -. Por favor permitid que os escolte a vuestro asiento.

La sola presencia de Harry enfurecía a Robert y podía arruinar todos sus esfuerzos por hacer de ese día algo hermoso. Decidió actuar antes de que pasara algo desagradable.

\- Lo lamento, pero he prometido mi favor a lord Robert - contestó sonriendo a Robert -. Lo acompañaré hasta su sitial y pasaremos este día juntos. Sin embargo, tras el banquete de hoy se danzará al ritmo de los músicos y estaré encantada de reservarnos una pieza.

Robert se acomodó ostentosamente la cinta de Alayne para que Harry la viera. Comenzaron a caminar ante su mirada burlona y a la vez sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué le prometiste un baile, Alayne?

_Para mantenerlo interesado en mí._

\- Porque esta noche tengo que bailar una pieza con todos, mi señor.

\- Pero yo tengo que ir a dormir - refunfuñó haciendo un puchero -. Ya tengo diez años, quiero ir a los bailes contigo, aunque tenga que escuchar a esos horribles bardos. Si voy contigo no me darían miedo.

Estaban llegando al toldo y Petyr estaba allí hablando con lady Waynwood.

\- No te preocupes Robalito - respondió suavemente -. Cuando el banquete termine yo te llevaré a tu habitación. Le diremos a un músico que toque algo para que bailemos antes de que me tenga que ir.

Robert rió encantado y corrió arrastrando a Alayne hasta su sitio. Se sentó expectante y Petyr los alcanzó.

\- Hoy te ves radiante, hija mía. Y vos mi señor parecéis muy contento este día.

Lo odiaba casi tanto como a Joffrey. Petyr deseaba que Robert muriera y contribuía a eso dándole leche con pociones debilitantes. Sansa hacía todo lo que podía para detenerlo. Siempre estaba atenta cuando llevaban la comida al niño y se las arreglaba para cambiar la leche por cualquier otra cosa. Además evitaba que temblase en público para que no le pusieran las sanguijuelas de nuevo. El resultado era que estaba un poco más sano y rozagante. 

\- Alayne dijo que si me portaba bien demostraría que soy un gran señor, y un gran señor es amable con todos sus abanderados. Además me ha dado su favor y debo ser digno de él.

Se sentó y comenzó a hablar con Nestor Royce sobre su nuevo halcón. El viejo le había regalado uno que le gustaba mucho. Incluso le dedicó un cumplido al decirle que su hija estaba muy bella y que le deseaba mucha felicidad. Según Alayne se veía un poco vulgar al mostrar tanto sus enormes pechos. Myranda parecía sorprendida de que un niño mimado fuese tan agradable con ella.

\- Sansa - murmuró Petyr llevándola aparte -. ¿Qué pasa con ese niño? Te he dicho que debes concentrarte en Harry el Heredero. Aléjate de ese chiquillo debilucho.

\- Lo lamento padre - contestó en voz baja sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. La miraban -. Robert está muy enfermo y no puedo ignorarlo. ¿No ves cómo brillan sus ojos y enrojecen sus mejillas?

\- Lo he notado - parecía un poco más calmado -. Pensé que estaba mejor de salud.

 _Mientes,_ _sólo quieres que él muera para apoderarte del Valle._ _También quieres venderme a Harry el Heredero y expulsar a los Bolton para tomar Winterfell_ _y dominarnos a todos._ Sin embargo Petyr no sabía de su reciente amistad con el maestre Helliweg. Era discreto y tenía experiencia en las enfermedades delicadas, por lo que había decidido confiarle parte de sus planes. Si Petyr era un intrigante, Sansa Stark podía seguir su juego y ganarle en él.

\- He hablado con el maestre Helliweg y afirma que tiene la enfermedad de la sangre. No es contagiosa, pero lo que la padecen no viven mucho - tomó su mano delicadamente -. Para ello no sirven ni las sanguijuelas ni nuestros remedios.

\- Sabes que no confío en ese hombre - dijo bruscamente -. ¿Cómo sabremos si dice la verdad? Podría ser una trampa, sirve a lord Royce. Ese hombre vive buscando atraparme. Y la vieja Waynwood es una arpía de temer. 

Sonrió de la forma más dulce e inocente. 

\- Lord Royce depende de mi padre para conservar de forma vitalicia y hereditaria el cargo de guardián.

Petyr la envió a su sitio con una carcajada. Ella se sentó y conversó con las damas, disfrutó del torneo. El ganador fue Albar Royce que la nombró reina del amor y de la belleza, depositando a sus pies una corona de rosas blancas y cintas azules. Todos aplaudieron y ella sonrió mientras Myranda ajustaba las flores en su cabeza.

Ser Albar quiso escoltarla, pero ella tuvo miedo de la reacción de Robert. Pensó que estaría enojado, pero parecía contento de que la dama que le otorgó su favor fuera reina del amor y de la belleza. Sin dejar de tocar la cinta que le había dado para que todos la miraran, asintió benévolamente a ser Albar cuando este pidió su permiso y luego el de Petyr.

En el comedor los esperaba el banquete. Comieron mucho, rieron y probaron los pasteles de limón. Se hizo tarde y cuando la doncella fue a buscar a Robert pidió permiso para acompañarlo antes del baile.

Como prometió, un músico fue con ellos e interpretó una canción alegre que bailaron hasta que Robert se cansó. Ayudó a la doncella a ponerle las ropas para dormir y al acostarlo despidió a los presentes en la habitación. Besó la frente del niño y Robert le pidió una historia. Ese día decidió contarle una historia real. Sólo necesitaba saber una cosa antes de contársela.

\- Robert, ¿tú me quieres?

\- Más que a nadie en el mundo, Alayne.


	4. Chapter 4

La posada bullía de huérfanos corriendo, jugando y lloriqueando hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando se cansaban y por fin le daban un tiempo de paz. De todas formas, pese a las narices sucias y las manos pegajosas Gendry trataba de cuidarlos lo mejor que podía. Como resultado los mayores lo veían como un héroe y los más pequeños creían que era su padre.

_Aún no cumplo los veinte y ya tengo veinte hijos._

Veintidós, para ser exacto. No le gustaba demasiado cuidar niños molestos, pero por suerte tenía a Willow y Jeyne. Ellas llevaban la posada mientras él trabajaba en la herrería. Un día normal para ellos consistía en niños levantándose, vistiéndose y desayunando mientras vigilaban que no peleasen por la escasa comida. Luego trabajaba en la forja mientras las chicas y los niños limpiaban. Después de todo la posada era grande: tres pisos de piedra blanca que se alzaban junto a los caminos. El ala sur se alzaba sobre pilares de madera por encima de una hondonada donde Jeyne cultivaba sus hierbas aromáticas y medicinales. Además habían limpiado los terrenos cercanos para plantar sus escasas semillas. Tenían un caballo, dos burros y algunas gallinas, pero pocas veces comían carne. La guerra parecía no acabar y los septones cada vez traían a más bocas que necesitaban comida y cuidados. Aún así llevaban semillas y telas siempre que tenían la oportunidad, cosas que no podían producir por sí mismos. Además eran verdaderos hombres de fe que no intentaron convertirlo cuando supieron que adoraba a R'hllor, sino que se limitaban a discutir con él los problemas y buscar soluciones.

Pese a tener comida y techo a veces despertaba sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía. No era dolor de músculos sino el de la soledad. Incluso si los niños lo querían y las chicas eran agradables no sentía pertenecer al lugar donde la Hermandad sin Estandartes le había ordenado permanecer hasta nuevo aviso. Muchas veces deseaba abandonar todo y volver a los bosques, pero era lo más cercano a un adulto en esa posada. Aunque las chicas eran imperiosas y activas necesitaban protección de los canallas que atacaban a las mujeres solas, rapiñadores que no temían robar y matar a los indefensos. No las abandonaría. Lo había hecho con la persona que más lo necesitaba y lo lamentaba todos los días.

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que pasaba por su mente era Arry, el pequeño huérfano de King's Landing. _Arya_. Solía rezar todas las noches al Señor de la Luz por ella, una niña flaca no podría haber sobrevivido. La hermandad la rastreó por meses, por eso sabía que el Perro la perdió en algún momento y ella desapareció. Aún entonces la buscaron, parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Después de casi un año le ordenaron fabricar las armas necesarias y cuidar a los huérfanos. Martilleaba sin cesar pensando en qué le habría sucedido. _Violada, torturada, muerta._ No sabía cuál de las opciones era peor. _Vendida a un burdel, vendida como esclava, vendida a los hechiceros que le quitarán el corazón para comerlo y adquirir su fuerza vital..._ Cada martillazo era más fuerte que el anterior, vibrando con la rabia y la pena que sentía. Revisó la azada. La usarían para remover la tierra de las patatas. 

Willow entró con una bandeja que contenía un plato, una cuchara y una vasija. Sabía que prefería comer solo. Le dio las gracias antes de que se fuera. Baja, delgada, de pelo oscuro. Cerró los ojos. A veces, sólo a veces, solía imaginar que Arya no había desaparecido y que vivía lejos de los problemas del reino con él para protegerla de todos los males. Tendrían una casa con una enorme fragua y un patio interior amplio para ella, tal vez incluso con uno de esos extraños árboles norteños de los que solía hablar cuando se sentía nostálgica. Fabricaría espadas para ella, delgadas como su _Aguja_ o con filos extraños como los que a veces veía en los hombres que visitaban a Tobho Mott. Ella entrenaría con movimientos extraños y gritaría a viva voz cada vez que fallara. _Todos los que nos visitaran la querrían_ , pensó. _No podrían evitarlo._ En las noches, después de cenar, ella le enseñaría a leer y escribir a leer a la luz de las velas, riendo de sus esfuerzos al marcar cada letra. Y cada vez que hiciera algo bien lo recompensaría con una de las historias de su antigua criada.

Soltó el martillo. Dejó de pensar en cosas que no podrían haber pasado de todas formas. De vivir, Arya estaría con su madre. Lady Stoneheart, la madre inmisericorde, la ahorcadora. Catelyn Tully. Revivida por el beso del Señor de la Luz. Arya habría crecido y viviría en un castillo, eso si su madre no la prometía en matrimonio, puesto de tendría unos catorce años. No la dejaría usar espadas ni hablar como una chica del pueblo. Además los miembros de la Hermandad le habían enseñado a leer en caso de que pasara algo. Lo hacía lentamente, pero conocía todas las letras e incluso escribía sin demasiados errores. Intentó enseñar a los niños y a las Heddle en su tiempo libre sin gran resultado.

La comida estaba helada, como siempre que se quedaba pensando. Otra vez sería estofado frío sin carne. Lo tragó rápidamente, sin demasiadas ganas. Bebía de la jarra cuando Jeyne entró alborazada y con el pelo en desorden.

\- ¡Gendry, Gendry, es Lim Capalimón! Vino a verte con dos hombres y dice que vayas ahora mismo.

Lo tomó de la mano para llevárselo, Gendry se sintió incómodo con su cercanía. Al entrar al primer piso vio a Lim Capa de Limón, Luke el Lúcido y Notch bebiendo el vino que reservaban para las visitas o los pocos huéspedes de la posada. Saludó secamente e indicó a los chiquillos harapientos que se escondían con ballestas bajo las escaleras y las mesas que podían salir. Recibieron a los visitantes con recelo, hasta que estos sacaron una bolsa con dulces que entregaron a Jeyne. 

\- Da un par a cada uno - sonrió Luke mirando a Jeyne -. Puedes llevar también a los que están afuera, hay bastante para todos.

Jeyne obedeció a la tácita petición y se llevó a los felices niños desgreñados. No le gustaba que la excluyeran de las conversaciones, aunque era más dócil que su hermana Willow. 

\- ¿Dónde está tu barba, muchacho? - Lim se quitó el casco que había pertenecido al Perro -. La última vez que te vi parecías todo un hombre, pareces un niñito enfurruñado.

\- La mayoría de los vagos usan barba - respondió sencillamente -. Uno de ellos trató de llevarse a una de las niñas de noche, desde ese día me afeito para que me reconozcan. ¿Por qué habéis venido?

-Lady Stoneheart pide que los miembros de la hermandad y todos sus aliados vayan a ella. Es por algo importante - afirmó meneando la cabeza -. ¿Está aquí la mujer de Tarth?

\- ¿Brienne? Estuvo aquí hace un par de días. Va al sur. ¿Por qué está reuniendo gente?

\- ¡Atacaremos a los Frey, muchacho! Han llevado casi todo su ejército con sus aliados, en el castillo sólo hay mujeres y viejos - Notch vació su copa de golpe -. Debemos reunir hombres, entrenarlos y vengar a su hijo.

\- Eso nos tomaría demasiado tiempo - frunció el ceño -. Somos una docena y no el mejor grupo de guerreros. Tardarías años en juntar y entrenar gente.

\- ¿Es en serio? No sabes nada - replicó sacudiéndolo por los hombros -. Todos odian a los Frey, están dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para expulsarlos de esta zona. El viejo Tully era un señor que todos respetaban, pero al viejo Walder lo asarían si pudieran. Tenemos a Harwin que fue guardia de lord Stark y sabe de caballos. Nos ayudará a entrenar a los nuevos, instalaremos una herrería para que nos hagas espadas. ¡Podrías traer a tus chicas si así lo deseas!

Eso lo distrajo.

-No son mis chicas, Lim - aclaró hoscamente - pero lady Stoneheart me ordenó protegerlas. Hay muchos bribones rondando, además están los niños. Son huérfanos.

\- Si eso te preocupa dejaré aquí a Notch y a Luke. Te necesitamos Gendry, en tiempos de guerra un herrero vale su peso en oro, especialmente uno tan bueno como tú - sonrió tratando de convencerlo -. Sabes que son dignos de confianza, protegerán a los huérfanos y ayudarán a las chicas con el trabajo. Además buscaré a un de septones y lo enviaré aquí, te lo juro.

Gendry asintió. No estaba tan seguro de dejarlas, pero si Luke y Notch se quedaban podría irse sin problemas. Lo sentía por ellas, pero su señora había llamado y no podía negarse a sus órdenes. Decidió partir esa misma noche para no prolongar lo inevitable. Lim ya había partido en busca de la mujer grande, tendría que ir solo.

Lo más difícil para sería decir a Jeyne y Willow que las dejaba. No estaba demasiado encariñado con ellas pero sabía que lo iban a extrañar. Jeyne se puso a llorar cuando lo supo y Willow tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro. No dijo nada. Cuando fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas subió tras él. Pensó que quería ayudarlo a empacar porque entró y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parada mientras elegía qué llevar y qué no.

\- ¿De verdad te irás, Gendry? - preguntó con una mirada triste -. Este lugar no estará protegido si nos dejas. Hay muchos bandidos en los bosques. Y soldados, me dan miedo.

\- Luke y Notch se quedaran con ustedes. Son de la hermandad y las protegerán cuando lo necesiten - respondió con las alforjas en la mano -. Estarán bien con ellos, mejor que conmigo. Saben luchar con espadas. Te ayudarán con el trabajo. Lim enviará septones, es hora de enseñar a leer a los niños.

Bajó hasta la forja. Tomó el martillo y una espada que había forjado esperando ese momento. La mano de Willow surgió de la nada y lo detuvo. 

\- Gendry, no nos dejes - susurró en voz baja -. No me hagas suplicarte, sabes lo que siento por ti. Podríamos casarnos y cuidar juntos a los niños. Por favor.

Frunció el ceño. Lo sospechaban, pero no esperaba que ella lo dijera. No le dejaba más opción que ser cortante.

-Willow, lo siento pero no estoy enamorado de ti. Eres una chica muy bonita y cualquiera tendría mucha suerte de estar contigo, pero no soy el hombre que necesitas. ¿Comprendes? Ahora debo irme. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar. 

La mirada de Willow se endureció. No dijo ni una palabra y se fue. Gendry lamentaba herirla, pero si no era sincero albergaría esperanzas que jamás se cumplirían.

Tomó sus cosas, ensilló el caballo y partió al encuentro con la Hermandad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En verdad amo a Gendry y lo shippeo totalmente con Arya 😍😍😍  
> Jódete Robert Baratheon, Gendry tiene 22 niños, 6 más que tú 😂😂😂😂


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo de Sansa antes de pasar a la acción de verdad ❤❤❤

Pensó que el niño se enfadaría con ella. Pero no. Robert no cabía en sí de felicidad al saber que era Sansa, su prima y una noble. No una bastarda que debía casarse con Harrold. _Él no quiere que me case con Harry,_ pensó dubitativa.

\- Robalito, tienes que jurarme que no lo dirás a nadie a menos que te lo pida - susurró tapándolo con las mantas -. Lord Baelish me ha ocultado porque tenía miedo de que alguno de los señores fuera un traidor. ¿Comprendes?

\- Sí. Pero no te preocupes, no hablaré. Y si tratan de hacerte algo los lanzaré por la Puerta de la Luna. 

Convencerlo no había sido difícil, Robert confiaba en ella más que en cualquier otra persona desde la muerte de su madre. Si todo iba bien, pronto volvería a ser Sansa y no tendría que casarse con Harry. Tal vez incluso podría deshacerse de Petyr. Arropó al niño y lo dejó durmiendo con la promesa de verlo al día siguiente. 

Arreglarse para el baile le tomaría mucho tiempo.

Sus doncellas le pusieron un hermoso vestido y peinaron su cabello. El tinte se estaba desvaneciendo, para un observador imparcial eran reflejos rojizos provocados por la luz de las velas. Sólo resistiría un par de lavados. El azul celeste no hacía más que resaltar el color. Las chicas le pusieron la corona de reina del amor y la belleza. _Esta noche las rosas se marchitarán._ Eran color crema con cintas azules. Si bien eran los colores del Nido de Águilas, más bien la hacían recordar a la amable Margaery Tyrell, la joven rosa de Highgarden. _Es una suerte que se haya casado con Tommen y no con Joffrey. Tommen es un niño bueno._

Así engalanada salió de la torre, siempre escoltada por Harry. Todo el tiempo estaba cerca de ella, había pasado de detestarla a seguirla como un rendido admirador. Cuando paseaba en el jardín de pensamientos. Cuando leía para las damas en el salón. Cuando jugaba con Robert a construir muñecos de nieve. Siempre. Miraba fijamente su cuerpo, como si pudiera ver algo bajo sus ropas. Alguna vez había leído la palabra _lascivia._ Ahora comprendía perfectamente el significado.

\- Mi señora, esta noche ninguna estrella podría rivalizar con vuestro resplandor - dijo en un corto momento en que se vieron solos en uno de los pasillos -. Sois la mujer más bella de este castillo y de todo el reino.

Ella le agradeció y aferró su brazo. Al llegar al salón se sentó en la mesa designada para ella, esta vez no en la tarima principal. Porque era una bastarda. _No lo soy,_ se dijo. _Mi padre era Eddard Stark de Winterfell y mi madre Catelyn Tully, hija de lord Hoster Tully, señor de las tierras de los Ríos. Aunque él está muerto y los Frey dominan ese lugar ahora, si es que no me han mentido._

Se estremeció. Harry el Heredero la miraba desde arriba sonriendo dulcemente. Parecía un héroe, como el que había robado el corazón de la Doncella. Sonrió a su vez. No olvidaba lo cruel y desagradable que había sido con ella la primera vez que la vio. El mundo estaba lleno de personas crueles que a veces ni siquiera sabían que herían a los demás. Recordó a Jon Snow. Era un bastardo, igual que la chica despreciada por Harry. Seguramente él se había sentido tan mal como ella cuando el joven halcón gritó a los cuatro vientos que no toleraría la presencia de una bastarda. Una lágrima recorrió su rostro, aún le escocía. Jon sin embargo, sufrió desde niño el dolor de ser un bastardo. _Dioses, estoy arrepentida. Fui cruel con él, tantas veces. Lo despreciaba y ahora estoy en su misma posición._ Jon Snow era el pariente vivo más cercano que tenía. No era su medio hermano, era su hermano. Él y ella tenían la misma sangre, no importaba lo que su madre pensara. _Madre lo trataba así porque estaba enfadada con padre. Su rabia no era por culpa de Jon, era culpa de padre. Y de la mujer que él amaba._

Secó su lágrima y dejó de pensar en él cuando sirvieron la comida.El festín superó a los que celebraran en torneos anteriores. Sirvieron setenta platos, de los cuales sólo probaban un par de bocados para poder comer de todo. Especial sensación provocó el cisne, vestido con sus plumas y servido en leche de almendras con guarnición de nueces y castañas. Había patos, cerdos con manzanas en su boca, pan caliente. Los músicos tocaban canciones famosas. Sin cantarlas, desde luego.

Petyr sonrió a lo lejos al verla tan hermosa. Ella levantó su copa saludándolo, pero la rabia corroía sus venas. ¿Por qué nadie veía cómo era ese hombre realmente? Los dominaba a todos, era señor de varios castillos y sólo pensaba en sí mismo. A veces, cuando era de noche, él iba a su habitación y se quedaba horas y horas. Ella fingía estar profundamente dormida.

Cuando el último plato fue recogido, alzaron las mesas de su sitio para dejar espacio. Ser Lymond Lynderly fue su primer compañero esa noche, pero no el último. Los caballeros acudían en tropel hacia ella, rivalizando por su favor. Tras él vinieron Andrew Tollett, Byron _el Bello_ y Ser Roland Waynwood. Tras ellos Albar Royce, el aburrido heredero de Lord Nestor. Bailó con los tres Sunderland. Le dedicaron cumplidos babosos, pero Ser Taegon el Medio Salvaje la rescató de tan desagradable compañía. Cuando el baile acabó, se excusó y volvió a su sitio a beber un vaso de vino.

Harry fue a buscarla y salieron a bailar. Se movían hábilmente por la pista, ágiles y esbeltos como un par de cisnes. Recordó la primera pieza que bailaron juntos. Él había hablado de sus bastardas y de la madre de una de las pequeñas diciendo que estaba gorda después del parto. Si me caso con él tendré que aguantar un niño por año. Y varios hijos fuera de nuestro matrimonio, pensó horrorizada. No podría soportarlo. No tenían demasiado en común y la mayoría del tiempo la irritaba. Ignorando sus oscuros pensamientos, el joven no dejaba de reír mientras hablaba en voz alta. _Cuando sonríe, Harry tiene los más bonitos hoyuelos. Pero su sonrisa no es de fiar. ¿A cuántas chicas habrá seducido con ella?_ Deslizó un dedo sobre su mejilla.

\- Mi señora, sois atrevida - murmuró Harry acercándose a su rostro.

\- Ser Harrold - respondió alejándose a su vez -. Me alegra vuestra destacada participación en el torneo, aunque no hayáis ganado las alas sois un gran competidor.

Él la hizo girar sonriendo. _Que piense que soy hermosa._ Sansa se movió consciente del hermoso floreo de su cabello. 

\- Me habría gustado ganar ese torneo para nombraros reina, pero de todas formas sabía que cualquiera que ganase os habría entregado la corona. No hay quien se os compare.

\- Muchos competidores tienen damas de su preferencia - murmuró evasiva.

\- Oh, claro que sí. Incluso nuestro pequeño señor - soltó una carcajada cruel, despectiva-. ¿Me habéis negado vuestro favor para dárselo a ese niñito debilucho?

\- Robert no es un debilucho - lo miró con desaprobación -. Es un niño que perdió a su madre. Se siente triste. Pensé lo haría sentirse especial.

\- Realmente tenéis un corazón de oro. Seré muy feliz cuando nos casemos - fue interrumpido por Petyr, quien pidió un baile con su _hija_.

\- Harry está completamente enamorado de ti - murmuró cerca de su oído -. Bien hecho. Pronto tú y yo seremos los reyes.

Se sonrojó. No le gustaba que Petyr se acercara tanto, incluso si la había salvado de los Lannister le repugnaba. Había salido de un peligro sólo para caer a otro. Tenía que actuar..

Después del baile con Petyr siguió uno con Nestor Royce. Era un hombre de aspecto severo, con una pequeña barba canosa en la punta de su mentón. La asustaba, pero resultó era un hombre amable y bastante simpático con la pequeña Alayne Stone.

\- Lord Nestor, necesito hablar con vos. Junto al maestre Helliweg y Robert - susurró sin detenerse en cortesías.

El la miró. Sus ojos parecían intrigados.

\- Puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier momento pequeña.

\- Esto es diferente - suplicó entornando sus ojos -. Nadie puede saberlo. Ni siquiera mi padre o vuestros hijos. Nadie.

Parecía que iba a negarse, pero afirmó que la recibiría en la biblioteca al día siguiente. Luego la dejó y se fue a conversar con lady Waynwood. Sansa decidió retirarse alegando dolor de cabeza y Harry la llevó a su habitación. 

Las doncellas la desvistieron, luego prepararon su baño. Como siempre la dejaron a solas, pero al momento de aplicar el tinte de nueces negras, lo dejó de lado. Restregó hasta que apareció el castaño rojizo, brillante como una llama. _No recordaba que el rojo fuera tan pronunciado._

Esa noche durmió poco. La despertaron un par de campanillas que avisaban la hora del desayuno. Nestor Royce se juntaría con ella dentro de poco. Se puso un traje azul con magas rojas y un velo que cubría su cabellera. Se veía más que nunca como su madre. Corrió a la habitación de Robert y lo encontró desayunando solo.

\- ¡Has llegado Sa...Alayne! - exclamó contento -. ¿Quieres una pasta de limón?

Ella aceptó y esperó que las doncellas salieran. Cuando lo hicieron se dirigió a Robert.

\- Robalito, necesito que hoy seas muy valiente. Tenemos que hablar con lord Nestor.

\- No quiero hablar con él - se encogió entre las sábanas -. Mamá decía que era pesado como una roca. Y si mamá lo decía, era cierto.

Suspiró. Le costaría más de lo que pensaba.

\- Robert, ¿acaso no me quieres? Necesito tu ayuda para que no me casen con Harry el Heredero - azuzó con astucia -. Yo no me quiero casar, pero la fecha de la boda se acerca y tengo miedo.

Apenas oyó el nombre de Harry saltó de la cama. Sansa eligió para él un jubón con los colores Arryn. Mientras Robert se vestía tras el biombo, le hablaba de su madre.

\- Mamá siempre decía que una mujer debe casarse por amor con el caballero de su preferencia.

\- ¿Recuerdas mucho a tu madre, Robalito? - preguntó cuando salió.

\- Ella era muy bonita hasta que murió papá. Siempre me cuidaba y tenía el pelo largo. Era largo y muy brillante.

\- ¿Así? - preguntó quitándose el velo. Robert quedó pasmado.

\- ¡Eres igual a mamá! ¡Y a tía Catelyn, ella nos visitó en el Nido de Águilas con el enano malvado! Yo quería hacerlo volar, pero no me dejaron. Dijeron que los Siete lo declararon inocente - exclamó pateando el piso -. El enano me daba miedo. Mamá dijo que había matado a mi padre.

\- Robert. ¿Dirás a lord Nestor que soy tu prima? - ajustó el velo nuevamente, esperando su reacción -. Eres el único pariente que tengo.

El antiguo Robert no habría movido un dedo por ella o por cualquiera. Por suerte, por la influencia de las historias y las canciones se había vuelto un niño bueno. _Los hombres no son como los describen, pero Robalito será noble como un caballero de los cuentos. Él será igual a mi padre y a Robb antes de que murieran._

 _-_ No te preocupes, Sansa. Yo te ayudaré. Soy ser Robert, el caballero alado del Nido de Águilas, defensor del Valle y guardián de Poniente. Tu fiel protector.

Tomó su mano y caminaron a la biblioteca, donde rápidamente comenzó el interrogatorio tras contar su historia.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?

El viejo Royce había cumplido su promesa a medias. Había mandado a llamar al maestre Helliweg y los esperó en la biblioteca. Pero no a solas. Lo acompañaban los señores recusadores, que la miraban de forma hostil y desconfiada. Estaban sentados frente a ella en una larga mesa y ubicaron a Robert en el puesto de honor. El maestre Helliweg estaba parado detrás de él retorciéndose las manos mientras ella estaba al frente de todos, como en un juicio

\- Sé que es difícil de creer - declaró Sansa con voz quebrada -. Pero no tuve otra opción. Los Lannister me tenían prisionera en King's Landing y lord Baelish tuvo que usar artimañas para rescatarme.

\- Petyr es amigo de métodos tortuosos. Compró las deudas de mi difunto esposo para dominar a mi casa - lady Waynwood detestaba a Petyr, y no desperdiciaba oportunidad para criticarlo frente a los otros señores -. Pero aunque sea cierto ese no es nuestro problema ahora. ¿Cómo sabremos que eres quien dices ser?

\- ¡Ella dice la verdad! - exclamó Robert -. La obligaron a mentir para que no la encontraran. ¡Querían casarla con un niño malo! ¡Mataron a su padre y a sus hermanos! ¡Mataron a mi tía!

\- Mi joven señor, no os exaltéis - dijo Yohn Royce, el caballero de la armadura de bronce -. Debemos investigar esto antes de emitir un juicio a favor o en contra de la joven.

\- ¡No me digais lo que debo hacer! - chilló el niño apretando sus puños -. Ella es Sansa Stark. ¡Ees mi prima y si alguien lo niega saldrá por la Puerta de la Luna! ¡Ordenaré a los halcones que le saquen los ojos!

Estaba al borde de un ataque. El maestre Helliweg fue a suministrarle alguna medicina, pero él corrió y se aferró a Sansa. Ella tomó sus manos hasta que los temblores comenzaron a parar.

\- Maestre, por favor lleve a nuestro joven señor a su habitación - murmuró lady Anya -. Está cansado.

-¡No! - gritó Robert -. ¡Soy un señor y me quedaré aquí! ¡Tengo derecho a presidir esta audiencia! ¡Ordeno que me dejen estar aquí! 

\- En este estado no es conveniente que estéis aquí. Os llamaremos de ser necesario.

El maestre se lo llevó y Sansa se sintió culpable de haber utilizado a un niño. Más aún, a un niño enfermo. Decidió probar nuevamente.

\- Lord Bronce, nosotros nos conocíamos - comenzó titubeante -. Vos tenéis varios hijos. Uno de ellos es Waymar.

\- Eso es algo que todos saben, niña. 

\- El vistió el negro. Vos lo acompañasteis al Muro en persona y Eddard Stark os recibió de ida y vuelta. En noche de vuestra ida llevabais la misma armadura de las runas que todos vuestros antepasados han usado antes que vos - manifestó quitándose el velo -. Dijisteis que era igual a mi madre y alabasteis mi cabello. Luego mi hermana me lanzó comida con una cuchara y robó vuestro jarro de cerveza.

\- Es imposible... - Yohn Royce no daba crédito a sus oídos.

\- Vuestro hijo tenía ojos grises y el pelo oscuro. Me pidió que cantara una Las estaciones de mi amor y tocó el arpa para nosotros mientras lo hacía. Vos dijisteis que mi voz era como la de un pajarito. También nos encontramos en el último torneo del rey Robert, y sé que vos fuisteis testigo de su muerte. Murió por culpa de un jabalí que lo hirió por estar demasiado ebrio para reaccionar.

\- Sois la viva imagen de vuestra madre y de lady Lysa antes de sucumbir a la pena - se puso frente a ella, se arrodilló y besó su mano -. Todo lo que habéis dicho es cierto. Sobre el torneo, sobre Winterfell y sobre mi hijo.

Cuando soltó su mano, ella hizo una reverencia. Ser Yohn afirmó que haría todo lo posible por ayudarla en lo que fuera e instó a los señores recusadores a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Qué pasará con Petyr? - contraatacó lady Anya -. Nos ha mentido, juró que el único Stark que no había muerto era un bastardo llamado Jon Snow, que vivía en el Muro y hacía expediciones con los hermanos negros. Nos ha mentido y merece un castigo.

\- Mi señora - suplicó Sansa acercándose a ella -. Él os mintió para salvarme de los malvados Lannister. El rey Joffrey estaba obsesionado conmigo y afirmó que me obligaría a darle mi virginidad aunque se casara con Margaery Tyrell. Dijo que yo tendría sus bastardos y que me haría llevar una marca de mi deshonra en el rostro. Petyr me salvó de él.

\- ¿Acaso mató al rey para hacerlo?

\- No, mi señora - la conversación tomaba un rumbo que no podría controlar -. La muerte del rey fue orquestada por su tío, en venganza por las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar - Sansa sabía que no podía ser verdad, pero decidió seguir el juego -. Yo huí con lord Baelish y me trajo hasta mi tía. Luego el bardo Marillion la asesinó.

Parecía que lady Anya se había ablandado, al igual que Nestor Royce. Tenía a los señores más importantes de su lado. O eso esperaba.

\- Si eres Sansa Stark no te puedes casar con su pupilo - declaró lord Royce señalando a lady Anya -. ¿Cómo pudo Petyr tener esa idea? Tú eres una dama de alta cuna y él un simple caballero. Y fue nombrado sólo hace unos meses.

\- Él es pariente de los Arryn - escupió lady Waynwood -. Tiene un linaje muy antiguo. ¿Acaso crees que a las jóvenes no les gustaría casarse con él? ¿Tú qué dices, Sansa?

\- Dejad de acosar a la chica - sonrió Yohn Bronce -. Está claro que no podemos permitirlo. Ella debe casarse con alguien de su nivel.

\- ¿No estarás insinuando...? - los sumisos ojos de lord Horton Redfort parecían más animados que de costumbre. _Él es peligroso. La casa Redfort es pequeña pero por alguna razón todos le temen._

\- No lo insinúa. Tiene razón - lord Nestor se levantó -. Mi señora, el único hombre digno de vos es Robert Arryn. Debéis firmar un contrato de compromiso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo cierra la historia de Sansa por el momento. Ahora daremos paso a lo que todo el mundo quiere (guiño, guiño* ). Matrimonio con Robalito suena horrible, pero con ciertas condiciones los contratos pueden romperse... o tal vez no 🤯🤯🤯🤯  
> En la parte que menciona a Jon, pensé que Sansa extrañaría a Jon cuando era rehén de los Lannister sólo porque sería una presencia conocida entre tantos extraños. Y como ahora tiene que hacerse pasar por bastarda, comprendería el dolor de Jon y todo lo que tuvo que pasar. No como en la serie, porque ahí estaba agradecida con él por salvarla de Ramsay.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya viajó varias semanas en la Dama de los Ríos hasta llegar a Westeros. La costa de Salinas era distinta a lo que recordaba, el tiempo y la guerra la habían transformado. Un puñado de edificios estaba quemado pero el puerto parecía funcionar bajo la vigilancia de varios recaudadores de impuestos. No se arrepentía de irse Braavos, no tenía remordimientos por dejar su entrenamiento incompleto. Había aprendido lo suficiente para dar el don a quien quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera. Probablemente los nombres más importantes de su lista estaban muertos pero alguno debía seguir vivo, comenzando por la reina.

Había ocupado el viaje en cultivar los modales elegantes de su madre y la dulce disposición de su hermana. No se ensuciaba jamás ni decía palabras soeces. Limpiaba su ropa todos los días y la doblaba lo mejor posible, decía sólo cosas agradables que le grajearan simpatías, peinaba su cabello cien veces hasta que brillaba. No estaba acostumbrada a suprimir sus impulsos ni a preocuparse tanto por su aspecto. Su temperamento era fuerte como una tormenta y sufrió hasta que controlarlo finalmente se volvió una costumbre.

_Me he disfrazado de vino para esconder el veneno._

Bajo la máscara de dulzura seguía siendo la niña loba. Escuchaba todo lo que marinos y pasajeros hablaban, a escondidas o abiertamente. Aprendía tres cosas nuevas cada día. Daenerys Targaryen tenía tres dragones y Aegon Targaryen estaba vivo, ambos dispuestos a recuperar el trono. Los Lannister estaban en decadencia, la reina casi despojada de su poder por los Tyrell. Arya Stark había huido de su esposo, sumiendo a los Bolton en las burlas de los señores de todo el continente.

Una hora después de avistar Salinas, la Dama de los Ríos atracó en el muelle. Arya ansiaba partir a donde la llevara su destino sin perder tiempo. Sin embargo todos los que bajaban del barco querían despedirse de la encantadora doncella que hechizaba sus corazones. Donnel en particular juró que buscaría a Mercy en Braavos. Arya le pidió que le diera los saludos de Nan Waters. El pobre chico se ilusionaba con la idea de volver a verla y por alguna razón no quería destrozar su corazón diciéndole que la pequeña actriz estaba muerta. Dio al capitán las monedas prometidas y fue a buscar una posada. Tras pagar su habitación salió a comprar con las monedas de Wendeyne. _Ahora son mis monedas_ , se regocijó. Gastó y gastó. Un mapa. Vestidos, ropa de chico para montar, provisiones. Al terminar tenía varias monedas menos, pero en cambio tenía objetos que eran suyos. Suyos, sólo suyos como no había tenido en la Casa de Blanco y Negro.

Volvió a la posada, tratando de pasar desapercibida se encerró en su habitación. Se probó uno de los vestidos: seguía siendo baja, pero había florecido y tenía formas de mujer. Vendando su pecho pasaba fácilmente por un chico y seguiría sin llamar la atención, lo que era conveniente y mucho mejor que una belleza exuberante como la de su hermana. ¿Que diría Sansa si la viera con un vestido?

_Tendrías que casarte con Hodor, porque eres igual que él: ¡estúpida, peluda y fea! ¡Aunque uses un vestido sigues siendo horrible!_

Su corazón latió tan fuerte que su pecho le dolía.

 _Ella sólo era una niña_ , pensó. _Una niñita enojada y triste_. Ignoró el dolor y estudió el mapa grabado en cuero toda la tarde. En la noche bajó a cenar y se sentó en una mesa ubicada en el hueco de la pared para oír lo que conversaban los demás. Varios hombres con emblemas de león y torres azules hablaban a gritos, no debía esforzarse demasiado. Escuchó que el Perro se había unido a un grupo de forajidos, pasando a los hombres de los Frey por la espada, robando a todo el que podía y quemando los asentamientos de los señores. El Caballero de Salinas se había escondido, pero fue obligado repoblar el lugar por ser un enclave marítimo importante. En tiempos de guerra quien tenía los puertos podía pedir ayuda y bloquear los suministros de los enemigos. 

Ella no creía que el Perro hubiera sobrevivido. Además esa forma de actuar no correspondía a él. El Perro jamás se habría unido a un grupo de forajidos, era tan solitario como ella ahora o incluso más. Era un lobo solitario, o más bien un perro solitario. Ver a tantos hombres con emblemas Lannister y Frey la enfermaban, aunque la ayudaron a decidir lo que sin su presencia habría tardado más tiempo. Subió a su habitación, se puso la ropa de chico. Escondió su Aguja bajo la capa y guardó sus escasas posesiones en una bolsa. Salió sin que la vieran tras tomar comida de una mesa sin vigilar. Salinas pertenecía a la casa Cox, así que encontraría buenos caballos en los establos del señor. Podría haber comprado uno, pero lo mejor era guardar el dinero que le quedaba.

Caminó hasta los muros del pequeño castillo imaginando que las puertas estarían cerradas. Pensaba en un plan para escalar el muro o colarse vestida de criada cuando vio un carro lleno de fardos de heno para los caballos frente a la puerta principal. Imitando a los mozos de cuadra que los movían, simplemente tomó uno y se unió a ellos. Llegó hasta las pesebreras y se las arregló para esconderse hasta que se fueron. Asegurándose de que el lugar estaba vacío, salió después de una hora encogida a examinar los caballos uno por uno. La mayoría tenía inflamaciones en la piel y los ojos irritados o llorosos, lo que significaba poco cuidado y los hacía inútiles para viajes. Revisaba un par de patas cuando una voz gruesa la interrumpió.

\- Muchacho, cepilla mi corcel. ¿No ves que está lleno de barro? - ordenó a gritos mientras bajaba de la montura -. Limpia mi silla. Quiero que su brille cuando vuelva o te azotaré como nunca lo han hecho.

Era uno de los Frey. Arwood Frey. Lo reconoció porque tenía el mismo rostro horrible del viejo Walder, con esos pequeños ojos mezquinos y la boca fruncida.

\- Sí, mi señor - respondió con una voz tan sumisa y dulce que se sorprendió a sí misma.

\- Eres una chica. Una bonita - dijo como para sí mismo mientras se daba vuelta -. ¿Qué haces en las caballerizas?

\- Trabajo, mi señor.

Fingió estar concentrada quitando riendas y que tenía problemas para hacerlo. Arnwood tomó sus manos. Paso uno de sus dedos por las palmas, no tan delicadas como las de una dama pero tampoco encallecidas.

\- Los corceles de guerra son muy brutales para doncellas delicadas como tú.

Arya sonrió mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo de vuelta.

\- No me gustan los trabajos que ofrecen a las chicas aquí, mi señor - lo miró directamente a los ojos intentando no reír -. Prefiero los animales, aunque mi sueño es trabajar con niños pequeños. Es por ellos que soy devota de la Madre y la Doncella.

Una doncella núbil a su disposición. Sin tocar. Arwood relamió sus labios. Comenzó a murmurar en su oído, ella bajó los ojos y mostró timidez mientras ponía la mano en la espada escondida bajo su capa. Cuando él intentó acercarse lo atravesó con Aguja justo en el corazón.

 _Valar Morghulis_ , susurró cortando el cuello.

Limpió la espada en la túnica del muerto. El caballo seguía esperando que le quitaran la silla. Era un semental grande, pero no tanto como para que le costara subir. Además tenía una magnífica silla y varios arreos, incluso algunas armas de caza y una bolsa cuyo contenido revisaría luego. Salió tomándolo de las riendas por la puerta principal, los hombres no se fijaron en el chico que llevaba un caballo. Pronto encontrarían el cuerpo, así que apenas pudo subió y montó hacia el bosque.

Cabalgó hasta encontrar el Tridente. Seguiría el río un par de semanas y si no paraba llegaría pronto a su destino. Avanzó siguiendo fielmente el mapa: deseaba poner todo el espacio posible entre ella y Salinas. Paró tras horas de cabalgar e hizo una especie de cobertizo para el caballo con ramas caídas. Los árboles eran tan tupidos que si lo cubría con helechos secos y ramas pasaría desapercibido entre tanto verde. Cuando la endeble estructura estuvo lista, desensilló al animal y lo encerró. Luego subió a un árbol cercano atándose a él con su cinturón, revisó que las hojas la taparan de ojos indiscretos y durmió.

En sus sueños, era una loba. Tenía enormes garras que descarnaban a un animal muerto para alimentar a varios cachorros. Luego caminaban por el bosque aullando a la luna. Despertó muy cansada. Recordó que a veces tenía sueños de lobo en Braavos y que intentaba ocultarlos al Hombre Bondadoso. Jamás sabría si él lo sospechaba siquiera.

Le dolía el cuerpo, por lo que miró hacia abajo desde su rama y al asegurarse de que no había nadie rondando, bajó. Se estiró cuan larga era y dejó al caballo pastar hasta que el sol se puso en lo alto. Comió algo de la comida de su bolsa y revisó el contenido de las alforjas de Arwood. Armas de caza, un cuerno y sorprendentemente un libro de oraciones. Ensilló al corcel silbando una cancioncilla de Braavos para sentirse menos sola y se fueron, siempre siguiendo el curso del agua.

Tardó tres semanas en alcanzar los Gemelos. El animal tenía un paso firme y constante pero el clima no ayudaba demasiado. Cuando se acabó la comida tuvo que cazarla porque todo estaba arrasado por los soldados y no quedaba nadie que pudiera venderla en las chozas reducidas a escombros. Por otro lado prefería evitar a los bandidos antes que combatirlos y desperdiciar sus fuerzas. De todas formas disponía de tiempo. Cabalgó y cabalgó hasta ver un arco gigantesco de roca gris pulida sobre el Forca Verde. Era tan ancho que seguramente dos carros podían pasar juntos sin problema alguno, y tan alto que lo veía a través de los árboles del bosque.

Antes de salir de la foresta se lavó cuidadosamente y cambió los pantalones de montar por una falda. Picaba y limitaba sus movimientos, pero parecía una doncella honrada y sumamente recatada que buscaba un trabajo decente. Analizar su imagen la hizo pensar en el corcel. Era demasiado bueno para una simple campesina y sus arreos demasiado ostentosos. Lo dejó libre mientras decidía qué arreos eran superfluos y cuáles no. La embocadura y la cabezada quedaron intactas, pero reemplazó las riendas por una cuerda simple. Tomó la silla para desmontarla, dejando intactos el armazón, la cincha y el asiento con los estribos. Hizo un agujero bajo el más alto de los abetos y los escondió por si los necesitaba luego. Además marcó los árboles a su alrededor. Iba a montar hasta la puerta, pero decidió que no engañaría a nadie. Sujetó las cuerdas para caminar lentamente junto al animal hasta el campo de manzanos fuera del castillo.

  
Supuestamente habría vigilantes en el puesto de guardia de la torre central pero por alguna razón estaba vacío. La impresión de soledad era grande, aunque ya en las puertas se veía gran actividad. Había un gran número de vacas y cerdos, carretones cargados de fruta y enormes barriles de vino. Dolorosamente llegó el recuerdo del día previo a la visita del reyes a Winterfell.

_En ese entonces yo solía tener una familia._

Ignoró el agujero en su estómago y se acercó a una joven rubia que trataba de mover un canasto sin éxito. Se había fijado en que tenía la sonrisa fácil y que hablaba hasta por los codos, lo que hizo que la eligiera.

\- Los Siete nos han bendecido con un hermoso día - saludó lo más dulcemente posible -. ¿Puedo preguntarte en qué lugar estamos? He perdido mi mapa y no sé dónde ir.

\- Estamos en tierras de Walter Frey. ¿Te has perdido? - preguntó soltando el cesto -. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- Sí. Mi aldea fue arrasada por bandidos mientras yo visitaba a mi tía en el castillo de su señora - susurró en voz baja mientras contaba la historia que había preparado -. No nos enteramos hasta que fue muy tarde. No ha quedado nada. Mis padres, mis hermanos, nuestros animales... Todo.

Paró un momento para hacer que sus ojos se humedecieran, consciente del efecto de las lágrimas en la chica. En parte eran ciertas porque la historia no era falsa del todo.

\- ¿Ves al hombre de morado? - señaló a un anciano que discutía con varios hombres -. Es nuestro mayordomo y debes tener su aprobación para trabajar acá. Es tu día de suerte, desde que la guerra empeoró hay pocos sirvientes, siempre estamos buscando más personas para servir a lord Frey.

Con grandes señales de agradecimiento, fue llevada junto al mayordomo. El hombre hablaba bruscamente a la chica, pero era cortés a pesar de todo. Por suerte no se parecía a Weese, o de lo contrario tendría que buscar otra forma de entrar. No concebía la idea de convertirse nuevamente en un ratoncito asustado.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedaste con tu tía? ¿De dónde salió ese caballo? - exigió saber indicando al animal que llevaba de las cuerdas.

 _Viejo astuto_ , pensó. Tenía que cubrir los huecos de su historia.

\- Mi tía es doncella de una dama - improvisó rápidamente -. Por desgracia no pueden albergar a más personas en ese lugar. Ella me entregó parte de sus ahorros para comprarlo y arregló esta ropa para que pudiera viajar. Su señora fue muy amable y me dio comida para el viaje.

\- ¿A quién sirve tu tía? - preguntó con suspicacia.

\- Lady Smallwood, de Torreón Bellota. No sé si lo conocéis, es una casa enorme hecha de roble con muros de piedra - vio que el hombre se relajaba conforme describía el lugar -. Lady Smallwood es muy amable, yo no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. En estos tiempos es muy difícil reunir lo necesario y ella no necesita más sirvientes porque su hija Carellen no está en casa y su esposo está en el campo de batalla.

Lo había conseguido. Los mayordomos solían saber todo de las familias más importantes de las tierras cercanas así que los detalles probablemente lo convencieron, una mentirosa no podría inventar ciertas cosas. Comenzó a mirarla más amablemente.

\- Es peligroso para una niña viajar sola - sostuvo su mirada casi filialmente -. Podrías haber caído en manos de los bandidos. La guerra hace a los bosques el doble de peligrosos. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Quince - respondió tras un largo rato haciendo cuentas con los dedos -. Gracias a la Madre y la Doncella he podido conservar mi honra a través del viaje. He estado semanas en el bosque, soy fuerte aunque no lo parezca. Sería una buena criada si alguien me diera una oportunidad. Puedo ayudar a las jóvenes que llevan las cestas pesadas.

\- Necesito ayudantes para las cocinas. Hay pocos que sirvan a los Frey. Son tantos que superan en número a los criados - hizo un gesto de repulsión, controlándose al verla -. Yo mismo soy el mayordomo y tengo que realizar trabajos de criado a veces. Te puedes quedar mientras te comportes adecuadamente. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Nan - mintió diciendo el nombre de la copera de Roose Bolton.

\- Yo soy Willum, pero me dicen Cabeza Gris. Lance - gritó a un hombre bajo y delgado -. Lleva el caballo a los establos, dale de comer. Y tú chica, sígueme y lleva un cesto a la cocina. Te mostraré el castillo y discutiremos los detalles de tu estancia.

Arya tomó sus cosas y fue a coger un canasto. Realmente pesaba, pero no le importó. Lo llevó hasta la cocina. Willum la presentó, luego le dijo que guardase sus escasas posesiones en el sector donde dormían las mujeres y que lo siguiera. Fueron a una habitación enorme que era lavandería y zona de costura al mismo tiempo, donde varias mujeres trabajaban bajo las órdenes de una anciana. El mayordomo la dejó bajo sus órdenes. La mujer le dijo que clasificara la ropa de un gigantesco montón. Tenía que separar las prendas estropeadas de las que estaban en buen estado, dar la buena a las lavanderas, ayudar a las costureras como pudiera a arreglar el resto antes de que fueran lavadas.  
Estuvo por lo menos una hora en la primera tarea, cientos y cientos de prendas de todos los Frey. Las mujeres aprovecharon de interrogarla sobre la familia de Nan, su fe, las cosas que le gustaban y si había algún apuesto mozo en sus pensamientos.

Contestó como pudo y comenzó a coser. Se le daba fatal, pero arreglaba pasablemente pequeños desgarrones, sabía planchar y descoser algunas prendas. Se mordió el labio cuando vio a una chica sostener un vestido bordado, casí podía oír a la septa Mordane quejándose de sus manos de herrero. _Jamás lo harás tan bien como Sansa. Si Sansa tuviera que esconderse podría ser doncella de una dama o copera de un señor,_ se dijo con rabia. _No tendría que hacer tareas difíciles, es hermosa y agradable. Pero ser doncella es peligroso. Los señores las obligan a hacer lo que ellos quieren._  
Sabía que Sansa había desaparecido de la corte por las habladurías de Salinas. Una chica como ella tenía menos posibilidades de sobrevivir, sin duda estaba muerta. _Sansa es ingenua. Seguro está muerta. No quiero que esté muerta_ , rogó a los Antiguos Dioses. _Ella quería casarse y tener hijos de ojos azules. La extraño, y también a mis padres y a mis hermanos. No quiero que estén muertos._

Las lágrimas manaban abundantes. No se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que las otras mujeres se acercaron con palabras de consuelo por su aldea perdida. Decidió no sacarlas de su error al recibir los asfixiantes abrazos maternales. 

Cuando terminaron parte del trabajo les permitieron descansar y fueron en grupo a la cocina. Arya se sentó a charlar con la chica rubia que la había recibido para sacar información. Los hombres estaban en la guerra. No había demasiados soldados pero nadie se atrevía a molestar al señor del Cruce, excepto los bandidos que de todas formas siempre lo hacían con los señores. En su búsqueda de aliados lord Frey casaba a sus hijas y buscaba novias para sus hijos. Todos se alojaban en una de las torres desde hacía algún tiempo, pues acondicionaban la otra para acoger a los invitados de la siguiente boda del señor en ella.

Una de las ayudantes vio a Arya con las manos vacías y le pidió que la acompañara a coger hierbas. Se despidió de su nueva amiga y pasó la siguiente hora en el huerto. Luego aprendió cómo preparar una tisana medicinal para uno de los jóvenes señores que sufría constantes náuseas y dolores de estómago.

\- Todos los días debes llevar una infusión al joven Frey - indicó meneando la cabeza -. Aprende el camino para que no te pierdas.

Claro, todos se sentían autorizados a ordenar cosas a la nueva chica. Al menos no tendría problemas con el camino. Era largo pero tenía pocos giros. Tocaron y escuchó un desganado "entren". Arya vio consternada desde la puerta que el chico era Elmar, el escudero de Roose Bolton. Elmar Frey. Trató de pasar inadvertida detrás de la otra mujer.

\- Déjenla y váyanse - dijo al verlas -. No quiero fisgonas en mi habitación.

No la había reconocido. Aunque ambos habían crecido. _Claro, sólo soy una de las ayudantes de cocina. No se rebajaría a mirarme siendo un orgulloso señor._ Seguía siendo bajo y debilucho, tenía la misma voz chillona y el pelo ralo. Sin duda igual de egoísta que antes. _Ojalá tu princesa esté muerta_ , gritó internamente. Aún estaba enojada por la frialdad que mostró cuando trató de confiar en él.

\- No me gusta ese chiquillo mimado - cotilleó la mujer cuando salieron de la habitación -. Me alegra deshacerme de este trabajo. Es una pena que te toque pero a los nuevos les damos esta clase de tareas. Agradece que no tienes que limpiar los orinales de lord Frey. Huelen a mierda.

\- ¿Es así siempre o sólo de vez en cuando? ¿Es peligroso?

\- Claro que no es peligroso, no podría mover un brazo sin desmayarse - rió con sorna -. Antes no era tan insoportable. Claro, era algo molesto, pero desde que su princesa se casó con otro es peor. A veces lanza cosas y grita, pero no te hará daño.

\- ¿Quién era la chica? - preguntó curiosa. Recordó que Elmar siempre presumía que se iba a casar con una princesa, y cuando le dijeron que el compromiso estaba roto había llorado como un bebé.

\- La hija menor de la antigua mano del rey Robert. Su madre negoció varios matrimonios con el señor porque su hijo era Rey en el Norte y necesitaba apoyo. El chico estaba feliz porque la chica más joven fue prometida a él. Hasta que su hermano lo arruinó desposando a otra chica. Un desastre - paró antes de entrar a la habitación -. La casaron con un Bolton que la maltrataba. Escapó hace un tiempo. Seguro murió. El joven señor cree que podrían haber sido felices juntos, y sufre porque esta casa apoya a la casa Bolton del Norte.

¿ _Con cuántos hombres tengo relación? Todos están locos,_ pensó sorprendida y a la vez enojada. Mi madre no habría sido capaz de prometerme. Ella sabía que yo nunca he querido casarme. Es imposible.  
Pero no lo era. El rostro de la mujer no había mentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre quise que Arya supiera que era prometida de Elmar en el momento en que él estaba "tan triste por su princesa". Juro que quería morir de risa cuando el pobre lloraba sin saber que su princesa estaba literalmente a su lado.


	7. Chapter 7

Los Tyrell, el Septón Supremo, el pueblo. Eran sus enemigos, enemigos de la casa Lannister, enemigos de la reina. Los haría sufrir por someterla al paseo de la vergüenza. La ira la volvía loca. Especialmente deseaba hacer sufrir a las septas que la prepararon y condujeron por la calle: les arrancaría los dedos uno por uno para darlos a los perros, las desollaría vivas y las mandaría a empalar desnudas en los muros más altos del castillo para que todos vieran sus decrépitos cuerpos marchitos. La septa Unella, la septa Scolera, la septa Moelle...

Todas ellas. Cersei sirvió su vino en la copa dorada. Cada vez se aficionaba más a su sabor cálido, vigorizante. De pronto recordó a Robert. Un cerdo asesinado por otro cerdo. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba incluso después de tantos años muerto. Lo odiaba, aunque por primera vez en toda su vida comenzaba a entenderlo. Robert se excedía en los placeres carnales para controlar la culpa que sentía, para ahogar el recuerdo de la chica Stark, para evadir la presión por el liderazgo. _Robert Baratheon era un cobarde,_ pensó con rabia. _Aunque fuese el gran guerrero que asesinó a Rhaegar, en lo más profundo de su ser siempre fue un maldito cobarde. Yo no soy como él. Nací para ser reina, la más poderosa de las reinas. Casterly Rock es mío. Westeros es mío. Todo este continente me pertenece. Nadie volverá a dejarme de lado y ningún hombre volverá a dominarme._

El vino era fuerte y la reconfortaba. El pensamiento de enfrentarse a su juicio la enfermaba. La sola posibilidad de perder la preocupaba. Absurdo, Strong ganaría para ella. Sólo sus ojos inyectados en sangre bastaban para impresionar a sus enemigos. Pero seguía algo nerviosa. Su belleza había sido cuestionada por zafios patanes lascivos y mozas de taberna ignorantes que se habían tomado la libertad de humillarla. Aún le dolía. ¿Por qué excitaban su ira contra ella? Ella, una mujer de origen noble. Sólo eran plebeyos y aún así se habían atrevido a herirla e insultarla. Nunca olvidaría cómo el maestre Qyburn curó sus malheridos pies. De no ser por él las heridas causadas por la caminata seguirían cubriendo su rostro y su cuerpo. Eso era más humillante que cualquier otra cosa, especialmente cuando sabía que el pueblo se mofaba de ella. Las putas de la ciudad se teñían el pelo de amarillo y caminaban desnudas por las calles con banderas de leones mientras los hombres arrojaban monedas. Ni siquiera de oro o plata, sólo trozos de cobre del más ínfimo valor. Los inútiles del consejo no hacían cosa alguna para proteger a la honra de su reina. Los malditos cobardes ni siquiera habían sido capaces de decirle que el hijo mayor de Rhaegar estaba vivo, dispuesto a quitarle su trono. También la ramera de los dragones. ¿Cómo pretendían resguardar los intereses de Tommen si no le permitían protegerlo?

De todas formas estaban al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Su problema más se llamaba Margaery, la reina más joven y bella. _No, no puede ser más bella que yo_. Sólo era inseguridad por culpa de la humillación sufrida, Margaery no la igualaba siquiera. _Margaery tiene los mismos ojos que la mitad de las siervas y su cuerpo es flaco._ Su única ventaja era la juventud, una piel rosada por la falta de preocupaciones. Por desgracia su juicio sería uno común, sin campeones ni dioses, además de estar bajo la custodia de lord Tarly. No importaba: estaba decidida a arrancarla de sus garras para castigarla, aunque ambas murieran. No, la única que iba a morir era la ramera Tyrell.

Tocaron la puerta. Qyburn, con una expresión cansada en su viejo rostro acarreaba un montón de pergaminos. Había investigado cada depósito del castillo con el fin de encontrar más depósitos de fuego. El Gremio de Alquimistas trabajaba día y noche para fabricar más sustancia. Tenían suficiente para quemar un reino.

\- Aunque hayamos usado muchos frascos en la guerra quedan los suficientes para lo que deseéis, alteza - sus ojos cansados brillaban con la idea -. Invité a la cabeza de los alquimistas a un pequeño festín en nombre de la reina y también les envié un regalo, un cáliz de plata con el emblema de los Lannister grabado en oro. Hallyne dijo que no recibía tales honores desde el reinado de Aerys. Hará lo que deseéis, reina mía.

\- Eres sabio - respondió satisfecha -. Nos servirá mientras reciba regalos. 

Una doncella apareció con más vino que dejó en la mesa. Jocelyn. Desde su cautiverio no la había visto más que un par de veces al día, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. La irritaba, pero era agradable ver caras conocidas. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada? Dos meses, tal vez tres. Sólo su doncella y Qyburn, que curaba sus heridas, estaban autorizados a entrar a su habitación. No había visto a Jaime ni su dulce Tommen. Ardía en deseos de buscarlo, pero estaba encerrada y no podría verlo hasta el momento previo al juicio. Ya no quería esperar, por lo que decidió no dilatar más la espera.

\- Que el septón supremo sepa que estoy lista para expiar mis pecados, que mis heridas han sanado después de mucho dolor - ordenó a Qyburn mientras Jocelyn retiraba su bacinilla -. Ve en calidad de emisario, que mi campeón enfrente al de la Fe. Y envíen algunos sacos de trigo para que alimente a esos piojosos. Que conozcan la bondad de su reina. 

Qyburn obedeció. Cuando se quedó a solas vertió vino en la copa y mordisqueó una de las pequeñas nueces que descansaban sobre la mesa. _Soy la reina y estoy viviendo como un maldito animal_ , se dijo amargamente. No importaba. Todos pagarían un alto precio por mofarse de ella. Conocerían su bondad muy pronto. En ese momento lo único que importaba era que por fin podría ver a su hijo. No importaba que le hubiesen cortado el cabello para mostrar humildad, usaría algo hermoso para que su Tommen no se sintiera triste o avergonzado por su madre. Sí, su cabello no medía más de dos dedos, pero seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa de Poniente. Ninguna mujer podía comparar sus encantos a los suyos, todas salían perdiendo. Incluso si había dudado de su belleza durante esa horrible caminata. Era culpa de los plebeyos que sólo se burlaban de ella porque nunca podrían tener una mujer tan hermosa en sus camas. La deseaban pero no podían tenerla. Sí, era eso. Su vientre no era el de una jovencita pero seguía siendo terso, sus pies y manos eran los de una mujer de origen noble, sus ojos brillaban como estrellas. Sólo necesitaba un velo para disimular la pérdida de su hermosa melena rubia. Le tomó algo de tiempo vestirse, pero cuando lo logró llegó un mensajero del gorrión. Lancel. Se contuvo de escupir en su envejecido rostro y asintió a todo, hasta que le transmitió el permiso del septón para ver a Tommen. Era lo único que necesitaba en ese instante.

Caminó escoltada por ser Robert hasta los aposentos de su hijo. Tommen no había salido de ellos en mucho tiempo, delegando el gobierno en los consejeros que abusaban del poder que en su ingenuidad les había otorgado. Su dulce e inocente Tommen. Definitivamente la única solución era deshacerse de ellos lo antes posible y gobernar hasta que a él le tocase, debía crecer primero. De todas formas lo había hecho: era más alto que antes y sus ojos mostraban una tristeza que no tenían antes. Estaba asustado y muy avergonzado por el sufrimiento de su madre. Llorando como un bebé pidió su perdón. Besó su mano y juró que pediría a la Fe que restaurara su honor y el de Margaery. 

Margaery. Siempre Margaery. Estuvo a punto de reprenderlo, pero calló. Por actuar precipitadamente terminó desnuda frente a los vulgares y roñosos mendigos de la ciudad. La maldita ramera sorbía el seso de su hijo con lo que tenía entre las piernas. Debía pensar las cosas con claridad como su padre. No volvería a rodearse de aduladores como los traidores Merryweather. Despacharía a los consejeros. Nunca más permitiría que su orgullo herido condicionara la victoria.

Abrazó a su hijo con dulzura. Su juicio sería público, una nueva humillación. El septo de Baelor estaría abierto para cualquiera que deseara regodearse con el espectáculo. No les dejaría burlarse de ella otra vez. No de nuevo. Sus hermosos vestidos volvían a ser un escudo entre su cuerpo y la muchedumbre que la mancilló. Decían que su cuerpo era como el de una mujer común, pero ninguna de ellas se había visto encerrada en una celda apestosa sin dormir ni comer, con septas que le quitaban el pan de la boca y la interrogaban hasta la extenuación. No, no lo sabían. Su cuerpo había sido destrozado por el maltrato, pero gracias a los cuidados de Qyburn y Jocelyn volvía a ser hermosa. Sus mejillas habían recobrado el color y sus pechos se habían redondeado. Sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas. Sí, era una mujer espléndida, y espléndidamente engalanada enfrentaría y derrotaría a todos los rostros burlones.

Su campeón enfrentaría al de la Fe y al día siguiente juzgarían a Margaery. Tommen no asistiría a ninguno de los dos juicios. El consejo lo había convencido de quedarse en el palacio por su edad y el gorrión supermo estaba de acuerdo, considerando lo duro que sería para él. En cualquier caso Cersei había ordenado a Qyburn contratar en secreto un grupo de mercenarios para evitar que escapara sin que lo supiera. En ese momento rodeaban todas las entradas de su habitación disfrazados de sirvientes.

Un grupo de miembros de la fe militante acompañó su litera hasta el septo. El tribunal estaba presidido por el Gorrión Supremo, quien había permitido la entrada a cientos y cientos de plebeyos ignorantes. Repugnantes alimañas. Fue escoltada a un estrado, desde el que podía ver a Margaery, a sus fastidiosas primas, a Mace Tyrell y al viejo Tarly junto a su hijo. También a varios nobles fastidiosos como el príncipe de las Islas del Verano. Serían los mismos que asistirían al juicio de la asquerosa ramera al día siguiente. Era su único consuelo, pensar en lo que mucho que sufrirían mientras la miraban con sus ojos divertidos, mofándose de ella. Mecánicamente realizó todos los actos de costumbre. Se levantó para jurar su inocencia antes los dioses sin pensar y cuando se sentó vio una expresión generalizada de admiración. La luz de una de las ventanas daba justo en su rostro, resaltando la palidez de su piel. No se parecía a la mujer flaca y asustada caminando desnuda por las calles. Oyó varios susurros acompañados de narices sorbiendo el aire perfumado y lamentos. Los dos campeones fueron llamados, aparecieron por lados opuestos. Uno era Robert Strong. El otro, Loras Tyrell.

Loras no se veía tan hermoso como antes: de hecho no estaba hermoso en absoluto. Después del ataque a los hombres del hierro había quedado terriblemente desfigurado, aunque seguía usando una hermosa capa con flores de oro bordadas. Margaery a lo lejos se llenaba de odio mal disimulado. Casi le daba pena ver a Loras, quien solía parecer un sueño, transformado en una horrible pesadilla. En cambio, Robert Strong estaba imponente con su yelmo cerrado y su armadura blanca. Apenas se había ubicado en su sitio y el miedo se apoderó de quienes estaban presentes.

\- Hijos míos, estamos reunidos ante los Siete para juzgar a Cersei Lannister, reina regente, por los múltiples crímenes de los que ha sido acusada - comenzó el gorrión -. Bajo la guía del Guerrero, Ser Loras Tyrell ha confesado sus propios pecados y jurado expiarlos mediante el servicio como uno de sus hijos.

Mace mostraba gran dolor. La satisfacía ver su rostro de patán oscurecido por la tristeza.

\- Sólo los dioses pueden juzgar nuestros actos. Nuestro campeón enfrentará al de la reina, ser Robert Strong. Campeones, arrodillaos.

Obedecieron. El gorrión avanzó hacia ellos y mostró una esfera de vidrio que levantó por encima de sus cabeza. La luz cayó sobre ellos formando un arcoíris. Con voz alta y melódica, el gorrión rogó a los dioses su guía e hizo varias florituras en el aire antes de guardar la esfera entre sus ropas.

Dos escuderos llevaron las armas. Loras eligió una espada y un escudo liviano mientras su oponente mostraba preferencia por una esfera de hierro suspendida de una larga cadena. Strong rechazó el escudo.

\- ¡Combatid! - gritó un gorrión tocando un címbalo dorado.

Ambos se levantaron. Caminaron en círculos sin dejar de mirarse, acercándose cada vez más. Loras lanzó el primer golpe, pero no dio en su rival. Alcanzó a cubrirse cuando lo atacaron y se puso fuera de alcance de la esfera de hierro. Loras se movía de un lado a otro tan rápido como la víbora roja y luego saltó hacia su oponente lanzando estocadas. Rozó el brazo de Strong varias veces e incluso enterró su espada en uno de sus costados, pero este no mostró señales de sentir el metal entrando en su carne o siquiera de dolor. Todos estaban sorprendidos, excepto Cersei. Qyburn era un hombre sabio, capaz de arrancar cualquier cosa de las garras de la muerte. Especialmente a su campeón. La Montaña. Qyburn era el único hombre totalmente fiel a ella en la ciudad y probablemente en Westeros.

La esfera pesaba mucho y dejaba marcas en donde aterrizaba, pero ser Robert la movía fácilmente, como si estuviera hecha de plumas en vez de pesado hierro. Loras retrocedía, avanzaba e intentaba cansarlo. Pero no podría. El mismo estaba cada vez más lento. Tras un golpe en el rostro se detuvo para escupir sangre y un par de dientes.

-¡Cuidado! - gritó Dickon Tarly.

Demasiado tarde. Loras se dio vuelta sólo para que la esfera de hierro golpeara su pecho. No pudo levantarse. Ser Robert volvió a golpearle una y otra vez sin parar, ensañándose con su cuerpo. Todos estaban callados, incapaces de reaccionar hasta que el grito de Margaery rompió el silencio. Corrió hacia su hermano sin importarle el salvajismo de ser Robert. Su padre y los Tarly la siguieron, deteniendo a duras penas los golpes que desgraciadamente no impactaron sobre ella. Una verdadera lástima.

\- ¡Alto! - gritó el septón supremo. Strong no cejaba en su empeño, incluso si más hombres se sumaban a la tarea de contenerlo.

\- Suficiente - dijo Cersei acercándose a él.

Al oír su voz, ser Robert detuvo sus golpes. Dickon Tarly tenía una pierna rota y su padre un ojo morado. Mace trataba de reanimar a su hijo mientras Margaery lloraba a mares sosteniendo a Loras contra sí. Muerto.

Muerto. Cersei era inocente ante los dioses.

\- ¡Sois una asesina! - gritó Margaery con lágrimas en los ojos sobre las exclamaciones de horror de los asistentes -. ¡Mi hermano ha muerto! ¡Vos sois la culpable de todo, maldita bruja!

Soltó el cuerpo y avanzó hacia ella con su rostro desfigurado por la ira, pero Robert Stong le cortó el paso interponiéndose entre ambas. El gorrión supremo la miró con pena.

Anunció la inocencia de Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En teoría, Robert Strong es la montaña, pero no se confirmará hasta Vientos de invierno, pero tiene sentido y como en la serie lo ponen así pues Ok 👌🏻 Por otro lado, se supone que si Cersei era declarada culpable los Tyrell también estarían en peligro, así que es imposible que enviaran a Loras como campeón, pero tenía que estar ahí, así que ignoré el dato. Cersei debería tener siete campeones, pero tardaría mucho en encontrarlos y el capítulo sería demasiado lento.


	8. Chapter 8

Espadas, espadas y más espadas. En calidad de herrero, Gendry no había visto más que hierro, fuego y armas durante varios días. Puntas de flechas, hachas y todo tipo de mazas de guerra. Letales y fáciles de manipular incluso para personas sin entrenamiento como las que en ese instante examinaban los filos. _Somos un grupo patético_ , reconoció para sí mismo.

Lim Capa de Limón había enviado un buen montón de granjeros, siervos desplazados y artesanos. Hombres y mujeres encolerizados por el odio a los Frey. También había hallado a la mujer de Tarth, que cabalgó hasta ellos junto a su escudero. Podrick. Un chico tímido pero simpático. Le caía bien. Solían hablar durante las comidas, después de cumplir cada uno sus deberes. Él en la fragua y Podrick con su señora, quien se encargaba de enseñar el uso de la espada a los campesinos y de organizar las pequeñas emboscadas que mantenían la moral de la tropa y les proporcionaban recursos. A pesar de su valía, la mujer trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos posible de lady Stoneheart. Era de esperarse. Su señora perseguía sin piedad a los traidores y los ejecutaba sin mayor ceremonia. No tenía demasiado claro lo que había pasado entre ellas pero debía ser un lío gordo, en especial porque Brienne llevaba consigo una espada Lannister. Los hombres decían que sólo se había salvado por la posibilidad de encontrar viva a la hija mayor de lady Stoneheart, que había desaparecido tras la muerte del niñato rubio que ocupaba el trono. La mujer alta tenía suerte considerando que se había enredado con el Matarreyes. Visto así era obvio que se mantuviera al margen, a él tampoco le habría gustado estar demasiado cerca de lady Stoneheart en su lugar. Aunque le parecía ilógico que una mujer que se decía leal se uniera a un hombre como él. De todas formas, ¿dónde estaba Lannister cuando querían ejecutarla? Sin duda la traicionó como había hecho con el rey loco, el borracho y su hermana.

Dejó el martillo de lado y encargó a un chico que apagara los fuegos. Tras limpiarse el sudor se dirigió al pequeño claro donde Podrick lo esperaba. Había comprobado en uno de los enfrentamientos que, si bien era fuerte y capaz de vencer a otros, actuaba erráticamente. Debía aprender a manejar más armas, a entender al enemigo, a luchar como un guerrero. Al compartir sus preocupaciones con Podrick, este le había sugerido hablar con sus señora. Brienne aceptó enseñarle. Cada vez que coincidían en el campamento, Brienne y Podrick le enseñaban las tareas básicas de un escudero: limpieza de heridas, maniobras a caballo, incluso algunas canciones que Brienne había aprendido de su padre en Tarth. No destacaba en ninguna de esas tareas. Sin embargo se esforzaba en ellas, tal como se esforzaba en aprender el uso de las armas. Pese a haber forjado varias espadas a lo largo de su vida jamás se atrevió a usar una. No sabía cómo sujetarlas y no tenía paciencia suficiente. En sus manos se veían pequeñas.

\- Que bueno que llegas, Gendry - saludó Podrick con una sonrisa nerviosa -. Estoy terminando de limpiar la armadura de lady Brienne.

El graznido de un cuervo los sobresaltó. Podrick miró uno de los árboles, donde un cuervo picoteaba un cadáver que colgaba putrefacto. Sobre un tronco caído habían depositado las armas. El martillo estaba esperando.

\- Te daré una mano - murmuró.

Llenó un barril con arena para luego introducir la pesada armadura. Lo hicieron rodar varias veces y luego frotaron las piezas de metal para quitar el óxido. Al terminar el rostro del escudero estaba enrojecido por el esfuerzo. El suyo sólo tenía las mejillas rosadas, como pudo comprobar tras ver su reflejo en el metal. Años de trabajar el acero lo habían vuelto fuerte, capaz de levantar los objetos más pesados sin desfallecer y de manejar el martillo como nadie. No podía usar las armas típicas de otros caballeros, pero no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse porque el martillo era el arma del rey. Así lo había repetido Brienne en múltiples ocasiones: aunque sabía luchar con espada, era tan fuerte como él y le faltaba agilidad en comparación a otros hombres más bajos o débiles. Cuando la armadura estuvo reluciente comenzó a entrenar junto a Podrick. Era el oponente perfecto. Gracias a él había ganado en aprendizaje, cosa que no podía decir de los nuevos hombres.

Sólo eran campesinos. Campesinos que debían aprender a luchar o morir. Desde hacía algún tiempo echaba una mano a los otros y a eso se redujo su vida desde su llegada al escondite. Trabajar en la fragua. Entrenar con Podrick. Enseñar a los campesinos a usar armas que no requerían gran destreza. Por suerte para todos Lim Capa de Limón llegó un día con soldados de verdad. Todos ellos desertores, pero soldados al fin y al cabo. La mayoría de ellos arrepentidos de los saqueos y rapiñas ordenadas por sus señores Bolton o Lannister, quienes permitían asesinatos y violaciones para mantener el poder. No dijeron a lady Stoneheart de dónde venían en caso de que tuviese la idea de colgarlos. Los necesitaban. En ese momento la hermandad no llegaba a más de doce personas. Cuarenta soldados, ochenta campesinos, Podrick Payne, Brienne de Tarth. _Un desastre_ , pensó. _Un grupo pequeño. Sólo la mitad sabe algo de guerra, soy el único herrero y el resto está aquí por odio a los Frey, no por amor a nuestra causa._

No temía el momento en que lady Stoneheart decidiera enviarlos a pelear. Incluso lo deseaba. Había jurado seguirla hasta la muerte si era necesario después de que Berric Dondarrion diese su vida por ella. Sin embargo una parte de él sabía que muchos podrían morir. Perdería amigos. Familia.

Otra vez.

Al decidir que era suficiente entrenamiento por ese día soltó el martillo. Fue a coger ropas limpias para luego adentrarse en una de las cuevas que componían el escondite de la hermandad, donde corría uno de los ríos y podría tomar un baño. Una chica pelirroja estaba cuidando los fuegos que entibiaban el ambiente, él le pidió una barra de jabón. Comenzó a quitarse las ropas sudadas cuando quedó a solas y entró al agua. Estaba fría. Caviló un par de minutos, pensando si debía o no poner más leña en el fuego y un par de manos cálidas tocaron su espalda. Sobresaltado, volteó para encontrar a la chica pelirroja detrás suyo.

\- Puedo ayudarte a lavar tu espalda - sugirió con los ojos brillando.

Sintió que sus mejillas hervían y a duras penas le pidió que saliera. Se sumergió completamente en el agua hasta que se fue, totalmente perturbado. Tom Sietecauces le había dicho una vez que a ciertos hombres las mujeres caían como frutas maduras. Lo había ignorado, lo había tomado como una broma, pero sabía que se refería a él. Aún así no podía creerlo o aceptarlo. Por su condición de bastardo había crecido con el miedo y la vergüenza de acercarse a la mayoría de las chicas, ni siquiera pensaba acercarse a ellas. Se bañó rápidamente y se vistió a medias antes de salir. Debía reconocer que la chica lo había conmocionado, casi asustado. Caminó rápidamente a la fragua poniéndose el resto de sus ropas. Brienne estaba ahí, analizando las saetas que descansaban ordenadamente sobre una bandeja.

\- Gendry, que bueno que llegas - murmuró con los labios apretados y la cara roja -. Necesito una punta de lanza especial. Traje un dibujo.

Se ató las lazadas de la camisa y se puso el jubón Analizó el pergamino con cuidado: era una lanza extraña con la punta redonda, casi como una hoz. La cara de Brienne parecía un tomate, como casi siempre que lo veía. Su faz era tan severa que temía que estuviera enojada con él, aunque no sabía la razón.

\- Puedo hacerla - respondió devolviendo el dibujo -. Estará lista muy pronto. Lady Brienne... ¿os podría preguntar algo?

\- Por supuesto.

-¿Estáis enfadada conmigo?

Era algo que rondaba su cabeza. La mirada de la mujer lo incomodaba desde que la conoció, pero sabía que no tenía malas intenciones. Por alguna razón le hacía recordar a su madre, aunque no se parecían en nada. Aún así lo cohibía al punto de enfadarlo, sabía que lo observaba cuando creía que no estaba atento. Brienne suspiró tan profundamente que pareció tragar todo el aire del lugar. Sus enormes ojos brillaron y por un segundo, a pesar de las espantosas cicatrices de su cara, le pareció que no era tan fea como decían.

\- Discúlpame Gendry. No has hecho nada - su rostro áspero se suavizó de pronto -. Es que tú... ¿Sabías que el rey Robert tenía dos hermanos?

\- Sí. Dos - gruñó con el ceño fruncido -. Una vez vi a Stannis en el taller de Tobho Mott. El otro usaba ropa brillante. Dicen que le gustaban los chicos.

Brienne tosió incómoda.

\- Hace tiempo hubo un torneo en honor a Renly. Él se había casado y deseaba ser rey. Yo gané - su mirada se ablandó como un trozo de mantequilla al fuego -. Él me nombró su guardia personal. Nadie había confiado en mí para una misión importante. Y murió estando bajo mi cuidado.

Tragó saliva y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Gendry no supo que decir. Se veía triste, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver en todo eso. Tales palabras no significaban gran cosa para él.

\- Lo siento - articuló cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado largo.  
\- ¿Sabes algo? Te pareces a él - dijo de forma soñadora -. No era tan alto como tú ni tan fuerte, y usaba barba corta. Tenía tu mismo color de ojos y una forma similar del rostro. Decía que era herencia de su abuela Rhaelle, aunque nunca la conoció.

Parecía sumergida en sus recuerdos. Se acercó a él y aprisionó su rostro entre las manos heladas. Gendry sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. No sabía como quitársela de encima, Brienne era una buena mujer y no quería ser descortés con ella.

\- Si no te afeitaras te verías muy pa... Dime - musitó acercándose -. ¿Conociste a tu padre?

\- Ya os dije que no el día que nos conocimos - afirmó hoscamente, odiaba hablar del tema -. Mi madre nunca me habló de él. A mí no me importa de todos modos. Seguro era un borracho cualquiera.

Brienne no insistió. En cambio, le dijo que descansara y que comiese algo.  
El aroma a pan recién horneado lo guió directamente junto a los demás hombres. De los calderos salía un olor repugnante. Gendry rogó que no fuera la cena, tenía hambre y habría dado su brazo derecho por un guiso de carne con verduras. Lady Stoneheart salió de una de las tiendas y tomó su lugar. Como todos, dobló la rodilla antes de que ella se sentase.

_Mierda, estoy hambriento._

Lady Stoneheart no se alimentaba pero siempre los acompañaba durante la comida de la noche. Había ordenado a un antiguo carpintero fabricar largos mesones donde todos se sentaban, caballeros y campesinos. Daba las órdenes del día y se quedaba hasta que el último plato había sido retirado. Solo entonces desaparecía hasta la mañana siguiente. La madre inmisericorde. Su piel era blanca como los huesos y aún tenía heridas abiertas. Nunca hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

La comida fue una decepción, como siempre. La leche estaba agria, el queso duro como piedra. El plato fuerte estaba hecho con nueces molidas y carne de comadreja o nutria. Lo único rescatable era el pan fresco, hecho con un cargamento de harina que habían robado a los Frey. Como deseaba un poco de miel para acompañarlo.

_Ojalá robásemos algo de miel. Y un par de sacos de nabos._

\- Mis leales caballeros y vasallos - la voz gutural de lady Stoneheart silenció todas las conversaciones -. Me habéis honrado con vuestra lealtad y confianza. Sois hombres y mujeres luchando contra el mal que amenaza con extenderse por este reino. Ese mal se llama Walder Frey, y vosotros habéis luchado por liberar esta comarca de su yugo. Ha llegado la hora de pagaros.

Tenía la mano sobre la garganta. Su voz era áspera, un estertor moribundo. Jamás olvidaría los primeros meses después de su resurrección, cuando no podía más que hacerse entender entre susurros y gruñidos. Los hombres aplaudieron sorprendidos al oír la palabra "pago".

\- Sí, os pagaré. ¡Os pagaré con la venganza! - exclamó apretando su cuello como si quisiera asfixiarse -. Los Frey han permitido el pillaje, abusos y asesinatos. Matan a su propia gente y han dado la espalda a las leyes de los dioses. Los atacaremos y los venceremos. ¡Seremos los ganadores!

Se retiró después de ordenar que abriesen un barril de vino. Entre la algarabía y los gritos de celebración, Gendry encontró otro rostro que reflejaba el mismo pensamiento. Thoros. Estaban perdidos.

Condenados a perder vidas.

Esa idea oscura rondó su cabeza toda la noche y las semanas posteriores. Lady Stoneheart ya había trazado un plan que explicó a todos los miembros de la hermandad, quienes a su vez debían trasmitirlo a los demás hombres. Él no tenía miedo a luchar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las vidas que se iban a perder. Guerreros, amigos... hermanos. Parte de su familia.

Al día siguiente comenzaron un nuevo ciclo de actividad. Empacaron sus escasas posesiones y recogieron su campamento. Ocultaron bien las entradas y varios tramperos de las aldeas quemadas se encargaron de tender varios armadijos para impedir el paso a los desconocidos o curiosos. Cualquiera que pusiese un pie cerca sin conocer el lugar quedaría colgado. Caminaron largo tiempo por la foresta en silencio fúnebre, hasta que avistaron las torres gemelas a lo lejos. Había llegado el momento de mostrar su lealtad.

\- Señor de la luz, defiéndenos. Señor de la luz, protégenos en la oscuridad. Señor de la luz, que tu rostro brille sobre nosotros.

\- Enciende tu llama entre nosotros, R'hllor - imploró Thoros de Myr mientras los seguidores del dios rojo rezaban a coro -. Señor de la luz, danos tu fuerza y sabiduría.

A lo lejos campesinos y soldados rezaban a las distintas encarnaciones de los Siete bajo la guía de lady Stoneheart. De vez en cuando miradas curiosas paseaban por el pequeño grupo de miembros de la hermandad hasta que veían el rostro huraño de Gendry y sus ojos fríos: entonces apartaban la vista de los seguidores de R'hllor.

Gendry se había convertido a su fe tras renunciar a los dioses. Pero estaba respondiendo la oración de forma mecánica. Creía en R'hllor, pero no pensaba que fuera capaz de darles fuerza para tomar el castillo. Y de serlo seguramente no lo haría. ¿Por qué un dios iba a preocuparse por ellos? _Esto es una locura. No es lo mismo que atacar a los soldados en el bosque. Es territorio enemigo. Esto saldrá mal._

Miró sus manos. Temblaban. Las sujetó con fuerza, no era el momento para mostrar cobardía o debilidad. Cuando terminaron de rezar comenzaron a desplegarse según el plan establecido. Él y Anguy de Dorne entrarían al castillo buscando un trabajo, aprovechando que los Frey estaban escasos de hombres. Mientras tanto los miembros restantes, dispersos por el bosque, intensificarían las emboscadas para deshacerse de todos los soldados que pudieran. Debía admitir que el momento era ideal. Los aliados de Walder Frey estaban ocupados luchando en otros lugares. El mismo Frey había enviado mil cuatrocientos de sus soldados a Roose Bolton hacía poco, además de varios de sus hijos mayores. Entonces en el castillo quedaba una guarnición de doscientos soldados, los sirvientes y la familia. La hermandad enviaría un mensaje en el momento preciso, entonces él y Anguy tendrían que deshacerse de los guardias y abrir las puertas.

Que lástima disponer de tan pocos hombres.

La ejecución sería complicada, más de uno moriría. Tal vez él mismo. Pero a lady Stoneheart no le importaba mientras muriera Frey. Ni siquiera habló del destino de los niños y mujeres. Gendry evitó pensarlo. Tenía miedo. Miedo de verse obligado a matar a un inocente. _A veces no entiendo por qué lord Beric revivió a esta mujer. Sé que es la madre de Arya pero no se parece en nada a ella,_ pensó apretando los labios. _Quiere proteger a los débiles, pero los oprime con sus ganas de vengarse. No tiene misericordia._ Recordó que Arya tenía una lista de venganza que se engrosaba cada día más. Tal vez no eran tan diferentes. Las dos eran impulsivas y pasionales, capaces de luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias. De la nada recordó a Comadreja. Una niñita insignificante. Pero Arya la había rescatado, incluso peleando con él para ayudarla. Porque estaba indefensa. Arya nunca habría matado a un inocente.

Un pequeño grupo los llevó al Cruce en la mañana. Mientras más cerca estaban mejor podían apreciar las torres bajo la llovizna, cada una igual de oscura, rodeada de fosos y murallas. Antes de que salieran del bosque, Thoros los despidió con una bendición y un rostro preocupado. Estaba en contra de todo ello pero había jurado a Beric servir a la sombra de Catelyn Stark.Su trabajo sería tratar de revivir a los posibles muertos.

Algunos grupos de campesinos se acercaban a las puertas de una de las torres. Gendry dejó que Anguy hablara por ambos e hiciera amigos entre los demás mientras él se dedicaba a ignorarlos. En la entrada, un niño los guió hasta un hombre que decía ser el mayordomo. Mientras Anguy inventaba alguna historia sobre una aldea y lo convencía de emplearlos se dedicó a observar el castillo: muchos siervos, pocos hombres para defender las murallas. La mayoría mujeres y niños. Ojalá lady Stoneheart mostrase algo de piedad. También por los ancianos, como el mayordomo gruñón.

\- ¿Entonces este chico es un herrero? - apuntó a su pecho con una de sus manos -. ¿Qué sabes hacer?

\- Puedo forjar cualquier cosa - contestó secamente -. Podría hacer cualquier arma para vos.

\- Ahora no necesitamos armas - gruñó el viejo en respuesta -. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda herrar los caballos, arreglar nuestras puertas y fabricar utensilios de cocina. Muchos, el señor celebrará un banquete de bodas en unas semanas. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

Respondió afirmativamente y lo enviaron con el anciano maestro herrero para una prueba. La fragua parecía usarse poco en esos momentos, aunque todo estaba muy ordenado. Se enteró de que los aprendices habían sido enviados a la batalla, en apoyo a los aliados de lord Frey. El hombre se movía con dificultad por el peso de los años y era charlatán. Casi lo molestaba, pero sabía mucho y cuando se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba supervisión lo dejó en paz tras decirle lo que debía hacer. Descolgó el martillo y las tenazas para dedicarse a fabricar herraduras y hebillas para los arreos de los animales. Tras una siesta de varias horas, su nuevo maestro le dijo que podía descansar. Prefirió quedarse.

El viejo salió prometiendo enviarle comida. Asintió y siguió martilleando, aunque minutos después sintió una mirada fija. Levantó la cabeza. En la entrada una chica baja esperaba con una bandeja de comida. Al chocar sus ojos ella intentó fingir que no había estado observando.

\- ¿Qué miras? - preguntó molesto. Ella no contestó -. ¿Qué, no hablas?

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y movió la cabeza negativamente mientras depositaba la bandeja con comida cerca suyo.

\- ¿Eres muda?

Asintió. Se sintió algo violento y quiso decir algo, pero ella salió corriendo. La había asustado. Una chica extraña. Se puso a comer y poco después entró Anguy, sucio como nunca lo había visto en todos los años que lo conocía. Llevaba consigo un vaso vacío, pan y carne.

\- Tuve arrear los cerdos. Hace años que no hacía este tipo de trabajos - rió alegremente -. Pregunté al herrero por ti y dijo que estabas acá. ¿Por qué no fuiste a comer con los demás?

\- Prefiero comer solo - gruñó tomando el pan -. ¿Algo útil?

\- La puerta principal está deteriorada. La madera de las demás, podrida. Frey no se preocupa más que por desflorar doncellas en su boda. Viejo verde - se burló haciendo un guiño obsceno -. Sólo han invitado a sus familiares cercanos, ningún aliado vendrá por la guerra. Los guardias parecen perezosos. Bastará con hacer amistad y darles un poco de vino.

Eso no le pareció bien. Cierto, Walder Frey había matado a los hijos de lady Stoneheart y violado las normas de los dioses y los hombres, pero ellos no eran iguales. No eran asesinos desalmados. No irrumpían en medio de la noche para masacrar personas.

Tragó un poco de cerveza intentado ahogar el sentimiento de culpa y vio a través de la puerta a la chica baja caminando con un jarro de cerveza y vasos, seguramente para los trabajadores del establo o del campo. Anguy también la vio. Salió corriendo para llamarla a grandes voces.

\- ¡Chica, ven acá! ¿Es cerveza? Trae un poco para un par de hombres sedientos - pidió guiñando un ojo con coquetería -. No te preocupes, no mordemos.

Ella fue con la vista baja y sirvió un poco sin mirarlos. Es tímida, pensó al ver que no se atrevía a levantar los ojos. _Sí, hay algo raro en ella_.

\- ¿Te conozco? - la pregunta salió de su boca sin pensarlo.

Ella indicó que no con la cabeza y salió rápidamente.

\- Bonita y con una cara dulce. ¿Te la llevarás a la cama? - Anguy le dio un codazo y una palmada en la espalda -. Parece perfecta para ti, no habla demasiado.

\- No - refunfuñó con hostilidad.

\- Una pena. Si no quieres hacerlo yo podría, ya sabes - palmeó su espalda -. Podríamos conseguir que nos haga compañía. A ambos.

\- Déjala en paz - dijo molesto -. Es una niña. Céntrate en los malditos guardias y yo en las puertas.

Anguy bebió el resto de cerveza en silencio. Gendry sabía que lo consideraba un tipo extraño porque no bebía demasiado, no le gustaba matar y no llevaba chicas a la cama. Tal vez creía que le gustaban los hombres pero tenía miedo de preguntarle. Idiota. En lugar de eso, hablaron un poco del plan y salió tranquilamente a confraternizar con los guardias mientras Gendry terminaba su cerveza a solas.

Volvió al trabajo, tenía mucho que hacer. Durante la tarde, el herrero le presentó al maestro carpintero. Ambos lo llevaron a las puertas para mostrarle su necesidad de arreglo e indicarle los pasos a seguir para restaurarlas a su estado original. Su estado era pésimo, tal como había dicho Anguy. Todo en el castillo necesitaba un largo tiempo para reparaciones, pero ellos actuarían muy pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que la hermandad en el futuro podría tener una táctica de guerra de guerrillas, lo que me parece muy interesante porque Robb tenía un gran ejército que se desgastó por la campaña tan larga que había hecho y ahora lady Stoneheart se encargaría de desgastar a los enemigos en venganza. Y he estado pensando que Arya y Catelyn en el fondo son muy parecidas, aunque Catelyn era tan "dama" para sus cosas que le jugaba en contra, dios, necesito el siguiente libro


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, agárrense fuerte que me tomé una redbull

_Infiernos, infiernos, infiernos._

Empujó la masa contra la mesa con rabia, como si fuera el rostro que deseaba golpear. Arya había invertido tiempo y esfuerzo en sus planes. Sirvió a los odiados Frey. Soportó los comentarios agrios de Elmar y los manoseos de los señores. Incluso se había ganado la confianza del viejo mayordomo. Todo para el estúpido herrero apareciera con Anguy de Dorne para jugar al caballero bandido. Grandísimo idiota. Lo reconoció a pesar de los años y la barba de dos días que cubría su mentón aunque por suerte tuvo la idea de fingirse muda para no hablar con ellos nuevamente. Aun así debía espiarlos siempre que podía, así terminó enterándose de que planeaban atacar el castillo con pocos hombres y pocas posibilidades de salir ilesos. _Si son tan estúpidos merecen su suerte, pensó con rabia. Gendry es un idiota y Anguy todavía más. ¿Por qué debería arriesgarme por ellos?_

Obviamente no se arriesgaría. Aunque... si no intervenía era muy posible que los descubrieran, que los Frey se volvieran paranoicos y llenaran el castillo de guardias armados. Por eso debía actuar pronto, de ser posible esa misma noche. Muchas veces, cuando las otras mujeres estaban durmiendo, pensaba en dejar sus ansias de justicia de lado. Cabalgar lejos de todos los conflictos y buscar un lugar al que pertenecer, hacer amigos entre los demás. Pero no podía. Un techo sobre su cabeza, comida, ni una cama tibia eran sustitutos de la venganza. Lo deseaba. Para eso había dejado Braavos. 

Estaba allí para vengarse. 

Si de todas formas tenían un objetivo común, ¿por qué no unirse a ellos? Estaban del mismo lado y tenían los mismos enemigos. Había servido tisanas, soportado comentarios agrios de Elmar y manoseos de los señores. _Suficiente_ , se dijo mientras rellenaba el pastel con la carne de cerdo y las verduras. 

Debía reconocer que una parte de ella estaba feliz de ver a Gendry a salvo. Pensaba que nunca lo volvería a ver. Aún así seguía furiosa al pensar en su "amistad" y se sentía algo miserable al recordar que la había abandonado por ese grupo de forajidos. Especialmente porque en el fondo de su corazón deseó en algún momento cabalgar a su lado y hacerse bandida. Sólo una niña tonta podía imaginar esas cosas. 

Sabía que era injusta. Gendry nunca había tenido la oportunidad de formar parte de un grupo donde todos eran iguales. _Yo le ofrecí ser parte de mi familia._ Tal pensamiento hacía que su corazón fuera carcomido por la angustia. No fue suficiente para él, por eso la abandonó en cuanto pudo. Claro que no era suficiente, nadie quería cargar con una niña molesta a la que medio reino habría entregado a la reina. Separarse fue lo mejor para ambos. De todas formas ni siquiera podía asegurar que su familia lo hubiese aceptado. Jon sin duda lo habría hecho, también Bran, Robb y Rickon. ¿Y los otros? ¿Su madre y su hermana? Especialmente su hermana. 

¿Cómo podía criticarlo si ambos eran niños? 

_Ya no es un niño,_ dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza que no cesó de interrumpir su trabajo. _Es un hombre. Un hombre, un hombre, un hombre._

\- Nan, date prisa con esos pasteles - dijo el mayordomo despertándola de su trance -. El joven señor llegará pronto y estará hambriento. 

Asintió y puso sal en el relleno. Walder el Negro había llegado esa misma mañana junto a su hermano Lothar. Eran los hijos favoritos del viejo Walder y debían servirles rápidamente, casi ignorando al resto de la familia por ellos. Si deseaban comer los sirvientes servirían sus platillos favoritos en la loza más fina. Si deseaban un baño las mujeres más atractivas frotarían sus espaldas mientras servían vino en sus copas. Si deseaban a una mujer, esta debía ir a su cama. Sin quejas ni lágrimas. 

Una de las cocineras llevó los pasteles al horno cuando terminó con ellos y el mayordomo la llamó aparte. Le ordenó ponerse ropa limpia mientras esperaba la comida. Las gotas de sudor en su frente delataban su miedo. Tartamudeando, le dijo que sólo serviría a Walder el Negro y que debía quedarse escanciando su vino mientras comiera. 

\- Cuando entres, haz una reverencia y quédate en silencio. Compórtate y obedece en todo. Evita mirarlo - balbuceó con su rostro delatando el miedo que sentía -. Es nuestro señor y debemos servirle. Ahora ponte algo limpio y cuando vuelvas calienta el vino especiado. 

Obedeció. Salió de la cocina escuchando el llanto histérico de una muchacha. Al parecer a Walder le gustaba desflorar chicas jóvenes, igual que a su padre. Un hombre bastante peligroso. En la Casa de Blanco y Negro había aprendido que atacar de frente a esa clase de hombres equivalía a una muerte segura. Con tal pensamiento se vistió y cogió un pequeño frasco escondido entre sus cosas. 

Sueñodulce. 

No fue difícil descubrir que el mayordomo guardaba las medicinas bajo llave en una habitación. Al primer descuido del hombre sacó uno de los frascos, pues sabía gracias a la Niña Abandonada que diez gotas provocaban un sueño del que no se podía despertar. Muerte. Llenó una pequeña ampolla de cristal con el doble de la dosis que necesitaba y la escondió en su manga. Al volver a la cocina uno de los ayudantes le extendió un pellejo de vino. Lo vació en un cazo y lo calentó junto a la miel y las especias, añadiendo el sueñodulce cuando nadie la miraba. Probó un poco con la punta de su meñique antes de verter el líquido en el jarro de plata. Tenía buen sabor. Sus manos temblaban antes de probarlo y no se había dado cuenta hasta que la acción del sueñodulce hizo efecto. 

_Una gota calma el corazón, tres te hacen dormir, diez te dan un sueño eterno._

Preparó la bandeja en la que llevaría los pasteles con mucho cuidado. Era casi tan grande como ella misma, y estaba cargada de comida. Grandes salchichas olorosas a hierbas, ensalada de flores y frutos, pequeños trozos de queso dispuestos ordenadamente sobre gruesas rebanadas de pan. Una copa de cristal para el vino, un cuchillo y una cuchara. Varios huevos en una salsa tan espesa que casi podía partirse. Un trozo de pastel de frutas y algunos de los pasteles de carne que ella misma había preparado. Mientras los ponía sobre un plato sintió hambre, los siervos comían bastante menos y casi siempre a base de sopas y verduras. Depositó el jarro sobre la bandeja cuando le avisaron que Walder esperaba la cena y se la llevó con el estómago rugiendo. 

El hombre sólo debía beber el vino: para ayudarlo había añadido bastante sal a la masa del pastel. Recorrió el largo trecho hasta la habitación que le indicó el mayordomo y tocó la puerta como pudo. Varias groserías pastosas le indicaron que entrase, por lo que abrió. 

\- Sirve el vino - gruñó Walder agresivamente. 

Estaba bebiendo de un odre de piel en un rincón de la habitación. Le obedeció en silencio y dejó la comida sobre una mesa. Walder tiró el pellejo al piso cuando se acabó y se quitó el jubón torpemente antes de sentarse. Se quedó quieta a su lado, presta a llenar la copa cada vez que se vaciaba. Recordó haberlo visto alguna vez en la corte del rey Robert años antes, pero recordaba a un hombre aterrador, no un borracho con los ojos turbios. 

Cada vez que la copa estaba a punto de acabarse la llenaba con cuidado, sin derramar una sola gota. El hombre no se dignó a mirar su rostro siquiera, pero en algún momento se fijó en su pecho incipiente y no quitó la vista de su cuerpo. Parecía muy interesado en sus pequeñas manos. 

\- ¿Deseáis más vino, mi señor? 

\- Me gusta tu piel - tomó su cintura de un zarpazo y comenzó a examinar sus manos -. No eres una bastarda de mi padre, ¿cierto? 

\- No, mi señor - articuló con suavidad para no alertarlo -. Trabajo en la cocina. 

El jarro de vino estaba haciendo efecto. Los párpados violáceos de Walder caían pesadamente, aunque él intentase abrir los ojos. El brazo que sujetaba su cintura se aflojó un poco, aunque continuaba sujetando una de sus manos. 

\- ¿Por qué envían a una sucia chica de las cocinas a servir mi comida? - su lengua se enredó varias veces -. Yo pedí ayuda de cámara. ¿Y por qué estás vestida? Quítate la ropa, zorra inmunda. 

La cabeza de Walder se movió hacia adelante, sus hombros se relajaron. La mano que sujetaba la suya cayó en su regazo, golpeando el metal del cinturón que ataba sus pantalones. 

\- Pronto caerás en un sueño del que no despertarás- murmuró antes de que cerrara los ojos definitivamente -. Soy Arya Stark y tú eres un hombre muerto. 

Walder abrió los ojos de pronto y con sus últimas fuerzas rodeó su cuello con las manos, intentando ahorcarla. Tuvo un segundo de pánico, hasta que los dedos perdieron fuerza y el hombre se durmió. 

Arya se separó de su cuerpo. Levantó la cabeza, sujetándola por el pelo. Miró el rostro tranquilo, los ojos cerrados. Sintió la amargura apoderarse de su corazón, empujó a Walder de una patada haciéndolo rodar por el piso. Se sentó en el lugar que había ocupado Walder para devorar la comida, casi intacta. Al terminar registró la habitación hasta encontrar la llave de la puerta y echó el cerrojo, volvería más tarde. 

Ya en la cocina, entregó los platos sucios a una de las mujeres. El mayordomo se acercó a ella retorciendo sus viejas manos y preguntó si el joven lord Walder deseaba alguna cosa. No le preguntó si le había hecho algo o si estaba bien: era un hombre asustado. Con la boca casi cerrada, para que no notase el olor a especias salir de su boca, respondió que el señor dormía y que deseaba no ser molestado hasta la mañana siguiente. 

Continuó con sus labores hasta la noche, cuando el mayordomo decidió que no había más trabajo para ese día. Sus compañeras soltaron exclamaciones de alivio. Caminó a la estancia femenina charlando de cosas sin importancia y se extendió sobre los juncos que cubrían el piso. Cuando la última vela fue apagada fingió dormir. Los ronquidos y las suaves respiraciones de las demás mujeres le indicaron que todas dormían, pudo salir sin ser molestada. 

En la cocina tenía preparado un saco con cuerdas en su interior y un par de lienzos. Lo cogió junto al cuchillo más grande, uno que siempre estaba bien afilado. Lo usaban para destazar cerdos. 

Corrió a oscuras, confundiéndose entre la niebla gracias a sus vestidos oscuros. Llegó a la habitación de Walder el Negro y quitó el cerrojo, encontrando el cuerpo tal como lo había dejado. 

Cortó la cabeza sin titubear. 

Al desprenderse del cuello, la guardó en el costal y lo colgó de su cintura. Sus ropas y manos se mancharon con un líquido oscuro que no identificó como sangre hasta que vio el rojo a la luz de la vela de la siguiente habitación. 

Lothar Frey dormía en el mismo pasillo que su hermano, separado sólo por un par de salas. La puerta de su habitación no tenía cerrojo alguno, pero desgraciadamente los goznes estaban mal aceitados y chirriaron. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Para su suerte el hombre roncaba profundamente, no sintió la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. El olor a sangre era tan intenso que a ella misma le molestaba, pero él no despertó. Tocó uno de sus pies y no despertó. Definitivamente dormía como un tronco. 

Ató cuidadosamente el lienzo alrededor de su boca tras enrollar las cuerdas en su cuerpo. Se aseguró de que no pudiera moverse. Cuando estuvo segura se sentó sobre él. Bruscamente lo abofeteó, poniendo el cuchillo contra su cuello. Lothar abrió los ojos sin entender qué pasaba. 

\- Quiero que respondas algunas preguntas - susurró fríamente -. Asiente si lo harás. Si gritas, te mueves o intentas hacer algo estúpido rebanaré tu cuello. Luego echaré tu cuerpo a los cerdos. 

Aún sin despertar del todo, Lothar comprendió que su vida estaba en peligro. No movió un músculo, sin duda esperando que ella gastara su tiempo hasta que alguien lo salvara. Necesitaba ser persuasiva. Para ello abrió el saco con su mano libre y le mostró la cabeza de Walder. Pesada como una roca. 

\- Si no respondes te torturaré como a él - mintió -. Si me ayudas podré liberarte. 

Se divirtió deslizando el cuchillo una y otra vez por su cuello hasta que salió una gota de sangre. Lothar asintió al sentir el líquido, ella le dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas en respuesta. 

Probó algo fácil. 

\- ¿Los Bolton continúan en el trono de Winterfell? 

El asintió. 

\- Arya Stark se casó hace un tiempo con Ramsay Bolton. ¿Cómo es él? Supongo que es leal, protector... Un señor devoto de su dama, ya me entiendes. 

Asintió. 

Estaba mintiendo. Deslizó el cuchillo por su mejilla haciéndola sangrar. 

\- No intentes mentirme, lo sabré. Basta el llanto de Arya Stark para desmoralizar un ejército, me lo han dicho. Como sea, ella desapareció. ¿Sabes dónde está? 

El negó. Arya aún sostenía la cabeza, de la cual resbaló una gota de sangre que cayó entre los ojos de Lothar. Este pareció despertar de su apatía y se debatió horrorizado. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas decían a gritos que era sincero. 

\- ¿Está muerta? Sé que colaboraste con los Bolton, aprendes muchas cosas en la casa del enemigo - murmuró para sí misma -. Pero no... imposible. Era un peón valioso. ¿Habrá huido, la habrán secuestrado...? 

Él asintió enfáticamente, pero no importaba. Estaba perdiendo su escaso en preguntas inútiles. Sabía que la otra Arya era maltratada por Ramsay, como si fuera un animal al que podía golpear sin consecuencias. Cualquiera con sentido común y un mínimo de agallas habría huido. O se habría suicidado. Además, Lothar no le servía para obtener información, tal como tampoco sirvió a la pobre y desafortunada impostora. Le dio asco pensar en los múltiples abusos que habría presenciado sin intervenir. 

\- Nunca hiciste nada por salvarla de ese bastardo, ¿me equivoco? - murmuró sintiendo la boca amarga -. Los rumores vuelan. Tengo noticias para ti. Esa chica es una impostora. Arya Stark está viva y dispuesta a vengar a la familia que traicionaste. 

Cortó su garganta y lo decapitó rápidamente. Metió la cabeza en el costal antes de salir. 

Su tiempo se acababa y aún le quedaban varias cámaras que recorrer. Por suerte había descubierto algunos de los pasadizos del castillo, los cuales parecían abandonados. La llevaron rápidamente a las habitaciones de los hombres, quienes dormían tranquilamente a pesar de sus pecados. Los mató uno por uno sin remordimientos. Sin permitirles despertar siquiera. Trabajo sucio, pero eficaz. Deshonroso. La casa Frey estaba llena de cobardes que se creían seguros en su castillo y eso los había condenado. A pesar del odio que sentía por sus mujeres pusilánimes y los hijos de esos hombres entendía que no eran culpables por la muerte de su madre. Debían vivir. Ignoró la estancia donde vivían juntos, constantemente amedrentados por el señor del castillo. Así terminó frente a las puertas de Walder Frey. El mismo que traicionó a su familia, que asesinó a Robb y a su madre. El que la había convertido en una huérfana como a muchos chicos de las tierras de los ríos. 

Empuñó el cuchillo con fuerza. 

Abrió una de las puertas de ébano con mucho cuidado, esperando ver su horrible rostro entre las sábanas. Para su sorpresa los candelabros estaban encendidos y el viejo no estaba acostado, sino que dormitaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Una preciosa muchacha descansaba en el piso. No dormida. Muerta. Sus manos blancas estaban sobre una esterilla ensangrentada junto a varios cristales rotos. 

Caminó con el cuchillo listo. Un lobo aulló a lo lejos y sin poder evitarlo resopló. 

\- ¿Walder? Tardaste en venir, ¿no extrañas a tu padre? - tartamudeó medio dormido sin voltearse -. Tenía una sorpresa, pero ya ves, la ramera prefirió la muerte antes que entregarse. Saca el cuerpo antes de que comience a apestar. 

Veloz como el rayo atravesó la habitación antes de que Walder volteara. Apenas lo alcanzó tapó la boca desdentada con su brazo derecho y apretó con todas sus fuerzas para que ningún sonido escapase. 

\- Walder está durmiendo - susurró a media voz. 

El anciano cuerpo se agitó intentando que perdiera su equilibrio. La boca marchita se cerró sobre el brazo que sofocaba sus gritos, los dedos huesudos se enterraron en la piel del rostro de Arya. 

A pesar del dolor de su brazo siguió tapando la boca de Walder Frey. Tras empujar las molestas manos lejos de su rostro comenzó a buscar uno de los lienzos en su bolsa. Sacó uno, lo hizo una bola y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la manta que cubría las delgadas piernas. Lo metió en su boca rápidamente antes de amordazarlo con rudeza. Luego lo ató a la silla hasta que no pudo moverse. Walder Frey era muy anciano y muy frágil. 

No era rival para ella. 

-Cuidado, mi señor - movió el cuchillo sobre el arrugado cuello -. Mis manos están manchadas con la sangre de vuestros hijos. 

El brillo de la hoja atrajo la atención de los viejos ojos. 

\- Habéis pecado contra los dioses Walder Frey y ellos me enviaron a vos - puso sus manos sobre las demacradas mejillas -. Soy hija de una madre asesinada y hermana de un hombre traicionado. Soy Arya Stark y el invierno ha llegado a vuestra puerta. 

Pensó que sin duda había reconocido los ojos de su padre en los suyos, grises e implacables. El cuchillo pasó rápidamente por la garganta, degollándolo. 

El corte fue tan profundo que la cabeza cayó a un costado, rebotando sobre la alfombra de seda. 

Bajó de las piernas del cadáver para recogerla y guardarla. Pesaba bastante menos que las de sus hijos y podía sostenerla fácilmente con una de sus manos. Su cuello sudaba y mientras lo secaba pensó que hacía bastante calor. Un hombre viejo como Walder debía congelarse por las noches. Al observar la cámara identificó las fuentes de calor, la chimenea y los trípodes de hierro con brasas. 

Arya aseguró la pesada bolsa en su cintura y tomó los atizadores. Cuidadosamente sacó algunos troncos ardiendo y los arrojó sobre la cama. Volcó los trípodes sobre las alfombras de seda y estrelló los candiles de aceite que colgaban de la pared contra las brasas. El fuego se avivó. 

Corrió de vuelta a su habitación rápidamente. La bolsa pesaba en su cintura y le escocían las manos, pero podía soportarlo. Por suerte no tenía quemaduras. Empacó sus pertenencias tan rápido como pudo para ir a la forja. Aún no se veía el fuego en la otra torre, quizá tomaría más tiempo del que había planeado... o tal vez se había apagado. Ya no importaba, sólo quería largarse. 

Antes de entrar al cobertizo se detuvo a tomar aliento. Notó un sabor áspero en la garganta, pero se calmó y miró a través de una de las ventanas de la forja. Gendry dormía tranquilamente en un catre cercano, el viejo maestro algo más lejos. Tomó impuso con sus manos para entrar a través de ella tras comprobar que la puerta estaba cerrada. Recordando que Gendry solía tener el sueño bastante ligero tapó su boca y palmeó suavemente su mejilla. Él abrió sus ojos. 

\- No hables - murmuró en su oído -. Sígueme. 

Pensó que la ignoraría, pero él asintió y le indicó que saliera. Obedeció y saltó por la ventana. Apenas posó sus pies en la tierra oyó el ruido que Gendry hacía al vestirse y poco después apareció frente a ella con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Pensé que no hablabas - gruñó restregando sus ojos-. ¿Qué rayos quieres? 

\- La hermandad me ha enviado para ayudarte - mintió -. Abre el saco, y no grites. 

Gendry ahogó una exclamación. 

\- ¿Qué demo...? 

\- Walder Frey. Busca a tu amigo arquero, traeré caballos. Nos juntaremos acá, saldremos por la puerta este. No tardes. 

Lo dejó sin esperar respuesta. Los caballos relincharon cuando entró al establo pero no importaba porque estaba vacío: los mozos sólo pernoctaban ahí en primavera para atender los partos, aún era invierno. Ensilló rápidamente un par de caballos y a su corcel. Este la siguió dócilmente, reconocía su olor y sus pasos tras tanto tiempo juntos. Aún así debió tomar las riendas de los otros, que bufaban nerviosamente. Cruzó el patio de los establos hasta la herrería. 

\- Así que hablas - masculló una voz conocida -. Gendry dijo que te ha enviado la hermandad. ¿Cómo sabremos que no es una trampa? 

Una sombra enfundada en una capa negra sacó un arco y apuntó a su corazón. Por respuesta le arrojó el saco. Anguy lo atrapó torpemente y revisó su contenido. Luego apartó la vista con asco sólo para vomitar ruidosamente. 

\- Frey y sus herederos - murmuró hastiada -. Puedes revisar los cuerpos o acompañarnos y deshacerte del guardia con tus malditas flechas. 

Caminaron silenciosamente a la muralla este con las riendas de los animales en las manos. El hombre que vigilaba estaba distraído. Arya indicó con señas a Anguy que disparara. Cuando murió se acercaron a la puerta. Al ser de dimensiones reducidas Gendry levantó la tranca con una mano, la abrió como si estuviese hecha de paja en vez de madera. Subieron a sus monturas y cabalgaron varios minutos hasta llegar al límite del bosque. Sólo entonces Arya se dio vuelta para mirar el lugar que habían dejado atrás. 

Una columna de humo se elevaba hasta el cielo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry y Arya se han encontrado, pero él no sabe que ella es ella... o tal vez ella no sabe que él sabe que ella es ella y no quien pretende ser. Bienvenidos a juegos mentales.   
> Me gusta más la muerte de Walder en la serie, pero no hay tiempo para ello, así que será a la próxima historia.


	10. Chapter 10

El único ruido constante en el bosque era producido por los cascos de los caballos. A veces se oía el viento a través de las hojas o el aullido de los lobos, pero eran iban y venían de forma inconsistente. El negro de la noche comenzaba a convertirse en gris oscuro y las estrellas desaparecían lentamente. De vez en cuando, Gendry miraba hacia atrás, sorprendido por la columna de humo que se alzaba, cada vez mayor. Anguy hacía lo mismo, pero la chica no se dignó a mirar siquiera. Parecía segura de que no serían perseguidos.

Él no estaba demasiado seguro. En algún momento encontrarían los cuerpos y los relacionarían a los siervos desaparecidos. Faltarían tres caballos y un guardia habría muerto también. Sin embargo, el humo... Decidió que no quería saber qué había hecho esa chica para asesinar al viejo. Era bastante tenebroso pensar que una muchacha, cuyo rostro aún conservaba rasgos infantiles, cabalgase tan alegremente mientras tres cabezas ocupaban la bolsa que colgaba de su montura. Se concentró en seguir su paso, pues iba tan rápido que a veces parecía que el bosque la tragaba. Por suerte a lo largo de los años había aprendido a cabalgar: no le costaba tanto como cuando era un aprendiz dirigiendo al burro que llevaba el carro del metal, pero aún se sentía algo patético sobre el caballo. Podía sostenerse a paso rápido y seguir a la chica, pero no lo disfrutaba. Especialmente cuando ella se detenía a esperar que la alcanzaran, sus ojos entrecerrados parecían reírse de él.

Después de un par de horas cabalgando salieron del bosque hacia las orillas del río, el paso de los caballos se hacía más lento a medida que la vegetación se hacía más espesa. Iban en silencio, ni él ni Anguy se atrevían a hablar y la chica no parecía demasiado interesada en hacerlo. Los condujo a una zona llena de abetos cuyas ramas golpeaban sus rostros al pasar, dejando un margen muy estrecho entre ellos y el agua. Sólo entonces se detuvieron.

\- ¿Por qué te envió la hermandad? - murmuró Anguy rompiendo el silencio -. ¿Por qué degollaste al viejo? Íbamos a tomar el castillo, nuestros vigías rondan el bosque.

\- Si lo hicieran ya nos habrían detenido - respondió la chica secamente, entrecerrando sus ojos -. Los planes cambiaron. Debemos esperar que nos encuentren. 

No dijo más. En cambio, bajó de su montura y quitó las riendas a su corcel. La imitaron. Cuando los animales comenzaron a pastar, Anguy arregló un par de mantas entre las raíces de un árbol y se quedó dormido. Él dudaba si imitarlo o no pues si bien, tenía sueño, no se sentía capaz de dormir nuevamente. La chica parecía decidida a seguir despierta, cavaba rápidamente bajo un abeto. Está loca, pensó mirándola de reojo, hasta que la vio sacar varios arreos ricamente decorados y dos bolsas pequeñas que dejó junto al resto de sus cosas. Una de ellas tintineó cuando la arrojó, sin duda contenía varias monedas. Debía reconocerlo, era ingeniosa. Y bastante guapa, por cierto. No se había fijado demasiado en ella antes. Era delgada, tenía el pelo oscuro por debajo de los hombros. Los ojos eran oscuros también. Afilados. La miró fijamente sin que se diera por aludida. 

\- Te conozco - gruñó al fin al ver que lo ignoraba -. Me mentiste antes.

\- Imposible - murmuró ella quitando la tierra de los arreos -. Yo no miento.

\- Claro que me mientes - insistió ceñudo -. Estoy seguro de que te conozco.

Silencio. 

\- Que estúpido eres - le dijo al cabo de un rato -. ¿Cómo podría conocerte si nunca me has visto antes?

Lo miró enarcando las cejas, los ojos abiertos por completo. _Grises, grises, son grises,_ pensó alborozado. _Es imposible. Ella debería estar muerta pero esta chica... Debe tener la misma edad. Si tan sólo pudiera saberlo..._

Se alejó un poco, pensando. ¿Cómo podría saberlo? La miró de reojo. Estaba cubierta de sangre. El cuello, las manos, la ropa. Había cogido un par de cosas, sin duda pensaba limpiarse. La sola idea de pensar en una chica bañándose hizo que su rostro hirviera. Debía impedir que se marchara, al menos hasta saber la verdad. Vio una higuera cargada de frutos que le dieron una idea brillante. Se acercó al pequeño árbol mientras ella se levantaba.

\- Olvídalo. No puedo conocerte. ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó sin mirarla.

Se dio la vuelta mostrando la fruta. La muchacha se acercó a él y antes de que llegara a su lado arrojó un higo hacia ella.

Lo atrapó con la mano izquierda. Apenas cerró los dedos, los enormes ojos grises brillaron con ira en el rostro pálido de la muchacha.

Un martillazo en el corazón no le habría impactado más.

_Después de esto no volverá a llamarme estúpido._

\- Sé quién eres - murmuró acercándose -. Eres Arya Stark. Arry. Comadreja. No importa que nombre uséis. Mi señora.

Su voz se quebró. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando, idiota - respondió rápidamente -. No tienes por qué hablarme como a una dama, sólo soy una sierva.

Quiso sonreír.

\- Sé que eres tú, Arya - insistió con los ojos puestos en su rostro -. No has crecido demasiado. Tu rostro ha cambiado pero tus ojos siguen siendo grises. Aunque tu voz es menos aguda que antes.

Lo miró fijamente. Su rostro había permanecido inexpresivo... hasta que apareció una pequeña grieta en su gesto. Apretó sus labios e hizo una mueca que envejeció su rostro.

\- Levántate. Me has descubierto. No miento tan bien como creí hacerlo - susurró amargamente mientras él obedecía -. ¿Y qué si soy Arya Stark? Ese es sólo un nombre y yo he tenido muchos. Soy nadie. Soy menos que nadie. Déjame en paz.

Con un fuerte empujón lo apartó de su paso y se internó en el bosque. Él la siguió, a pesar de sus duras palabras. Debían aprovechar que estaban solos y hablar antes de que Anguy despertara, antes de que ella decidiera que no tenían nada más que decirse.

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó acercándose para no ser ignorado -. ¡Creí que estabas muerta! Brienne de Tarth encontró al Perro agonizando solo. Nosotros nos enteramos y te buscamos durante meses, estábamos preocupados. A Harwin se le cayó el pelo. ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años? Tu madre...

Arya se detuvo y pudo alcanzarla. De pronto, con una fuerza desconocida, lo empujó contra uno de los árboles y puso un cuchillo contra su garganta.

\- Está muerta, lo sé. Vi cuando cortaron su garganta. Vi la cabeza del huargo de Robb clavada en su cuerpo. Ya no importa - sonrió, pretendiendo estar bien -. He asesinado a Walder Frey y a sus hijos. Tengo su cabeza. Supongo que estamos en paz.

Tragó saliva. Arya no sabía lo que había pasado en el bosque.

\- Tu madre está viva - dijo estremeciéndose al recordar al lobo aullando frente al cadáver -. Lord Beric la resucitó por el fuego. Fue espeluznante, los Frey... la encontramos en el río después de la boda roja.

\- ¿Qué?

Suspiró. Era duro decirle que el cuerpo de su madre había sido arrojado al agua por esos desgraciados, pero no podía mentirle. Le habló del día en que los aullidos de los lobos llamaron la atención de los hombres mientras rodeaban el cuerpo sin tocarlo, del rostro pálido de Harwin al reconocer a lady Catelyn, del miedo que sintió cuando lord Beric expulsó la llama de su propia vida para entregársela. Ella apartó el cuchillo de su cuello. Le contó que la hermandad había jurado seguirla hasta la muerte, que se hacía llamar lady Stoneheart y que cazaba a los soldados Frey que se alejaban demasiado del castillo. Arya se puso pálida. Parecía que iba a a desmayarse, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

\- Es imposible...

\- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero está viva - insistió -. Sabes que es posible, recuerda que lord Beric...

\- Ella no... olvídalo - mordió sus labios y apartó la vista -. Voy a tomar un baño. Ni una palabra a Anguy. O a cualquiera. Ni siquiera a mi madre, si está viva como dices. Es un secreto.

Su voz era demandante, casi arrogante. El recuerdo de una niña vestida con ropas masculinas lo enterneció.

\- Como mi señora ordene - respondió con una gran sonrisa al escuchar su voz demandante.

La pequeña Arya lo habría empujado y probablemente golpeado entre pucheros y gruñidos. Pero el pasado era pasado. El rostro frente a él permanecía inexpresivo, excepto por los fríos ojos grises. Daban miedo. O le habrían dado miedo de no ser por una chispa que brilló en ellos por un segundo. Los labios apretados parecían querer sonreír.

 _Debería hacerlo,_ al verla irse. _Tenía una hermosa sonrisa._

Se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de sus pensamientos cuando quedó solo. Quiso golpearse por pensar sobre ella de esa forma.

 _Gilipollas. Es una dama,_ se dijo irritado. _No puedes pensar esas cosas, no eres digno de ella. Sólo eres un herrero que se convirtió en caballero por pura suerte._

Por alguna razón, pensar en sus diferencias le enfadaba.

Sí, Arya era una dama. Haría bien en recordarlo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin se encontraon <3 <3 <3 ahora se viene el romance puro y duro


	11. Chapter 11

El reflejo del agua le devolvió la imagen de un rostro pálido con ojos grises que echaban chispas.

 _Maldito seas Gendry_ , pensó torciendo la boca en un rictus amargo. _Maldito sea tu nombre, maldito el día que naciste, maldito el día que me conociste..._

Arrojó una pequeña piedra que rozó varias veces la superficie del río antes de hundirse. Habría deseado que llovieran rocas sobre todo Westeros, tanta era la rabia que sentía. Rabia contra Gendry, contra la hermandad, contra los Frey, sobre todo contra sí misma. No podría mantener su mentira demasiado tiempo si él abría la boca y lo que menos deseaba era que todos supieran que Arya Stark aún vivía. Estaba dispuesta a matarlo de ser necesario, aunque por alguna razón no creía que fuera capaz de delatarla.

Lo mejor sería estar alerta.

En algún momento los compañeros de Gendry los hallarían. Los llevarían hasta su señora para que los castigase por no obedecerla, pero sin duda podría aplacarla con las cabezas de los muertos. Casi temía el encuentro con su madre, pero era poco probable que ella la reconociera, especialmente si había vuelto a la vida desde el fuego. El fuego consumía, los recuerdos de su madre estarían algo empañados. Se las arreglaría para ganarse su gratitud y permanecería en el campamento de la hermandad para recuperar sus fuerzas. Luego continuaría hacia el Norte.

Tras quitarse las botas metió un pie en el agua. Estaba helada, el invierno caía lenta pero cruelmente. Se desnudó y lavó rápidamente el vestido, golpeándolo contra una piedra para limpiarla de la gruesa capa de barro y sangre coagulada. Empapó un pequeño trozo de tela y lo frotó por todo su cuerpo, especialmente donde el blanco se volvía rojo. Se metió al agua sólo unos minutos, bastando ese tiempo para que su cuerpo se enfriase. Salió rápidamente y se envolvió en las toallas hasta que sintió algo de calor regresar a ella. Se sentó en una de las rocas mirando hacia arriba, la aurora matutina apenas destacaba sobre otras estrellas entre las nubes rosadas.

Sintió algo de nostalgia. En Braavos el amanecer surgía de golpe, nunca podía distinguir más astros que el sol y la luna. En cambio, el cielo westerosi estaba lleno de antiguas amigas. Las mismas estrellas que brillaron años antes, cuando las observaba con sus hermanos desde el atalaya. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? Si ella, Sansa y su padre hubiesen tomado el barco que los esperaba, si su padre no hubiese muerto. ¿Seguiría siendo señor del Norte? Probablemente. Quizás Robb seguiría vivo, también su madre. Tal vez en ese preciso momento su hermana a bordaría un vestido de boda con el huargo de los Stark mientras ella huía a los establos para jugar con los caballos y los perros. Sí, esa habría sido la vida de Arya Stark.

Pero no lo era. La guerra y la muerte la habían alcanzado. Nada era como debía ser, lo único que le quedaba de su antigua vida era su nombre. Arya de la casa Stark, hija de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully. En el fondo siempre lo había sido. Arry, Comadreja, la copera de Bolton, incluso Nadie... todas ellas habían sido máscaras para disfrazar su verdadera identidad. El Hombre Bondadoso tenía razón, la niña lobo estaba agazapada, esperando el momento de revelarse. Podía ocultarlo a los demás, pero seguía siendo suyo.

El ruido de cascos a lo lejos hizo que dejara de pensar en sí misma. Puso atención: no estaban demasiado lejos. Por suerte Aguja estaba bajo el saco con ropa limpia, lista para la batalla. Secó su cuerpo rápidamente mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla típica de los campesinos, la de la doncella roja y blanca. Vistió la camisa larga, los pantalones y el jubón. Vio aparecer tres o cuatro jinetes cuando ataba los lazos de sus botas y estos la alcanzaron recién cuando abrochaba la gruesa capa de piel con Aguja escondida en ella.

\- Hermosa canción - saludó un hombre barbudo con una capa mugrienta - y voz hermosa. Cantas muy bien, jovencita.

\- Es cosa de respirar bien - asintió secamente -. Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué tan enfadada? - un chico de rostro lascivo acercó su caballo, ella aferró su espada con fuerza -. No mordemos. ¿Estás sola?

Aguja estaba perfectamente afilada. Miró al chico con rabia, él sonrió con descaro. Comenzaba a desenvainarla silenciosamente, lista para empujarlo del animal cuando una voz que resonó en el bosque les interrumpió.

\- No está sola. Y ustedes deberían patrullar el bosque en vez de asustar mujeres indefensas.

Claro, mujeres indefensas. Se enfadó con Gendry, pero a pesar de todo no sería mala idea seguir su juego. Se esforzó en cristalizar sus ojos para que creyeran que tenía miedo. Bajó la vista y miró hacia el suelo intensamente sin parpadear para lograrlo. Solía hacer efecto y como muchas otras veces, los hombres cayeron.

\- Mil disculpas, pequeña dama - dijo el de la capa -. Soy Lim, pero todos me llaman Capa de Limón. Este bastardo a mi lado es Tyrek, le decimos Bocasucia. No le hagáis caso, su boca es un pozo hediondo. En el fondo no es un mal tipo, tan solo no puede controlarse cuando ve mujeres hermosas.

Asintió mientras decía los nombres de los otros, fingiendo que secaba un par de lágrimas. Tyrek no le interesaba, pero Lim Capa de Limón había envejecido siglos en pocos años. Estaba hecho un desastre. _El invierno ha caído sobre todos nosotros_ , pensó. Recordó a su padre, tendría la edad de Lim de seguir vivo. _Pero no apestaría tanto_.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esta chica, Gendry? ¿La has robado a Frey? - preguntó uno de los hombres -. Por lo que sé sus hijas son más feas que los lagartos leones, apuesto que preferirías que te coman a besarlas.

Arya frunció el ceño. Dependía de Gendry. Si la delataba tendría que huir rápidamente, sin mirar atrás. Pero volvería y lo mataría por traidor.

Por suerte para ambos, Gendry sabía mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Es Nan - murmuró con el ceño fruncido -. Tuvimos problemas con los Frey, ella nos ayudó a escapar. Es una larga historia, y necesitamos llegar cuanto antes con lady Stoneheart.

Los hombres asintieron. Bajaron a llenar sus odres con agua de río mientras ellos iban por Anguy y los caballos.

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó cuando quedó a solas con Gendry -. De todos los nombres, ¿tenías que elegir ese?

\- Lo usaste en Harrenhal - refunfuñó -. Hay muchas chicas llamadas así.

Tenía razón. En realidad, no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Tomó de una de las mangas de Gendry para detenerlo.

\- Anguy puede decirles que me envió la hermandad y delatarme - murmuró en voz baja -. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

\- Tranquila, le convencí de no hablar - respondió -. Aprecia su vida y no abrirá la boca.

Ella rio con ganas. Le habría gustado saber qué clases de cosas dijo o hizo al pobre arquero para mantenerlo callado.

Mantuvo la sonrisa por mucho tiempo, incluso después de subir al caballo y partir. Gendry no era tan bobo e incluso le había dejado un pequeño margen de tiempo. No podía esconderse siempre, pero agradecía que la ayudara. Tal vez incluso pudiera llegar al campamento de la hermandad y dormir en paz un par de horas antes de partir. Dormir sin miedo a que la hallaran los proscritos de la ley, soldados, fieras... Estaban algo lejos de los otros, cabalgaban cerrando la hilera de jinetes. A su lado, a pesar de que montaba mejor que antes, seguía viéndose algo perdido. Soltó una pequeña risa y sus ojos chocaron.

\- Lo siento - murmuró cuando él la miró con el ceño fruncido -. Recordé cuando huimos de Harrenhal y tu caballo tropezó. Montas mejor que antes.

La miró de una forma extraña, como si le doliera algo.

\- Ojalá sonrieras más a menudo - soltó de pronto tras un largo silencio -. Tu sonrisa. Es bonita.

Sus ojos eran azul hielo. Grandes y brillantes como estrellas. Se puso rojo como una manzana, apartó la vista como si hubiera hablado de más y espoleó al caballo, adelantándose antes de que pudiera contestar. Siempre había sido así. Siempre había marcado una distancia entre ellos desde que supo que era la hija de un señor. Sintió un vacío en su pecho. Quiso golpearlo.

Cabalgaron hasta que amaneció, siempre en silencio. Tenía mucho sueño, pero debía permanecer alerta. Cuando sentía que iba a caer del caballo metía la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacaba un par de especias estimulantes. Metía las pequeñas esferas rojas y las vainas marrones en su boca y las masticaba lentamente, algo asqueada por los sabores. A veces deseaba vomitar, pero lo soportaba como podía. En algún momento el chico de la boca sucia, Tyrek, acercó su caballo a ella, tratando de llamar su atención. Ni siquiera se molestó en fingir amabilidad porque sabía que sólo quería un lugar para poner su polla. Contestó secamente a sus insinuaciones y avanzó. Fingió estar inmersa en sus pensamientos, pero miró a Gendry por el rabillo del ojo. Parecía que alguien lo hubiera golpeado en las bolas.

\- Llegaremos pronto al campamento - cacareó Lim deteniendo su caballo -. Pero estoy exhausto, no he comido desde ayer. Propongo que descansemos un par de minutos antes de unirnos a los demás.

Desmontaron sin desensillar a los animales. Lim sacó un par de jamones de una de sus alforjas y un pellejo de vino de otra. Tras comer, Arya se sintió algo mejor y las ganas de vomitar cesaron. Habían sido demasiadas especias.

\- Recién robados - sonrió uno de los hombres orgullosamente -. Emboscamos a un par de soldados Lannister camino a los Gemelos.

El jamón era tierno, sin duda los Lannister debían tener mucho dinero para dar pertrechos como ese a simples soldados. O quizás los soldados Lannister eran ladrones. Era lo más probable.

\- ¡Lloraron como niñas cuando los atrapamos! - la voz de Tyrek resonó a lo lejos -. Deberían agradecer que sólo les quitamos la comida y las armaduras.

Salió de la confusión de helechos gigantes donde había estado purgando su vientre y se sentó justo a su lado. En Braavos había aprendido que tras hacerlo debían lavar sus manos porque las heces eran fuente de enfermedades. Disgustada, tomó lo que quedaba de su comida y cambió de lugar. Se alejó lo bastante para estar a solas, aunque no tanto como para no oír las conversaciones.

\- Algo engreída - masculló el chico abrochando su cinturón -. Pensaba invitarla a jugar, aunque no creo que acepte.

Fingió no escuchar.

\- Cierra el pico - gruño Gendry -. Te romperé los huesos si la vuelves a molestar.

Por alguna razón Tyrek le hizo caso. _Le teme_ , pensó mirándolos de reojo. Los hombres hablaban de alguna cosa estúpida mientras Gendry mantenía la expresión enfadada en su rostro, respondiendo con monosílabos a las preguntas. _Intenta protegerme. Que estúpido._

Él sabía que no necesitaba su ayuda. O la de cualquiera. Le bastaba tener su propia espada y su cabeza para mantenerse lejos de los problemas de los demás, pero por alguna razón se sentía agradecida. A su manera, Gendry intentaba hacer su viaje más fácil antes de ver a su madre. Y no podía negar que la sensación de que alguien se preocupara por ella era bastante agradable. Pocas personas lo habían hecho y todas ellas estaban bajo tierra. Tener la certeza de que él era algo similar a un amigo entibió su corazón un poco.

Pensó en darle las gracias, aunque decidió no hacerlo. No sabía cómo planteárselo y podría molestarlo. Cuando era niña solía hacer demasiadas preguntas, y él no había sido la excepción. Mientras viajaban con Yoren lo atosigaba con sus ideas y no dejaba de decir cosas incómodas. Aun así, se acercó a su semental cuando terminó de comer. Tomó una bota de vino robado de la cocina de los Frey y se sentó al lado de Gendry sin hacer caso de su mirada sorprendida. Ignoró el sueño y bebió un sorbo, luego le extendió el líquido.

Bebieron en silencio hasta que llegó la hora de partir.


	12. Chapter 12

El cielo era gris como una espada. Había comenzado a llover, y las gotas de agua caían a través de las hojas de los árboles hasta sus cansados rostros. Cabalgaron hacia el este y al norte, alejándose del río a través de un camino demarcado por piedras.

\- Gendry.

Arya hizo un par de señas para llamar su atención y le arrojó una manta. Apestaba a establo, pero era más gruesa que la suya. Agradeció con una seña, ella espoleó el caballo para acercarlo al suyo. Cabalgaron juntos en silencio. Bajo los árboles el agua caía suavemente, pero cuando salían a campo abierto agradecía tener algo que lo protegiera de la lluvia. Por suerte el terreno era firme y poco traicionero.

\- Pronto llegaremos - vociferó Lim desde su montura -. Mas vale que tengáis una buena explicación, lady Stoneheart no está de buenas últimamente.

Varios jinetes salieron a su encuentro un par de minutos después. Uno de ellos era Thoros, que bajó de su mula riendo a carcajadas. Debía estar feliz de verlos en una pieza. Gendry miró a Arya dubitativamente y desmontó. Apartó al sacerdote mientras los demás se entretenían con los otros jinetes y le suplicó su ayuda.

\- Necesito que digas a lady Stoneheart que enviaste a esa chica para ayudarnos - gruñó en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese castillo está maldito - respondió -. Tuvimos que huir. Debes hacer que la escuche, nada más. Por favor.

Pensó que le pediría explicaciones. Para su sorpresa asintió, con los ojos puestos en el rostro de Arya, que no había bajado de su caballo. Ella miró inexpresiva, aunque sus nudillos apretando la bolsa de las cabezas fuertemente la delataban.

_Está nerviosa._

\- ¿Quién es? - preguntó el sacerdote rojo -. No te preocupes, confío en ti.

Gendry le explicó que Arya tenía algo para su señora. No dijo su nombre ni demasiados detalles, pero le dio a entender que era algo muy importante.

Desmontaron al llegar a la zona donde lady Stoneheart esperaba noticias. Fuera de su tienda, un par de chicas apartaron la tela que cubría la entrada y la dejaron caer cuando el último de ellos entró. Lady Stoneheart estaba sentada frente a una mesa llena de papeles con dos guardias cerca de ella. Al principio no se fijó en él y Anguy, sino en los vigías que debían rondar el bosque. Soldados Lannister y Frey, campos quemados, campesinos muertos: era el único tema de conversación. Tras hablar un poco los despachó con nuevas instrucciones. Anguy intentó salir, pero ella indicó que se quedara. La entrada se cerró y de pronto sintió frío.

\- Os ordené abrir las puertas del castillo – carraspeó sujetando su garganta -. Quiero respuestas. Vete, Thoros.

Thoros se adelantó, inclinándose ante ella. Se negó a irse, explicando que había enviado a la chica para llevarse a los muchachos lejos del castillo.

\- Tuve visiones - murmuró de rodillas frente a ella -. Visiones de sangre y muerte. Visiones de cabezas sobre muros y blasones azules ondeando al viento. Una boda seguida de dos ejecuciones y una niña llorando bajo una sombra negra.

Gendry no sabía si era verdad, pero tuvo miedo. Si era verdad, Arya los había salvado. Si no, al menos sonaba como una excusa aceptable. Aunque lady Stoneheart no parecía estar de acuerdo.

\- Preparad tres horcas - ordenó a los guardias -. Los ejecutaremos en la mañana.

Antes de que los hombres tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar Arya se movió cortándoles el paso. Sus facciones parecían más dulces de lo usual, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y le temblaban los labios. Se arrodilló ante su madre y le mostró el saco con las cabezas sin abrirlo.

\- Mi señora - musitó tan dulcemente que se sintió enternecido -. Mi nombre es Nan. Vengo de Poza de la Doncella y soy culpable de su desobediencia. Si alguien merece un castigo, soy yo.

Los hombres la inmovilizaron, pero ella sostuvo la bolsa firmemente. Tuvo miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si decidía ahorcarla sin más ceremonia? Eran madre e hija, sería un pecado ante cualquier dios. No lo permitiría, aunque tuviera que develar su secreto. No iba a perderla otra vez.

Por suerte la audacia de Arya - o su estupidez - pareció intrigar a lady Stoneheart, quien indicó a los hombres que la soltaran.

\- Habla, niña - dijo con la mano en la garganta.

\- Poza de la Doncella es un pueblo pequeño. Un día llegaron muchos soldados Frey. Ellos asesinaron a los que se negaron a entregar a sus hijos como rehenes. Mataron a mis padres - respondió rompiendo a llorar -. Los soldados intentaron violarme, pero apareció el sacerdote rojo con su espada de llamas y me salvó. Me ocultó en un lugar seguro cuando los soldados quemaron mi hogar. Juré a los dioses que vengaría a mi familia de alguna forma y le obligué a jurar que me ayudaría.

Calló mientras secaba las lágrimas en sus ojos. Lady Stoneheart parecía consumirse en su propia rabia, sin duda pensaba en la boda roja y en sus hijas.

\- Viví con una curandera todo este tiempo. Cuando Thoros pasaba por mi casa yo cuidaba sus heridas - continuó -. Un día comentó que dos jóvenes estaban en el castillo de los Frey y yo me ofrecí a ayudarles.

\- ¿Cómo podría ayudarles una niña? - masculló la mujer -. No eres un hombre ni un guerrero.

\- El sacerdote no quería que fuera allá, pero me lo había jurado por su dios rojo. Trabajé mucho tiempo en las cocinas del castillo y me gané la confianza de los sirvientes. He oído lo que os pasó - susurró Arya levantando los ojos -. Los Frey os engañaron vilmente para unirse a los Lannister. Traicionaron a sus señores, a su pueblo y también a sus dioses.

Lentamente abrió la bolsa y sacó la cabeza de Walder Frey. La mostró en alto mientras se oían varias arcadas a su alrededor. Las viejas mejillas estaban hinchadas, los párpados negros. Apestaba a muerte.

Lady Stoneheart se acercó a ella lentamente. Sin miedo alguno tomó la cabeza entre sus manos escuálidas. En su rostro helado se leía algo similar a la sorpresa.

\- Nan nos ayudó a salir del castillo - escuchó decir a Anguy -. Si no fuera por ella nos podrían haber descubierto y asesinado.

Era un chico valiente a pesar de todo. Lady Stoneheart se dio vuelta y lo miró amenazante. Su garganta estaba cubierta por un paño grueso, pero podía notarse la sangre coagulada en los bordes de su cuello.

\- ¿Quién los mató? ¿Fuiste tú? ¿O lo hizo Gendry?

\- Fue Nan - refunfuñó Gendry con el ceño fruncido.

Si algo podía salvar a Arya era el odio de lady Stoneheart contra los Frey.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste matar sola a los hombres? - preguntó al ver que quedaban cabezas en el saco -. Eres una niña. ¿Usaste magia?

\- No, mi señora. El mayordomo del castillo me hacía escanciar los vinos. Puse sueñodulce en el que servirían. Luego los maté. Fue una acción deshonrosa y la muerte mejor de la que merecían, pero eran pecadores. Expiaré mis pecados algún día, pero sé que los Siete me perdonarán.

Lady Stoneheart la miró fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

\- Poned las cabezas en picas. No las estropeen - ordenó a los guardias, a quienes Arya entregó la bolsa -. Thoros de Myr. Has desobedecido. Vosotros habéis desobedecido. Podría colgaros. Pero habéis traído la cabeza de mi enemigo y os perdonaré por esta vez. Id a descansar.

Salieron de la tienda. Le temblaban las piernas al pensar que Arya o él mismo podían haber muerto. Su audacia casi les había costado la vida. Anguy fue directo a buscar la comida, Arya pidió un lugar para dormir. Parecía exhausta. Decidió acompañarla y Thoros les indicó que fueran a su tienda, que estaba vacía. Estaba algo lejos de la actividad del campamento, donde comenzaba a expandirse el rumor de las cabezas cortadas.

\- Está bien, muchacho - dijo Thoros interponiéndose entre él y Arya cuando estaban llegando a la tienda -. Arriesgué mi pellejo por ti. Dime quién es esta chica.

Un hombre cargado con heno para los animales apareció ante ellos. Harwin. Parecía que deseaba saludarlos hasta que se fijó en la pequeña figura a la izquierda de Thoros.

\- ¡Dioses! - exclamó soltando el fardo.

Se puso pálido y quiso arrodillarse frente a Arya, pero no alcanzó porque Gendry lo detuvo.

\- No es el momento - gruñó.

\- Entremos a la tienda - masculló Arya.

Lo hicieron a duras penas, el espacio era reducido. Sólo una persona baja como Arya podría estar de pie, pero ella se sentó sobre una de las mantas.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres chica? - vociferó Thoros apenas estuvo sentado.

\- Es lady Arya, zopenco. Es igual a lady Lyanna - la voz de Harwin se quebró -. Mi señora, vuestra madre…

\- No - interrumpió Arya -. Nadie puede saberlo, Harwin. Es un secreto. Te lo suplico, no me delates.

Los hombres la miraban anonadados. Aun así, juraron guardar el secreto y los dejaron a solas para que durmieran en paz. Reposaron sus cabezas sobre las mantas que había en el suelo. Él se acostó lo más lejos posible para no molestarla y se dio vuelta mirando a una de las esquinas.

\- Ella no es mi madre, Gendry - murmuró en voz baja.

Giró otra vez. Ella estaba mirándolo desde su sitio sin parpadear siquiera.

\- Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado - contestó algo incómodo.

\- No hablo de eso - dijo rodando hacia él -. Ha cambiado. Mi madre nunca habría dirigido un escuadrón de soldados, ella no es así. No le gustan las peleas, sufría cuando yo peleaba con mi hermana. Mi madre nunca habría pedido picas para las cabezas.

Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sintió que su corazón se detenía.

\- Las personas cambian.

\- Claro que lo hacen, pero ella ha cambiado a tal punto que ya no es mi madre - bostezó cerrando los ojos -. Gendry... Necesito que me digas qué pasó mientras no estuve aquí.

Casi se le fue el aliento. Había pasado tanto… sólo lo de su madre era terrible, pero en general Westeros era diferente que antes. Y peor.

\- Cuando te atrapó el Perro te buscamos por meses. Seguimos tu rastro hasta que lo perdimos - susurró recordando el miedo que sintió entonces -. Luego una de los nuestros, Brienne de Tarth, lo halló agonizando. Lo llevó con unos septones. Creo que murió.

\- Me acuerdo de eso - sonrió amargamente -. Llovía mucho. Apenas salí me atrapó. Gritaste mi nombre, o tal vez fue Harwin. No lo recuerdo. Él tapó mi boca y no pude contestar.

Gendry había sentido frío esa noche y las siguientes. Buscaron día tras día sin encontrarla, muertos de temor. Los rumores de niños muertos, los pueblos quemados, poco después la boda roja… Años enfermo, primero de preocupación y luego de culpa.

\- Era imposible que una niña sobreviviera. Llegamos casi hasta Salinas y al no encontrarte volvimos. Thoros de Myr oyó a los lobos aullando y encontramos el cuerpo de tu madre. De lady Stoneheart - se corrigió -. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el río y él le dio el beso de la vida.

\- ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- Murió. Desde entonces ella asumió el mando. Hicimos correr el rumor de que el bosque está embrujado para que no nos descubrieran. A mí me enviaron a la posada de la Encrucijada a cuidar de los huérfanos. Un grupo de septones los llevaban y nosotros los vigilábamos...

\- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó Arya abriendo sus ojos.

Lo miraba fríamente. ¿Estaba celosa? Claro que no, ni siquiera había hablado de las chicas. Sus mejillas ardieron al recordar la propuesta de Willow.

\- Yo y las chicas Heddle. Eran sobrinas de la antigua posadera. Ellas llevaban la casa- tragó saliva mientras ella lo miraba suspicaz -. Yo protegía a los niños de los bandidos y recibía mensajes de la hermandad.

\- ¿Sabes leer?

\- Y escribir. Aunque eso no lo hago muy bien - reconoció -. Pero eso lo aprendí antes de ir a la posada.

Arya asintió. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía enfadada.

\- ¿Y tú que has hecho? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste.

El pequeño cuerpo frente a él se tensó. Se levantó y se quitó la capa.

-No es necesario que me lo cuentes si no quieres - susurró.

\- Yo... viajé. El Perro fue herido por los hombres de su hermano. Lo abandoné. Robé todo lo que llevaba encima y tomé un barco que me llevó a Essos. Ni siquiera le di el don de la piedad - finalizó casi sin aliento -. He hecho cosas horribles, pero esa es la peor de todas.

Gendry se conmovió al oírlo. Le dijo que no era su culpa, aunque no la convenciera. Sin muchos detalles, Arya habló del trabajo que consiguió en un templo, donde limpiaba los cadáveres de los devotos que morían. Se estremeció al pensar en ello, pero si era verdad, al menos había estado a salvo.

\- Me alimentaron y vistieron, pero me sentía sola - murmuró volviendo a acostarse frente a él -. Decidí tomar un barco de vuelta y aquí estoy.

Ella no lo apartó cuando tomó su mano. Incluso apretó los dedos contra los suyos. Los tenía marcados con pequeñas cicatrices, pero seguían siendo suaves. Gendry no preguntó más cosas, aunque ardía en deseos de saber todo. Aun así, decidió decir lo que rondaba su cabeza desde hacía largo rato atrás.

\- Estoy feliz de verte viva, Arya. Desde hoy te seguiré hacia donde vayas - juró -. No volverás a estar sola.

Ella no respondió, pero apoyó su mejilla en las mantas y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras se dormía.


	13. Chapter 13

Los miembros del pequeño ejército de su lady Stoneheart habían aceptado a Arya de buen grado sin poner en duda la historia que contaba Gendry. Los días que planeaba quedarse se convirtieron en un par de semanas que dedicó a reponer fuerzas y reunir información. Según decían, Emmon Frey poseía el castillo de los Tully. Si la mujer llevaba a su ejército allá, Arya no la seguiría. El hombre era estéril, no podía perpetuar su casa ni significaba peligro. Cosas más importantes reclamaban su atención, aunque admitía la posibilidad de quedarse un tiempo corto en el campamento.

Ese día había robado algo de comida de las provisiones de lady Stoneheart porque los hombres entrenaban, y tras los combates terminaban hambrientos. Tampoco era demasiado, sólo algo de cerveza y pan. Mordisqueó el que tenía en su mano mientras prestaba atención a las figuras luchando frente a ella. El ruido del metal solía ser molesto para los otros, pero a Arya le gustaba. La vista también: una mujer rubia altísima enfrentaba a Gendry con una espada rojo sangre. Él tenía una, pero no llegaba a su altura. Ella era increíble, aunque observando atentamente podía darse cuenta de que le faltaba la agilidad que tendría un oponente más liviano. Aparte del acero Gendry tenía un escudo que era inútil en sus manos. Alzaba un brazo u otro sin ser capaz de usarlos al mismo tiempo. En un combate real moriría.

Definitivamente lo mejor para él sería quedarse en la forja.

La mujer decidió que cambiasen de armas. Tomó el escudo y Gendry un martillo enorme que movía como si no pesara demasiado. Gendry era vigoroso y lanzaba violentos golpes que llegaron a derribar a la mujer rubia. Se estremeció y cambió de opinión rápidamente.

Sin duda sus manos estaban hechas para los martillos.

\- Buen trabajo - extendió un vaso de cerveza cuando él se acercó -. No creí que pudieras derribarla.

\- Gracias - contestó acomodándose junto a ella -. Brienne sabe usar la espada. Yo no soy muy bueno, pero nadie me gana cuando uso el martillo.

Su voz traslucía lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo. Tragó la cerveza de golpe y ella sirvió más. Comieron, comentando los golpes que recibía el pobre chico llamado Podrick. Era escudero y, sorprendentemente, parecía tener cierta relación amistosa con Gendry. No daba crédito a sus ojos cuando vio que se daban palmadas mutuamente en la espalda, el chico parecía tímido y Gendry era tan… huraño. Seguía igual en lo tocante a las chicas. Además de ella y la mujer alta no hablaba con otras mujeres, a menos que los gruñidos contaran como interacción.

\- Tú solías usar esa pequeña espada para asustar a Hot Pie - mencionó.

\- No es cierto - lo golpeó con fuerza en un hombro -. Sólo quería asustarlo, no le habría hecho nada.

\- Mientes - insistió -. Le habrías rebanado el cuello un montón de veces si no te hubiera detenido.

\- ¡Claro que no! - rugió indignada. Él comenzó a reír.

\- Bueno, tal vez no. Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo.

Gendry se levantó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó. Del bosque pasaron a la entrada donde confluían las cuevas que componían el escondrijo de la hermandad. En ese lugar se exhibían las cabezas Frey bañadas en alquitrán para evitar la putrefacción. Quedaban pocas personas: la mayoría había sido enviada a sembrar el caos en la zona cercana a los Gemelos.

Giraron muchas veces hasta encontrar la zona donde estaba instalada la forja de Gendry. Era un lugar pequeño y bastante tranquilo, donde el único sonido que se oía era el fuego crepitando. La armas los rodeaban por completo y entre ellas había un informe montón de mantas.

\- ¿No usas un colchón? - preguntó mientras él removía las armas entre el hierro en bruto.

\- Soy demasiado alto - respondió confundido -. Necesito todo el espacio para las armas.

\- Suena incómodo. Pero duermes solo, tienes suerte - se carcajeó -. Comparto cama con dos chicas. No me dejan dormir.

Gendry se puso como una manzana, tal como esperaba que hiciera. Con el rostro sonrojado se dio vuelta y siguió en lo suyo. Arya pensó que tal vez podría pedirle sitio, las chicas realmente hablaban demasiado. _Idiota, lo asustarías,_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Te dejaría de hablar por vergüenza._

Cierto, cierto. Gendry la trataba con una extraña mezcla de reserva y camaradería. Dejaba que lo acompañase cuando tenía tiempo libre y cuando algún chico se acercaba a ella con intenciones de molestar, evitaba que siguieran con ello. Era de agradecer porque su imagen de niña amable era bastante útil y no quería estropear todo mostrando su verdadera personalidad. Sin embargo, a pesar de pasar mucho tiempo juntos él había marcado cierto límite implícitamente: tenía miedo de ella. No porque fuese una asesina, sino un miedo más grande que aún no podía identificar del todo. La conciencia de que ella era hija de un noble. Su nacimiento se interponía entre su amistad. Otra vez. Tal vez realmente no estaban destinados a ser parte de la misma manada.

\- Iba a trabajar en mi primera espada cuando Tobho Mott me envió con Yoren - gruñó Gendry al notar su distracción -. Me enseñó a trabajar todos los tipos de acero. También sé hacer estatuas y manejar vidriagón.

Le mostró un objeto pequeño envuelto en una tela manchada de ceniza. Se lo entregó.

\- He hecho muchas espadas. Te habría forjado una, pero ya la tienes - continuó señalando la funda que ocultaba bajo su capa -. Espero que esto te sirva.

Nunca en toda su vida lo había oído decir tantas palabras juntas, seguro había practicado. Abrió la tela y encontró un puñal reluciente dentro de una vaina negra. Un estilete con la hoja muy rígida, estrecha y afilada. Se parecía a su Aguja, como si fuera el hermano de su espada. Había grabado un lobo en la empuñadura con brillantes ojos de obsidiana, tan negra como la que recubría el inicio del pomo afilado.

No un lobo. Un huargo.

\- Lo hice pensando en tu espada - dijo Gendry -. Podrías atravesar cualquier cota de malla con él.

Probablemente había usado su tiempo libre para trabajar en el puñal. Enderezando los hombros, Arya levantó la vista. Gendry esperaba una respuesta. Abrió la boca para decir gracias cuando una estúpida alegría se apodero de ella. Impulsivamente se puso de puntillas para depositar un beso en la mejilla afeitada.

\- Gracias - murmuró sonriendo -. Es uno de los mejores regalos que me han hecho. Te lo juro.

Se sentía un poco tonta, y casi tan feliz como el día en que su hermano le regaló la espada. Jon. Un nudo en la garganta impidió que siguiera hablando. Miró a Gendry. Si antes había estado sonrojado, en ese momento parecía que sus mejillas estaban hirviendo. Su cara era como un pergamino que podía leer perfectamente. Se sentía nervioso. Pero no de una mala manera. Parecía algo avergonzado. Avergonzado y feliz.

El hechizo se rompió cuando Anguy entró. _Que suerte que estamos separados_ , pensó. _No es que estemos haciendo algo malo, pero aun así..._

\- ¡Gendry! ¡Hay noticias! - exclamó tomando a Gendry de los hombros -. ¡Está viva! ¡La hija de lady Stoneheart!

\- ¿Sansa? - preguntó sin poder contenerse.

No podía creerlo. ¡Sansa viva!

\- No, su otra hija - corrigió Anguy sin darse el tiempo para pensar que ella no podía saberlo -. Arya.

\- ¿Arya? - repitió Gendry -. No es posible.

\- Sí, Arya. ¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - reclamó indignado -. ¡Estabas como loco cuando desapareció! ¡No creo que ahora no te importe!

Gendry se puso aún más rojo si es que era posible. La miró. Claro que Arya Stark estaba viva. A su lado.

\- ¡Tarado! ¿Qué no ves que lo dejaste sin palabras? - recriminó a Anguy fingiendo enfado -. Míralo, está consternado.

El rostro de Anguy se ablandó, sentía lástima por Gendry. Salió de la fragua y lo siguieron sin decir una palabra.

No eran los únicos que habían acudido. Varios hombres se habían congregado y sus rostros mostraban diversas expresiones desde el espanto hasta el miedo. Lady Stoneheart estaba llorando, y sus lamentos tenían algo sobrenatural, aterrador. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su rostro lleno de arañazos. Nadie se atrevió a interrumpir hasta que el sacerdote rojo apareció y leyó el pequeño pergamino.

\- Mi señora, tal vez es un mensaje falso - dijo en voz baja -. Todos saben que los Lannister y los Bolton son aliados. ¿Por qué dirían la verdad esta vez?

\- Tal vez nos preparan una emboscada - acotó Harwin observando a Arya de reojo.

\- Es la letra de Edric - negó lady Stoneheart con voz queda -. Mi hija ha llegado al campamento de Stannis Baratheon. No puede ser falso.

Secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo viejo. Ordenó que los miembros de la hermandad la siguieran Gendry los siguió después de mirarla. Por supuesto, Arya no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Sabía dónde se juntaba la hermandad para discutir sus problemas, una pequeña cueva con la entrada disimulada por una cortina de hiedra donde las formaciones rocosas que sostenían las ramas servirían para esconderla si se mantenía en silencio. Se las arregló para seguirlos discretamente a través de uno de los túneles, oscuro como boca de lobo. Caminaba lentamente para no caer, pensando en la pobre mendiga de Braavos. Mientras más se acercaba, más fuerte oía.

\- El ejército de lord Stannis es grande. Podríamos unirnos a él – dijo alguien.

A lo lejos distinguía la luz de las antorchas. Tanteó las paredes de roca cuidadosamente hasta hallar un par de enredaderas lo bastante gruesas para sostenerla. Trepó con mucho cuidado para no perder pie, si caía estaba perdida. Aun así, el riesgo valía la pena: tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas quién era la falsa Arya Stark. Alcanzó una roca que se sentía firme bajo sus manos y se quedó quieta como un muerto.

\- El comandante del Muro está con ellos - respondió otra voz -. La niña es su hermana.

\- Jon Snow es un bastardo - una voz rasposa e indignada interrumpió rápidamente -. Los bastardos no tienen familia.

Arya no sabía que Jon era comandante del Muro. Pero sabía, sin tener que mirar siquiera, que la última voz pertenecía a su madre. Su madre lo odiaba con todo su ser, tal como odiaba a la mujer desconocida que lo había dado a luz. _Wylla,_ recordó, _su nombre es Wylla_.

Se cubrió con los helechos mientras oía varias voces inconexas discutir sobre ella. La discusión no los llevaba a ninguna parte y se estaba cansando. Un ciempiés se enredó en su mano varias veces. Ahogó una exclamación de asco hasta que el animal se fue solo.

\- Estás muy callado Gendry - oyó la voz de Anguy -. ¿Qué piensas?

De pronto todos se callaron para escucharlo. Gendry no abrió la boca hasta que lady Stoneheart lo instó a hablar. Explicó la relación que habían tenido de niños, habló de su amistad y sobre su desaparición. Para Arya era obvio que mentía, pero al menos sonaba convincente.

\- No sé - gruñó al final -. Todos sabéis que se la llevaron. Pero según esta carta, la reina se la dio a ese hijo de perra. ¿Cómo podría dársela si ella había huido? No la tenía.

\- Los Lannister son astutos - contestó Anguy -. Seguro la hallaron y la escondieron.

\- La carta dice que la escondió desde la muerte de su padre - insistió Gendry -. Mienten. Tú mismo la viste cuando…

\- ¡Suficiente! - exclamó Harwin.

\- Mi señora - balbuceó el sacerdote rojo -. ¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes?

Tras un largo silencio la mujer les ordenó salir

\- Hoy no habrá órdenes - declaró en voz baja -. Id a vuestras labores. Rezaré por guía, que nadie me interrumpa.

Cuidadosamente Arya se apretó contra los helechos mientras salían. Por fin, la cueva quedó a solas y pudo investigar. A oscuras, palpó la zona hasta hallar dos pequeños rollos de papel del tamaño que buscaba. Uno de ellos debía ser el que había visto en manos de su madre. Los tomó y salió para leerlos. El primero contenía unas cuantas líneas a medio acabar, escritas con la letra de su madre. Iba dirigido a un tal Robin. El otro era un largo pliego enrollado varias veces sobre sí mismo. La letra era pequeña y explicaba que Arya Stark había llegado junto a Theon Greyjoy poco después de una derrota en batalla. Ramsay Bolton exigía su devolución, pero Stannis se negaba. Jon Snow apoyaba a Baratheon en la negativa.

Un agujero devoró su corazón.

_Jon habría descubierto que no soy yo,_ se dijo angustiada. _Él me llamaba hermanita, me desordenaba el pelo y jugaba conmigo. ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que ella no es yo?_

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. La secó de un manotazo y continuó leyendo, presa de una rabia impotente. Las líneas bailaban, no podía concentrarse. Se detuvo a respirar y continuó leyendo, debía devolver los pergaminos. El resto de la carta hablaba de la guerra y del reclamo de Roose Bolton al Norte. Edric incluso había transcrito las palabras de una carta que Ramsay había enviado a Stannis.

**_“Para el hermano del usurpador._ **

**_Los Baratheon han muerto. La reina tiene el poder._ **

**_Su majestad ocultó a Arya Stark desde la muerte de su traidor padre para dármela como esposa: soy guardián del Norte y un esposo ofendido._ **

**_La quiero de vuelta._ **

**_Sé que la tenéis._ **

**_Winterfell es mío. El trono del Norte es mío. Arya Stark es mía._ **

**_Si no la entregáis quemaré las tiendas de vuestro campamento. Aplastaré vuestras fuerzas como las cucarachas que son. Desollaré vivos a cada hombre, mujer y niño que se interponga entre mi esposa y yo. Empalaré a vuestros salvajes y a cualquiera que os apoye._ **

**_Sois la sombra de lo que fuisteis. La casa Baratheon ha muerto y la única forma en que podáis luchar contra mí es que vuestros hermanos se levanten de sus tumbas. Que los bastardos del viejo rey los acompañen: la reina envió a todos a los infiernos._ **

**_He esperado con paciencia. Si no me devolvéis a mi esposa pronto sufriréis mi ira. Os despellejaré con mis propias manos mientras mis hombres violan a vuestra esposa e hija. Cortaré todo lo que cuelga en vuestro cuerpo y lo daré a los perros. Y podéis decir al bastardo Snow que es un cobarde._ **

**_Ramsay Bolton. Señor de Winterfell y Guardián del Norte.”_ **

Sería un hueso duro de roer.

Devolvió los pergaminos a su sitio y salió tristemente hasta la ribera del río. Necesitaba estar sola. ¿Qué podía hacer? Quería ver a su hermano. Quería estar en su casa, incluso si eso significaba volver al Norte, ponerse al servicio del hermano del rey Robert y luchar hasta la muerte. Incluso si significaba volver a ser un chico. Necesitaría pertrechos, un caballo, dinero para cuando la comida se acabase… Muchas cosas.

Se sentó en una pequeña barcaza atada al borde del agua. Pensó. Si quería ver a su hermano debía partir pronto. La guerra era imprevisible, y si bien seguía vivo, podía morir. _No puede morir sin volver a verme,_ decidió. _Si Ramsay lo atrapa…_ Necesitaba estar con él e impedir que muriera. Él debía volver con sus hermanos del Muro, estar a salvo de las peleas entre guardianes y reyes. Jon era lo único que quedaba de su familia.

Algunos pasos la hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué harás? - gruñó Gendry.

Vio su reflejo a través del agua.

\- Nada - respondió.

Se levantó sin mirarlo e intentó irse. No pudo hacerlo. Gendry bloqueó su paso, impidiendo que saltara a tierra.

\- Mientes - elevó una de sus cejas al mirarla a los ojos -. Irás a ver a la otra Arya.

\- Sí - reconoció desafiante -. Y si no te quitas de mi camino te mataré. No me importaría hacerlo.

El rostro de Gendry se contrajo adolorido.

\- No te detendré - murmuró bajando los ojos -. Sé que quieres ir con tu hermano. Está con Stannis Baratheon.

\- ¿No me detendrás? - preguntó casi sin creer lo que oía.

\- No. Volverás al Norte - refunfuñó volviendo a fijar sus ojos en ella -. Y yo iré contigo.

_¿Qué?_

Su máscara de indiferencia se vino abajo. El Hombre Bondadoso tenía razón, no mentía tan bien como creía. Gendry no jugaba. La apretada línea de su boca indicaba que no discutiría con ella. Sólo la seguiría, y aunque lograse despistarlo y perderlo se las arreglaría para alcanzarla otra vez. Era lo bastante obstinado para atravesar todo el Norte en su búsqueda. Ni siquiera sabía lo frío que era, una simple nevada lo mataría.

\- No puedes. Es peligroso.

\- Lo haré - insistió tozudo -. No te dejaré sola. No debí quedarme con la hermandad. No quería abandonarte, pero resultó ser lo mismo. Te llevaré al Norte con tu hermano y fabricaré espadas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Muy a su pesar se le escapó una sonrisa. Se imaginó el viaje con Gendry. Sólo ellos dos, cabalgando rumbo al castillo. Una idea tonta. Su hogar estaba lleno de enemigos. El agujero en su corazón se volvió a abrir. Los que iban con ella siempre la dejaban de lado, y si no lo hacían, terminaban muertos. Estaba maldita. _Niña lobo, niña de sangre. Hueles a muerte. Corazón oscuro_.

\- Podrías morir.

\- Soy lo bastante estúpido para seguirte sin que eso me importe - dijo desenfadadamente.

Arya se tensó. Pensó en golpearlo en las bolas, empujarlo al río y correr a su caballo. No. Lo mejor sería aceptar su compañía.

\- Me iré esta noche. Puedes seguirme o no, pero mañana no estaré aquí - afirmó mirándolo a la cara -. A la medianoche debes tener tu caballo listo. Lleva armas, robaré comida. Nos juntaremos en el límite norte del campamento a la hora del ruiseñor. Me desharé de los guardias.

\- Yo lo haré - gruñó Gendry dándole la mano para ayudarla a salir del bote.

\- Está bien - concedió -. Volvamos.

Gendry se dedicó a herrar a los caballos para el largo viaje. Ella lo acompañó, cada cierto tiempo él pedía alguna cosa que había olvidado intencionalmente en su fragua. Hizo varios viajes que sirvieron para llenar discretamente las alforjas con comida y mantas para el viaje. Ropa, agujas, hilo… Mucho jabón. Ocultó todo bajo un montón de paja mientras Gendry seguía con lo suyo.

Esa mañana había sido una loba solitaria. Esa noche no lo sería.

Con las primeras luces de las estrellas los llamaron a cenar. Era tarde, y lady Stoneheart no aparecía. Seguía rezando. Arya comió hasta llenarse e indicó a Gendry que hiciera lo mismo, incluso si no tenía hambre. Estaba apostado como un guardia a su lado, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no huyera.

\- Es hora - susurró cuando todos comenzaron a dispersarse para dormir -. Ve por los guardias. Lleva los caballos.

Él asintió. Cuando quedó sola caminó hacia las oscuras cuevas. Cerró los ojos para caminar a ciegas, sin detenerse hasta oír el sonido de una garganta rota. Sí, lady Stoneheart. Estaba sola, arrodillada frente a una corona rota de metal oscuro y una campana. Un candil de aceite lanzaba una suave luz dorada sobre su rostro macilento, haciendo que recordara lo hermosa que solía ser.

\- Ordené que nadie me molestara - carraspeó volviéndose hacia ella cuando oyó su respiración.

\- Soy Nadie.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de su madre desde que la había visto muerta. Su rostro tenía cicatrices, los ojos nublados no parecían azules. La piel blanca calcárea, como la de los cadáveres, estaba llena de moretones oscuros y sangre coagulada. Ya no tenía su hermoso cabello.

\- Eres audaz - se quitó la mano de la garganta, mostrando carne y cartílago -. ¿Me temes niña?

\- No.

Se acercó lentamente para que no percibiera el peligro.

\- Mi hija menor era audaz - murmuró girando hacia la corona -. Debe estar asustada.

Cerró los ojos. Había llegado el momento.

Aferró el cuerpo de su madre y tapó sus helados labios. Atravesó el corazón con su daga.

\- Tu hija vive, madre - musitó soltándola -. Espero que encuentres a padre otra vez.

Lady Stoneheart la miró con los ojos vacíos. Poco a poco, las pupilas se hicieron más grandes y una pequeña llama asomó a ellos desde el fondo. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla.

La había reconocido.

Quiso hablar, pero la muerte llegó antes.

Arya no tenía tiempo de llorar después de darle el don. No quería dejar el cuerpo ahí, pero no había más solución. No podía gastar sus escasos minutos en enterrarla.

Recordó el bote atado en el río.

Lo menos que podía hacer era enviarla con sus antepasados. Su sentido común le decía que era una estupidez, pero no le importó y salió a buscar una manta lo bastante grande para envolver el cuerpo. La fragua de Gendry estaba cerca y tenía muchas. Servirían.

Recién había cogido un par cuando lo vio entrar portando una pequeña antorcha. Furiosa, preguntó por qué estaba ahí y no cuidando a los caballos.

\- Los até en el lado norte - respondió nervioso -. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Calla y sígueme.

Tomó la antorcha de sus manos y le entregó una manta descolorida. Se aseguró de que nadie los viera y lo guio hasta su madre. Los ojos de Gendry se desorbitaron al verla, pero no dijo nada. La envolvieron en la tela azul y él llevó su cuerpo al río mientras ella transportaba la corona y el candil.

Gendry depositó a su madre con delicadeza en el fondo del bote. Arya abrió la tela para observar su rostro por última vez. Parecía algo más humana, más Catelyn Stark de Winterfell que lady Stoneheart de la Hermandad sin Estandartes. Un par de lágrimas rojas se secaban en el semblante desgarrado que alguna vez había sido el de su madre. Puso la corona negra entre sus manos, debía ser importante para ella. Besó la fría frente.

Aún sostenía la tea. Derramó el aceite del candil sobre el bote y dejó la antorcha caer. Hizo una seña y Gendry soltó las amarras. Ambos vieron cómo se alejaba, arrastrado por la corriente.

Había sido una acción estúpida, pero se sintió mucho mejor.

Fueron a buscar los caballo en silencio. Arya esperaba ver un par de cuerpos en tierra cerca de un par de corceles y lo que vio la dejó confundida y enfadada. Un pequeño grupo de personas que hablaba en voz baja y los observaba sin disimular su interés. Varios caballos y muchas alforjas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - rugió indignada -. ¡Te ibas a deshacer de los guardias!

\- Sí, pero no contaba con que Harwin estaría acá con lady Brienne - gruñó -. Supuse que no querrías que los matara.

Le lanzó una mirada de odio. Cierto, pero no debía decirlo tan abiertamente. Examinó al grupo. Además del antiguo caballerizo estaban la mujer alta, su escudero, los miembros restantes de la hermandad…

\- ¿Lo saben?

\- Lo sabemos - respondió Thoros -. Decidimos acompañarte, niña lobo. Estamos rompiendo nuestro juramento, pero los dioses nos perdonarán si lo hacemos por una buena razón. Vuestra madre lo entendería.

\- Está muerta - susurró -. Ya no puede importarle. Sois libres.

La mujer alta la miró con un extraño interés en sus ojos azules.

\- Mi señora - musitó entregando las riendas de su caballo al escudero -. Juré por mi honor y el de mi casa protegeros a vos y a vuestra hermana de cualquier mal. He luchado incesantemente para cumplir mi juramento y muchas veces creí fallar. Permitidme serviros hasta el día de mi muerte.

Se arrodilló frente a ella. Era tan grande que incluso en esa postura inclinada superaba su estatura. Su cabeza estaba gacha, no podía ver su rostro. A pesar de ello sabía que no era capaz de mentir, la había visto antes. Por su forma de hablar notaba que no la engañaría ni para salvar su propia vida. Los demás la imitaron excepto Gendry, que tenía muy claro lo mucho que la irritaban las rodillas en tierra.

\- Lady Brienne es la persona más leal que he conocido, mi señora - aseguró Harwin -. Permitidnos ir con vos.

\- Levantaos - gruñó en respuesta -. Si realmente queréis seguirme no os detendré. Iremos al campamento de Stannis Baratheon a ver a mi hermano. Todos sois libres de iros cuando lo deseéis. Que nadie me llame su señora o todos se enterarán. Ahora dejemos este lugar.

Obedecieron y subieron a los caballos. Arya ordenó a Harwin y a Thoros guiar al grupo mientras ella movía su caballo al final de la hilera para cuidar que nada les pasara. Gendry se quedó cerca de ella, y por una vez, no se lo recriminó.

El camino era oscuro y estaba lleno de peligros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá Catelyn tenga un buen final en los siguientes libros, ella realmente amaba a sus hijos. Creo que la muerte es lo mejor porque ahora es como una cáscara vacía.  
> Algo me dice que a Ramsay le divierte escribir notas amenazantes a sus enemigos. Algo así como un hobby de fin de semana :o


	14. Chapter 14

\- Quien diría que es la misma chica - rió Anguy mientras afilaba las puntas de sus flechas -. Si me hubieras dicho antes no te habría creído.

Gendry hacía guardia esa noche con el arquero, quien disfrutaba molestarlo. Siguió sus ojos oscuros. Arya dormía algo apartada de los otros, envuelta en varias mantas que formaban un bulto pequeño. Algo brillante reposaba entre sus manos, el puñal. Quería sentirse feliz porque le había gustado su regalo, pero algo en la forma en que lo sujetaba hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. Se aferraba a él como si estuviera dispuesta a clavarlo a la menor insolencia. _Seguro que alguien trató de atacarla mientras dormía,_ se dijo algo aprehensivo. Era bastante posible. La miró fijamente, Sus pestañas destacaban como dos medías lunas negras en su rostro. Estaban húmedas. Aún dormida tenía el rostro tenso, como si no pudiera deshacerse del dolor incluso estando inconsciente. La guerra le había hecho perder la alegría e inocencia de la infancia.

En el pasado alguien debería haberse hecho cargo de ella, pero él fue un estúpido que prefirió quedarse con la hermandad en lugar de seguirla. Maldijo su orgullo. A pesar de gustarle la camaradería de los hombres también le gustaba estar con ella. Era lista, divertida y confiable. Gendry solía ser tímido con las mujeres por su condición de bastardo, pero con Arya era distinto. A pesar de ser una dama de noble cuna jamás lo trató como un inferior. Recordó la primera vez que la vio junto al carromato de Yoren, cuando pensó que era una niña con las ropas de su hermano. Una pequeña molestia que no perdía oportunidad de preguntar cosas extrañas, pero que resultaba ser una compañía agradable entre tantos sujetos irritantes. Se había convertido en su mejor amiga, la única. Y al final de todo, la pequeña niña terminó siendo una mujer que podía cuidarse por sí sola de cualquier peligro.

No lo necesitaba.

No obstante, deseaba ayudarla. No es que pudiera hacer mucho, pero intentaba hacer su vida un poco más liviana sin que lo notase. Cuando levantaban el campamento corría a tomar las cosas más pesadas antes de que ella tuviera la idea de hacerlo. Si Arya decidía salir de caza la acompañaba con el pretexto de traer leña o buscar frutas silvestres. Nunca dejaba de ayudarla con la limpieza de caballos, con su alimentación y la revisión de las herraduras. Era una tontería revisarlas tantas veces, pero al menos podía estar con ella sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de que algo pasaba. O casi. Anguy conocía los sentimientos de Gendry. De hecho, los conocía mejor que él mismo. También Thoros y Lim. Por cortesía fingían no tener idea de lo que pasaba, pero varias veces sonreían con indulgencia al verlo cerca de Arya.

\- Vamos, Gendry - insistió al ser ignorado -. ¿Se lo has dicho?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Desgraciadamente Anguy era incansable cuando sentía curiosidad. Parecía una mujer chismosa, de las que abundaban en King’s Landing.

\- Sabes de qué hablo - dijo golpeando su hombro con el extremo emplumado de una flecha -. De niña no era muy bonita, pero ahora es realmente hermosa. De una forma extraña debo decir.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con “extraña”? - preguntó intrigado.

\- Bueno, yo no me atrevería a hablarle - Anguy sonrió, encantado de hacerlo picar el anzuelo -. Puedes mirarla, pero te cortaría las bolas en vez de contestarte. Nos engañó con su cara bonita, aunque si usara un vestido y estuviera menos a la defensiva…

\- No algo que ella haría - frunció el ceño ofuscado -. Además, no creo que importe que le guste usar ropa de hombre y mantener la boca cerrada. Creo que es lista al hacerlo.

\- Debes reconocer que es un desperdicio de belleza - le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda -. Sé que te gusta, Gendry. Deberías decírselo algún día. Tal vez también le gustes. Quizá su tipo son los chicos gruñones que dan miedo.

Gendry le dio un golpe, no demasiado fuerte. Anguy rió como un idiota el resto de su guardia. _¿Debería decir qué? Es una dama_ , se dijo pensativo. _No puedo estar enamorado de ella. No lo estoy. Sólo soy su amigo y me preocupo por ella._

Estuvo esa noche y las siguientes pensando en eso. Tal vez lo habían nombrado caballero de Colina Hueca, pero seguía siendo un bastardo. En cambio, ella era hija del señor del Norte y se había criado en un castillo. En tiempos normales no le habrían permitido siquiera mirarlo, menos hablar con él. Eran muy diferentes, cada vez que pensaba en ello se sentía un poco enfadado. Pero así era. Había un abismo insalvable entre ambos. Cuando la guerra terminase, Arya volvería con lo que quedase de su familia para tomar su lugar en la nobleza. Luego se casaría con alguien que pudiera ofrecerle el mundo: un señor, un rey o incluso uno de esos ricos extranjeros que dominaban ciudades más grandes que todo el continente.

\- Gendry - murmuró Podrick un día que estaba más enfadado de lo usual -. Mi señora y lady Stark van a justar como caballeros. ¿Por qué no vamos a verlas?

Lo siguió. Sabía que Arya era capaz de protegerse a sí misma, pero no podía tener el entrenamiento de un caballero. Brienne era alta y maciza, con años de experiencia. No le haría daño, pero aun así la idea le daba retortijones de estómago. Se sentó con Podrick, quien se veía algo cansado tras su propio tiempo practicando con la espada. Arya usaba sólo una cota de malla, de las que servían para desviar flechas y ropas de cuero que lo espantaron. ¿Lucharía con eso? Ella los miró por el rabillo del ojo. Sonrió al desviar la mirada. ¿Estaba loca?

Desenvainaron espadas y las chocaron un par de veces para regocijo de los espectadores. Desde el inicio, Arya tenía cierta ventaja al moverse más rápido. Tal vez la falta de armadura no era tan terrible. Podría hacer para ella unas placas ligeras para proteger las partes vulnerables de su cuerpo, como las costillas y sus extremidades. También un casco que no limitara su visión. Un casco de lobo para que todos temblasen al verla.

Brienne se veía limitada por el metal: Arya se movía de un lado a otro, chocaban espadas, se miraban fijamente unos segundos y seguían. Los ojos grises a veces se cerraban por completo mientras luchaba. ¿Sería magia?

Infiernos, no. Era una idea absurda. Alguien le había enseñado a pelear con dominio de sí misma. Se movía con agilidad, esquivaba los movimientos. No sólo usaba su mano izquierda para sujetar la espada, sino ambas, confundiendo a Brienne. En algún momento decidió arrojarla lejos y apuntar al cuello de la mujer alta con el puñal. Aterrador.

Ellas se felicitaban mutuamente por sus habilidades en batalla. Los hombres estaban impactados. Especialmente Harwin. Debía ser duro y algo extraño para él descubrir que la niñita a la que había conocido se había vuelto... tan fuerte.

El sol estaba en su punto más alto cuando Anguy cazó un ciervo. Esa tarde comieron abundantemente y Podrick Payne cantó acompañado de una pequeña flauta de caña. El sol caía veloz mientras sonaban las últimas notas de la canción de los Siete, favorita del muchacho.

\- ¿Quién hará el primer turno esta noche? – preguntó Lim.

\- Gendry lo hará - respondió Arya -. Luego yo.

Tras comer, salió a revisar las trampas que tenían puestas desde días antes, provista de una red y una bolsa. Rechazó los ofrecimientos de compañía de los demás que, al verse rechazados, se fueron a dormir. Gendry pensó en seguirla a escondidas para comprobar que no le pasara nada, aunque no podía. Era una idea estúpida de todas formas. Y la enfadaría.

El cielo estaba negro como boca de lobo y una débil llovizna enfriaba el ambiente, aunque no lo suficiente para apagar el fuego que alimentaba constantemente con leña. Le preocupaba un poco que Arya saliera sola porque si bien eran un grupo amenazante desde lejos con sus armas y caballos, podían atraer la atención de los bandidos. Estos solían esperar a que uno de los miembros de los grupos se separase. Buscaban huérfanos para venderlos como esclavos…

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por Arya porque ella tardó muy poco. Volvió con un par de conejos entre sus manos rojas por el frío.

\- Los ronquidos de Lim engullirán el bosque - dijo apreciando las presas -. Buena caza.

\- Mañana comeremos estofado de conejo. La carne será escasa, así que valora tu parte.

Arya se revolvió el cabello y cayeron varias agujas de pino y semillas. Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas. Temblando se acercó a la hoguera y lavó sus manos con algo de agua que habían dejado para ella tras soltar los conejos en un cubo vacío. Puso a calentar algo de vino y cuando estuvo listo le llevó un poco.

\- Es un vino fuerte, deberías medirte - mencionó Gendry mientras Arya olfateaba su vaso -. Podrías terminar rodando en la quebrada.

\- Me mediré. En Braavos bebía mucho - sonrió mientras ponía a los vasos un par de especias que Gendry desconocía -. Todo el mundo bebía vino porque el agua costaba dinero, pero lo preparaban de una forma especial para no emborrachar a sus guerreros.

\- ¿Fue en Braavos donde aprendiste a pelear así?

El rostro pálido de Arya se ensombreció y se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Ni siquiera lo había pensado, las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta de ello. Estaba por disculparse y decir que no importaba, pero ella se adelantó.

\- En el templo donde serví debíamos estar listos para la muerte - su voz era baja y monocorde, casi sin vida -. Una de las chicas que servía me enseñaba a luchar porque así se lo ordenaron los sacerdotes.

\- ¿Y qué pasó? - se atrevió a preguntar después de un largo silencio.

\- Entrené y entrené hasta la extenuación. Hice todo lo posible por superarme y me enviaron a un teatro. Querían que aprendiera a controlar mis sentimientos - respondió duramente -. Trabajé con ellos y aprendí de todo, pero estaba cansada y decidí volver.

¿A qué se refería con aprender todo?

Estaba consternado. Las chicas de teatro estaban entre una delgada línea entre lo moral y lo inmoral. Los hombres no las respetaban y las mujeres buscaban cualquier excusa para humillarlas. Casquivanas, putas, rameras. Había escuchado historias que le ponían los pelos de punta.

\- ¿Alguien te molestaba? ¿Te trataban mal? ¿Por eso quisiste volver?

No importaba lo lejos que estuviera Braavos, si le habían tocado un solo pelo, iría como fuera a vengar su honor. Para su confusión, Arya comenzó a reír entre dientes, como si su pregunta le hiciera algo de gracia.

\- El pueblo de Braavos es más libre y tolerante que el de Westeros, lo creas o no. La gente de la compañía era amable, pero estaba cansada - se sentó a su lado, no demasiado cerca ni demasiado lejos -. Me habría permitido seguir en el templo a pesar de haber violado sus reglas un par de veces. Aunque hacerlo significaba olvidar a mi familia, mi hogar, mis amigos... Todo.

Arya se mordió el labio y bajó la vista a su vino. Gendry no entendía demasiado, pero estaba agradecido de que hubiese decidido volver. Ya que había compartido algo con él, se aventuró de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué fuiste a Braavos y no a otro lugar? Podrías haber vuelto con nosotros.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando viajábamos con Yoren? Había tres presos en un carro. Les salvé la vida cuando los hombres de Armory Lorch quemaron la fortaleza. Uno era braavosi. No era peligroso - dijo al ver su ceño fruncido -. Me dio una moneda que podría usar para ir allá. Pensé en volver con ustedes, pero tenía miedo.

\- ¿Por qué?

Había tantas respuestas posibles…

\- El viaje era largo y yo no tenía nada. Los aldeanos me miraban con miedo y rabia, estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando encontré el barco braavosi - murmuró -. Ellos son amables. Hace muchos años, mi padre pidió a un braavosi que me enseñara a luchar con la espada. Se llamaba Syrio Forel y murió para que yo pudiera huir cuando caímos en desgracia.

\- Hiciste lo correcto. La guerra ha sido cruel. Hemos pasado hambre, los campesinos mueren, las cosechas son quemadas. Los señores no dejan de batallar - gruñó recordando los peligros que corrían los niños -. Pero tú… eres fuerte. Tu padre habría estado orgulloso. También tu maestro.

\- Tal vez Syrio lo estaría - reflexionó en voz alta mirando al cielo -. Creo que mi padre se avergonzaría de mí si supiera las cosas que he hecho. Y no quiero imaginar qué pensaría mi madre. Casi me alegra que hayan muerto. Así no se enterarán nunca.

\- ¿Avergonzado? ¿Estás loca? - estaba hablando demás, pero no podía callarlo -. Arya, eres la persona más fuerte e inteligente que he conocido en mi vida. Has sobrevivido a cosas horribles. Cualquiera estaría orgulloso de ti.

\- Sólo alguien como tú podría decir eso - lo miraba con ojos tristes, pero luego cambió su expresión melancólica por una pícara -. Tal vez mi hermano Jon estaría orgulloso. Pero él no es tan idiota como tú. Es listo, le gusta la astronomía, es ingenioso, divertido…

\- ¡No me digas así! - sabía que estaba bromeando, pero sabía atacar sus puntos débiles.

Un pensamiento apareció de la nada y comenzó a rondar su cabeza. _Desearía ser tan ingenioso y divertido como su hermano_. No sabía por qué, pero le habría gustado que Arya lo percibiera de esa forma.

\- Lo digo porque lo eres - murmuró perdiendo la alegría de sus ojos -. Si fueras un poco menos idiota me dejarías. También a la hermandad. Tendrías una vida normal y plena.

\- Arya…

\- Ve a dormir. Me toca vigilar.

Obedeció. No hablaron durante varios días, excepto por cosas superficiales. Según Harwin se acercaban a Foso Cailin, una ciudad construida por los primeros hombres y Brandon el Constructor para defender el Norte de los ándalos. Arya le había dicho años atrás que uno de sus hermanos tenía su mismo nombre. Apretó fuertemente sus manos a las riendas al pensar que probablemente estaba muerto y que Arya sufriría por él.

La vegetación era densa, verde brillante. Atravesaron varias ruinas negras cubiertas de hiedra y musgo. El terreno era cada vez más pantanoso, lo que hacía más difícil el paso a caballo. Las rocas estaban tapizadas de flores moradas.

\- No os acerquéis, son venenosas. Especialmente vos, mi señora. Sé que os gustan los colores brillantes - Harwin miró a Arya como reprendiéndola y ella ahogó una risa -. Lo digo en serio.

\- Me gustaría ver un lagarto león - respondió ella indicando las aguas estancadas a lo lejos -. Cuando viajamos por primera vez nunca pude ver uno, pero Mycah decía que se escondían bajo el lodo para devorarnos.

Sonrió nostálgica y Gendry sintió una punzada. ¿Quién era ese Mycah? El nombre le sonaba lejanamente, pero no podía recordar por qué.

\- ¿Estas flores tienen nombre? - preguntó alguien.

\- Sí - dijo Arya -. Besos venenosos. Debemos desmontar, los caballos van demasiado lento.

\- Cierto, mi señora. Nuestro peso puede hacerlos perder pie - respondió Harwin -. Podemos llevarlos de las riendas.

Apenas sus botas tocaron el suelo, se hundieron en el barro. Gendry en particular era alto y pesado, el lodo le llegaba hasta media pantorrilla. A la mujer de Tarth le pasaba lo mismo e incluso peor porque usaba armadura y era incluso más alta. Los demás pasaban por una situación similar, excepto Arya. Por ser baja y ligera sus pies apenas se hundían.

El caballo de Gendry comenzó a relinchar algo nervioso. Intentó controlarlo, pero no le hacía demasiado caso. No estaba acostumbrado a tal terreno y daba coces cuando pisaba el suelo inestable.

\- Todavía no llegamos al Norte, pero estamos cerca - unas manos pequeñas acariciaron el hocico del animal hasta que se calmó-. Este pantano nos separa de los otros reinos.

\- ¿Dónde está la nieve?

Gendry no sabía exactamente cómo se vería el paisaje del Norte, pero sabía que la nieve era cristalina porque la había visto una vez en casa de uno de los señores a los que entregaba los encargos de Tobho Mott. Era fría y servía para refrescar las casas en el verano. La transportaban en grandes bloques que se derretían. El paisaje que los rodeaba, aunque salvaje, no se diferenciaba demasiado de los bosques del sur.

\- Está en Winterfell. El Norte es más grande que todos los reinos juntos así que tardaremos - suspiró frustrada -. Llevamos veintitrés días de viaje y sólo faltan tres para llegar a Foso Cailin. Desde ahí sólo hay dos caminos y tenemos que ser discretos. Podríamos ir por los pantanos, pero sin guía nos perderíamos para siempre.

\- Anguy dice que los hombres del pantano comen ranas - la perspectiva de un enfrentamiento directo no le fascinaba -. Y que son salvajes. ¿Es cierto?

\- ¿Los lacustres? No. Bueno, comen ranas y cangrejos. Pero no son salvajes, sólo viven de modo diferente - musitó pensativa -. Su líder era uno de los amigos más cercanos de mi padre. Y las ranas son mejores que los insectos, créeme.

En algún momento el lodo se convirtió en tierra firme y hallaron un sitio relativamente seco donde pudieron detener la marcha. Encendieron el fuego y montaron las tiendas, ningún bandido se atrevería a entrar al pantano. Esa noche dormirían en paz. Harwin y Lim se prepararon para salir de cacería y Brienne sirvió parte del último vino que les quedaba.

\- Es muy fuerte, lo mejor sería diluirlo - dijo arrugando la nariz -. Pero no creo que el agua estancada sea segura para beber.

Advirtió que Arya también mostraba asco. No sabía si era por el sabor del vino o por otra cosa. Al ver tal gesto, Anguy comenzó a reírse como un idiota.

\- Los dioses se enfadarán contigo si rehúsas los dones que nos han otorgado - declaró con una sonrisa simpática -. Bebe y alegra tus ojos brillantes

\- Está agrio - sonrió -. Iré por agua. Vi un río un par de varas atrás.

Ató el lazo de una de sus botas con firmeza y partió.

\- Gendry, es mejor que vayas con ella - Thoros guiñó un ojo -. Debes proteger a tu señora.

A sus espaldas oyó varias risas. _¿Qué demonios les pasa?_ _Hasta se burlan de mí_ , se dijo molesto. Siguió las pequeñas huellas hasta alcanzarla. No estaba demasiado lejos del campamento aún.

\- ¿Qué haces? - interrogó cuando él llegó a su lado -. Deberías estar con los otros.

\- Vine para ayudarte a acarrear agua.

\- ¿Y con qué quieres traerla? ¿Con las manos? - se dio cuenta de que con las prisas había olvidado el balde y eso parecía divertirla -. Por suerte yo traje uno.

Le arrojó el cubo. Se movía con seguridad, y cada cierto tiempo miraba el suelo con atención. Cuando llegaron al río lo siguieron hasta un lago pequeño y redondo, cubierto de flores rosadas.

\- ¿Podemos beberla?

\- Si bebes te dará dolor de estómago, y no podrás levantarte en días - murmuró Arya -. Esta agua es demasiado fría para los sureños y está algo estancada. Llena el balde y la calentaremos. Después la dejaremos enfriar un poco.

Gendry metió el cubo en el agua, mucho más fría de lo que pensaba. Arya se sentó y comenzó a tejer una especie de cuerda con las plantas que crecían en la orilla. Movía ágilmente sus pequeños dedos. Se veía tan pacífica en esa tarea que él quiso decirle algo agradable, pero no sabía qué. Siguió observando hasta que ella colgó un pequeño broche brillante en el extremo de la cuerda tras atarla a una rama.

\- Quédate pescando - le entregó la caña improvisada y tomó el balde con agua -. Volveré pronto.

Los peces picaron al poco tiempo. Lo dejó cuando tenía un pequeño montón y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Un manzano raquítico tenía algunas frutas. Comenzaba a recogerlas cuando oyó los suaves pasos de Arya atrás suyo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y el largo cabello oscuro enredado cubierto de hojas y pequeñas flores, exhalaba un fresco perfume de savia y aire libre. Era como una mañana de sol en medio del invierno.

Otra vez quiso decir algo, pero las palabras se atascaron en su boca.

\- Me apresuré para no dejarte solo tanto tiempo. Buena pesca - se aferró a las ramas de uno de los árboles -. ¿Qué haces ahí?

Indicó las manzanas. Recogieron todas las que pudieron y Gendry se quitó la capa para envolverlas. Llenaron el cubo de agua, luego limpiaron los pescados y los descamaron. Lo más asqueroso fue destriparlos, pero Arya mostraba gran habilidad en ello y parecía no molestarle el feo color de las vísceras o el mal olor. Tardaron bastante en volver al campamento.

Al llegar, vieron a un desconocido de ojos verdes se calentaba junto a los demás. Lo observaron curiosos, y este les devolvió una mirada igual de curiosa.

\- Mi señora, no os alejéis tanto. Lo mismo tú, Gendry - los reprendió Harwin -. Hemos encontrado un aliado. Un antiguo amigo.

\- ¿Quién sois? - Arya parecía asombrada al ver que el hombre hacía una reverencia -. Perdonadme, señor, pero vuestro rostro me es desconocido.

\- Desde que vuestro padre murió no he salido del Cuello, mi señora - respondió el hombre con voz suave e hipnótica -. Mi nombre es Howland Reed. Estoy a vuestro servicio.

Se sentaron junto al fuego. El hombre les explicó que Foso Cailin había sido tomado por los Bolton. Estos habían desollado a todos los hombres que lo defendían, lo que volvía la ruta peligrosa. Les ofreció llevarlos por las tierras lacustres, por un lugar que nadie más que los nativos del Cuello conocían, hasta llegar con Stannis Baratheon. Todo ello en honor a la amistad que lo unía a Eddard Stark y a su familia.

\- Tenéis los ojos de vuestro padre - dijo cuando terminó -. Vuestro rostro también se parece al suyo.

Arya se veía algo triste al oírlo. Aceptó su propuesta, y al día siguiente ya estaban en marcha.

Pasado un tiempo llegaron a un lugar llamado Bosque de los Lobos. Cada vez hacía más frío. Nevaba, y por primera vez en su vida, Gendry vio el invierno de verdad. Y la nieve verdadera.

Estaban en el Norte.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí va otro cap de Sansa (aunque no me gusta demasiado, creo que es importante para la historia)

\- Sois acusado de ocultar información a los recusadores e impedir el legítimo reclamo al Norte de Sansa Stark. ¿Qué respondéis ante tales cargos, lord Baelish?

Los asientos de piedra blanca estaban ocupados por los principales señores del Valle, cuyos ropajes gris azulado los asemejaban a halcones asechando a su presa. El tribunal era presidido por Yohn Bronce en lugar de Robert. Una decisión que había dejado satisfecho a todos… excepto a Sansa. Petyr habría sido perdonado rápidamente de haberlo juzgado Robert pues el niño le temía tanto que no se habría atrevido a condenarle. Pero el señor del Tridente no podía ser juzgado por un infante, aunque fuera señor del Valle. Al menos Petyr era listo, más listo que cualquiera y podía engañarlos a todos… aunque algo en su rostro contradecía su apariencia de calma.

\- Me declaro culpable - respondió humildemente -. Mentí para proteger a lady Sansa, mi sobrina, de los innobles Lannister. No me arrepiento de ello.

Las prendas azul aciano resaltaban el pelo de Sansa. Sentada junto a Robert parecía una dama hermosa de rostro dulce cuidando de un adorable pequeño de rizos sedosos que mantenía la cabeza baja. Robert estaba tan aburrido como podía estarlo un niño entre adultos. No cesaba de jugar con una de las manos de Sansa. A veces tomaba un muñeco de trapo al que apretaba, a veces indicaba a las ventanas si veía un pajarillo y Sansa debía decirle en voz baja que se quedase quieto. Robert obedecía y al poco rato volvía a distraerse. Incluso la abrazó porque Harry el Heredero estaba mirándola mientras ella fijaba sus ojos en las piedras que decoraban sus dedos como si fueran muy interesantes. Quería evitar que sus ojos chocaran.

\- Un noble motivo. Y yo soy el fantasma de Alysa Arryn. Conocemos vuestra lengua de miel - lady Anya podía tener la suya muy afilada -. Sois astuto Meñique, lo reconozco. Pero no contabais con la integridad de lady Sansa. Confesó todo apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Nuestro señor de Arryn y Yohn Bronce afirman que es honesta y su comportamiento ha sido ejemplar, incluso cuando la indujisteis al engaño.

Sansa casi rió al oírla. Cuando la llamaron a dar su testimonio sintió los ojos de Petyr clavados en ella con expresión adolorida. Como si fuera su madre traicionándolo por segunda vez.

No, su madre nunca le habría hecho promesas. Ella había estado comprometida con el hijo del señor del Norte, dispuesta a mantener el juramento que había hecho lord Tully a lord Stark. Petyr se engañaba a sí mismo. Su madre nunca podría amar a un mentiroso.

\- Juro decir la verdad ante los Siete y ante los hombres - murmuró con voz temblorosa, fingiendo que tenía miedo.

En realidad, tenía miedo.

\- Petyr Baelish se ha proclamado protector del Valle tras la muerte de lady Lysa. Se apoderó de nuestras voluntades - la voz de Nestor Royce era indiferente, neutra -. Somos leales a la corona. Sois una fugitiva. Y sobrina de nuestros señores. No os habríamos entregado a los Lannister. Ellos no tenían razones justas para apresaros. Lord Baelish impidió a vuestra familia protegeros y a nosotros mostrar lealtad a nuestros señores. ¿Qué tenéis que decir?

Por una vez, Petyr estaba en sus manos. No al revés.

\- Señores, os pido de todo corazón que perdonéis a lord Baelish - declaró -. Él no tenía malas intenciones.

Una exclamación de asombro general recibió sus palabras. Petyr no movió ni un músculo, pero su rostro mostraba alivio. Los recusadores parecían esculpidos en piedra.

\- Quizás, pero no obró honradamente - señaló al fin Yohn Bronce -. No nos informó debidamente. Eso es traición.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría si Petyr era condenado? Siempre se las arreglaba para salir ileso, pero esta vez dependía totalmente de ella y el asunto escapaba de sus manos. ¿Y si no se salvaba? ¿Si lo condenaban? ¿Tendría que casarse con Robalito y vivir el resto de su vida entre extraños?

\- ¡Lo hizo! ¡Le dijo a mi tía! - exclamó con voz temblorosa -. Ella decidió callar por miedo a los Lannister y a los asesinos de mi tío. Quería esperar para hablar con vosotros, pero…

Su voz se quebró y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. La secó e intentó aclarar su garganta porque la hija de un señor no debía lloriquear… hasta que recordó las palabras de la reina. Las lágrimas eran las armas de las mujeres.

Lloró con más fuerza. Robert saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡No llores! - gimió abrazándola fuertemente.

Un fastidio.

\- Estoy bien, Robalito - murmuró en su oído -. Por favor, vuelve a tu asiento. Iremos a comer pastas de limón luego, ¿sí?

Robert obedeció.

\- Niña, seca esas lágrimas y continúa - siseó lady Anya.

\- Lo lamento - lloriqueó -. Son recuerdos duros. Vos conocéis la historia del bardo Marillion.

\- Así es.

\- No os confesé esto por vergüenza, pero no puedo dejar que condenéis a un inocente por algo tan horrible como la traición. Marillion amaba a mi tía con locura y se lo confesó el día anterior a su boda. Ella lo ignoró porque pensó que era una pasión pasajera… pero lord Petyr decidió enviar a sus guardias para protegerme.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Él sospechó… que el bardo intentaría atacarme para castigarlo por tener el amor de mi tía - falsas lágrimas bañaban su rostro -. Marillion quiso deshonrarme. Lady Lysa entró en pánico y decidió ocultar mi identidad por miedo a que me pasara algo peor. Si él hubiese sabido que era su amada sobrina… tal vez me habría hecho algo peor para castigarla. Teníamos miedo.

Sintió asco de sí misma al mezclar el horrible incidente con esas mentiras. También recordó el miedo que había sentido cuando Marillion trató de forzarla. ¿Por qué debía ser tan débil, por qué? En las canciones, las damas a veces eran forzadas cuando estaban solas en el mundo. Tal vez sí era débil y necesitaba un protector. Miró el rostro de Petyr. _No,_ decidió. _Sólo yo puedo protegerme a mí misma. Y para asegurar mi futuro debo salvarlo de la muerte._

\- No podemos ignorar este testimonio - afirmó Lyn Cobray sorprendiéndola -. Su bienestar era más importante que nuestro orgullo pisoteado.

\- Lord Petyr es el único que no me dio la espalda en King’s Landing - murmuró Sansa -. Tras rescatarme del rey Joffrey, aconsejó a mi tía confesarlo, pero ella temía a los Lannister y luego al resto del mundo. Nos dijo que esperásemos para hablar con vosotros. Lord Petyr fue esposo de mi tía y amigo de mi madre. Es nuestro amigo. Os suplico que perdonéis su vida. Por favor.

Volvió a su sitio con deseos de llorar, pero debía mantener la compostura en esa habitación. Los señores se retiraron para deliberar sin que nadie se atreviera a moverse. Al cabo de un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, volvieron.

\- Petyr Baelish - anunció Yohn Bronce con voz profunda -. Os liberamos de los cargos interpuestos. Sois libre.

Los hombros de Petyr se relajaron lo bastante para que Sansa reconociera su satisfacción. La miró con una sonrisa brillante mientras lady Anya sonreía también. ¿Por qué sonreía si lo odiaba?

\- No hemos terminado. Aunque sois esposo de la difunta Lysa Arryn y tutor de su hijo, hemos decidido removeros de vuestro cargo. Al ser lady Sansa el pariente sanguíneo vivo más cercano de Robert Arryn, la nombramos su tutora - dijo el hombre con voz dura -. Esto conlleva el control del Nido de Águilas y el título de protectora del Valle. Hemos firmado un documento sometiéndonos a ella.

El rostro de Petyr perdió todo rastro de la sonrisa.

\- Es muy joven - se opuso -. Tiene diecisiete años. Es una niña. Robert…

\- Es una mujer y Robert pronto será un hombre. Recibirán nuestra ayuda y consejos - lady Anya mostraba sus dientes, similares a los de una fiera -. Cuando él cumpla la mayoría de edad se casarán. Gobernar será su tarea, más vale que aprenda desde ahora.

\- ¡No! - gritó Harrold -. ¡Es mi prometida! ¡Es mía!

Se levantó de su lugar y corrió hacia los señores. Las altas sillas no parecían asustarlo, tampoco los ojos glaciales ni las túnicas enjoyadas.

\- ¡Cállate, Harry! - contraatacó Robert desde su asiento -. ¡Sansa no se casará contigo! ¡Ella me quiere a mí! ¡Te haré volar! ¡Te haré volar y nos reiremos porque no tienes alas!

\- ¡Silencio, mocoso! - parecía que Harrold había perdido la cabeza -. ¡Eres un niño, ella no puede quererte!

Sansa apenas daba crédito a sus ojos cuando Robert corrió hacia Harry y lo golpeó con sus pequeños puños. El ligero temblor de sus manos había empeorado, su cuerpo parecía una hoja tiritando por el viento. Lloraba y golpeaba, gritando que Sansa lo quería más que a nadie y Harrold volvió en sí con el contacto del niño. Lo sostuvo, evitando que se dañara a sí mismo.

Después de todo, sólo era un niño.

El escándalo relegó a Petyr al olvido.

Antes de que empeorara, el maestre se acercó a Robert para darle una pócima tranquilizante. Robert no quería obedecer y Harry lo sujetó con fuerza para facilitar el trabajo a Helliweg. No lo hizo. Robert se debatía con fuerza, gritando que los haría volar por la Puerta de la Luna hasta que Sansa quitó la cuchara y la pócima al maestre. Con una mirada glacial hizo que Harry soltara al niño. Era consciente de que todos la miraban y evaluaban.

\- Robalito, debes tomar esto para sentirte mejor - dijo firmemente -. Por favor hazlo.

\- Harry cree que soy un niño - chilló con lágrimas en los ojos -. ¡Soy su señor!

\- Ser Harrold está enfadado porque me voy a casar contigo - murmuró en su oído -. Debes perdonarlo para mostrar tu generosidad.

\- Los caballeros son nobles y generosos.

Casi sin fuerzas, Robert aceptó la cuchara. Miró a Harrold y le dijo con voz de señor que perdonaba su arranque de ira, de tal forma, que se oyeron varias risas sofocadas. Harry parecía un niño grande enfurruñado.

 _Ambos son niños_ , pensó Sansa mientras tomaba la pequeña mano para acompañarle.

\- Maestre Helliweg, acompañad a lord Robert a sus aposentos - ordenó Yohn Bronce -. Ser Harold, estabais prometido a la hija natural de lord Baelish. Lord Robert se ha prometido a Sansa Stark, hija de Eddard Stark y Catelyn Tully. Último miembro de la familia Stark.

Sansa alcanzó a oírlo antes de salir y su corazón se rompió. Era cierto. A su padre le habían cortado la cabeza, a su madre y hermano los habían asesinado en el castillo de los Frey. No conocía la historia completa, sólo retazos de información que oía de los caballeros o de los sirvientes. No tenía idea de dónde podía estar Arya, seguramente había muerto. Sintió culpa, ni siquiera pensó en ella cuando murió su padre. Sólo en Joffrey. Ojalá el rey ardiera en los infiernos. Bran y Rickon eran niños, podían estar en el Norte aún… aunque no sabía qué pasaba en su hogar. Encerrada entre la montañas del Valle no podía saberlo. Petyr controlaba la información.

En su ensimismamiento había olvidado a Jon, pero era su medio hermano y no tenían una relación cercana. Las pocas veces que pensaba en él se avergonzaba al pensar en su propia actitud orgullosa ante la bastardía del muchacho. En cualquier caso, no importaba, era un hombre del Muro. Y los hombres del Muro no tenían más familia que los hermanos negros. Sólo se tenía a sí misma.

Y a Robert.

El niño descansaba entre mantas de seda, algo más calmado. El maestre había tomado sus signos y las doncellas le sirvieron leche. Robert parecía sentirse mejor. Sansa ordenó que los dejaran a solas. Acomodó las almohadas del lecho.

\- Lord Petyr quería que te casaras con Harry - murmuró con una voz triste -. Harry me odia y quiere matarme.

\- Mi señor no debe creer eso - replicó Sansa -. Ser Harrold sólo está triste. No creo que sea malvado. Y lord Petyr te quiere mucho.

\- Tal vez - concedió suspirando -. Pero Harry quiere mi castillo. Y a ti.

La idea del nuevo matrimonio no la complacía más que la del anterior. Y no podría casarse hasta que declararan muerto a Tyrion. Esperaba que la reina nunca lo atrapase. Aunque fuera feo y no se viera como los caballeros de las historias era como ellos. Noble, de buen corazón.

\- No te preocupes, dulce Robert. Tendremos una boda, me pondrás la capa de los Arryn y nos sentaremos juntos en la Sala Alta.

\- ¿Me contarás historias?

\- Sí. También cantaré, bordaré tu ropa y comeremos dulces. Me querrás mucho, ¿cierto?

\- Sí. Te quiero más que a nadie - medio dormido hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

La suave respiración le indicó que podía irse. Al llegar a la puerta volteó. Robert tenía un cabello precioso. Si vivía lo suficiente, a su esposa le gustaría.

Cruzó el castillo hasta su habitación. Al saber su verdadera identidad, los señores le habían ofrecido una mejor. Rechazó el ofrecimiento. La suya no era demasiado grande, pero era cómoda; la piedra que revestía las paredes era similar a la de su habitación en Winterfell. La hacía sentir segura.

Alguna doncella había dejado una ventana abierta y se colaba el frío invernal. Fue a cerrarla y se quedó mirando al patio con la mano en el marco. Oyó las risas de las lavanderas, los gritos de los niños, ruidos animales. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginar que estaba en el norte con su amiga Jeyne, mirando a través de la ventana a sus hermanos entre los soldados con Arya espiándoles.

\- Deberías cerrarla.

Petyr estaba sentado al lado de la puerta.

La cerró.

Puso la cadena.

\- Las doncellas son descuidadas - murmuró tímidamente -. ¿Deseáis algo, mi señor?

\- Sansa. Has sufrido el peso de tu nombre. Te libré del peligro con una nueva identidad. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - se acercó y la tomó con fuerza por los hombros -. ¿Por qué me has traicionado?

\- ¡No lo hice! - gritos de dolor escaparon de su boca -. ¡Yohn Bronce me reconoció! ¡Me obligó a lavar mi pelo frente a los señores porque recordó mi rostro!

\- ¿No fuiste tú? - una vena latía en su frente, pero parecía más calmado.

\- Me dijeron que me matarían por mentir. Tuve que confesar quien era - lloriqueó bajando el rostro -. Me mostraron el látigo que usarían para arrancarme la piel. ¡Joffrey hacía que me azotaran y tuve miedo!

\- ¿No me traicionaste? - insistió.

\- Jamás traicionaría a mi único amigo.

Petyr sonrió satisfecho. Dobló la cabeza ligeramente y acercó su rostro hasta que sus bocas se tocaron. El beso que recibió fue largo y suave. Petyr no mordió sus labios ni intentó meter su lengua, pero aun así le dio asco.

\- Eres hermosa. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto - murmuró en su oído -. Por los dioses, eres incluso más hermosa que tu madre y mil veces más hermosa que tu tía.

Se separó de ella sonriendo con los ojos tristes. Ella esquivó su mirada y sirvió dos vasos de vino.

\- ¿Algún día podrías amarme, Sansa?

Casi se le cayó la copa de las manos. Estaba preparada para preguntas enojosas, para reclamos. Pero no para eso.

\- Entiendo que ahora no puedas contestar - sonrió ladino -. Pero podrías aprender a quererme.

Buscó una respuesta rápida, pero no la halló. Petyr la dejó a solas con sus pensamientos después de besarla nuevamente. Durante varios días estuvo desconectada de la realidad, como si su cuerpo fuese una cáscara sin espíritu.

\- ¿Lady Sansa?

\- Os escucho - respondió.

Una voz masculina la devolvió a tierra. Yohn Bronce. Había solicitado audiencia a solas con ella para hablar de algo importante, pero no se decidía a ir al grano. Conversaron sobre el aprovisionamiento del castillo y la formación de la guardia de Robert antes de que él explicara lo que estaba pasando. Algo extraño flotaba en el ambiente, como el aire previo a una tormenta.

\- Es sobre vuestra hermana.

Mil preguntas la asaltaron apenas lo oyó. ¿Arya estaba viva? ¿Estaba casada? ¿Con un Bolton? Sus ojos se enturbiaron, la cabeza le palpitaba y no creía lo que Yohn Bronce trataba de explicar. ¿Estaba casada con el bastardo de Roose Bolton? Recordaba al viejo señor, un hombre pálido que hablaba en voz baja. Casarse con un bastardo sería algo terrible, pero a Arya no solían molestarle las líneas de sangre o la legitimidad.

\- Roose Bolton fue cómplice de la boda roja - musitó el hombre -. Tras ella legitimaron a su hijo y lo casaron con vuestra hermana. Hace poco capturamos a uno de sus hombres, nos dijo que Theon Greyjoy sirve a los Bolton. Era pupilo de vuestro padre, ¿cierto?

Theon. Recordó su atractiva sonrisa llena de confianza. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Arya… tendría quince años. Cuando Yohn Bronce explicó que su hermana era maltratada por su esposo Sansa perdió las fuerzas y se hundió en su silla sin importarle su postura, llorando como nunca. ¿Cómo podía estar su hermana en manos de un hombre tan cruel? ¿Por qué Theon los había traicionado?

\- Por lo que sabemos fue encerrada en uno de los castillos de su esposo. Su llanto desmoralizaba al ejército Bolton - Yohn seguía hablando, como si fuera inconsciente de lo mucho que le dolía -. El espía habló apenas le cortamos el primer dedo.

Se quedó paralizada. Su hermana estaba viva, viva y prisionera.

\- ¿Por qué me habéis llamado realmente? - susurró Sansa con los ojos aguados.

\- Aún no he hablado con los demás, pero sois señora de facto del Nido. Decidí que debíais saberlo primero - le entregó un pañuelo primorosamente bordado -. Supongo que desearéis recuperar vuestro reino y salvar a vuestra hermana.

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó secando sus ojos.

\- Podemos ir al norte con parte de las fuerzas del Valle. Os apoyaremos - sonrió Yohn Bronce -. Mi casa es pequeña pero poderosa, muchos vasallos estarían dispuestos a dar hasta la última gota de sangre por vos.

\- ¿Lo haríais?

\- Los Royce, los Waynwood y los Redfort apoyamos abiertamente al joven lobo - explicó duramente -. Estuvimos al borde de la rebelión cuando vuestra tía negó su ayuda. Si hubiéramos ido, él no habría muerto en vano. Habríamos ganado la guerra.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla hasta caer en el vestido celeste.

\- Por supuesto tengo motivos. Me gustaría tener vuestra confianza. Pero no es todo. Robert Arryn no puede casarse con una muchacha sin dote por muy hermosa y noble que sea - aclaró tomando una de sus manos -. Los Arryn son nuestros líderes desde la era de los ándalos. Hemos confiado en ellos y nos han protegido. Ese muchachito es más importante de lo que parece. Supongo que habréis oído de los salvajes.

Negó con la cabeza. Yohn Bronce sonrió indulgentemente y explicó parte de su historia desde el rapto de una de las mujeres Arryn por los hombres salvajes que los atacaban buscando diezmarlos. Sansa conocía vagamente la historia. Mirándolo de ese punto de vista tenía razón, Robert era más importante de lo que creía, y no sólo por ser el heredero del Nido. Si ese niño moría, perderían lo único que cohesionaba las casas del Valle: luego las luchas internas por el poder, los ataques de los hombres salvajes, el miedo y la angustia acabarían por destrozarlo. En cambio, una esposa y un hijo asegurarían su supervivencia. Especialmente si esa esposa podía contribuir con tierras, brazos armados y oro.

\- Vos tenéis un noble corazón. Habéis nacido para gobernar y guiar a nuestro señor. ¿Estáis de acuerdo con discutir el tema con los demás señores?

\- ¡Lo estoy! - dijo calurosamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sueño es que los Royce y Sansa expulsen a Petyr de sus vidas, es una rata!! 
> 
> Besar a Petyr suena tan delicioso como beber cloro


	16. Chapter 16

La luz del sol caía sobre la nieve cegando a los hombres que transitaban por el campamento. Cada uno se concentraba en sus propias tareas, por lo que pocos se fijaban en la niña sentada a orillas del bosque.

Tenía un rostro atractivo pero pálido, tan pálido que se fundía con el blanco de sus ropas. Parecía formar parte del paisaje y sólo sus ojos, como dos almendras, resaltaban bajo la capucha. No se distinguía el color de su cabello. Su capa era ribeteada por varias pieles que habían pertenecido a una familia de martas, todas ellas blancas como la leche. Los soldados las cazaron una por una y llevaron sus pequeños cuerpos a rastras para ofrecerlos a la hija de Eddard Stark, única persona digna de tal honor. Una de las mujeres del campamento las cosió primorosamente y le entregó también un vestido de tela bordada que parecía fuera de lugar en un entorno tan hostil.

Bajo los ricos ropajes, el delicado cuerpo de Jeyne estaba cubierto por un mapa de líneas sangrientas que se negaban a cerrarse del todo. Múltiples cicatrices. Sus costillas aún no sanaban del todo tras saltar la muralla de Winterfell y su nariz estaba cubierta por una costra rojo oscuro que no desaparecía. Al menos no tuvieron que amputársela como pensó el curandero de los soldados al examinarla. Todas las noches lloraba por el dolor, pero incluso eso era mejor que ser esposa de Ramsay Bolton. Cualquier cosa era mejor. Excepto revelar su verdadero nombre.

Estaría bien mientras llevase el nombre de Arya Stark.

Los soldados deambulaban por la zona sin hablarle. Lo tenían prohibido. Jeyne tenía miedo a la presencia masculina, pero en espacios abiertos se relajaba pensando que no podrían dañarla si estaba a la vista de todos. Así, cada mañana Alysane Mormont la tomaba de la mano y la dejaba a orillas del bosque hasta la hora de comer, donde estaba resguardada por los árboles y por los hombres. Jeyne disfrutaba del aire frío y de su libertad, incluso si era falsa.

Un ojo negro como la obsidiana resplandecía a lo lejos. Mors Umber. Mors Carroña, el hombre que la había rescatado del castillo. Fuerte y rubicundo, Jeyne no olvidaba su único ojo brillar astuto al preguntar los nombres de los siervos de Winterfell para comprobar su identidad. Gage, Mikken. Vayron Poole. Hubiera deseado que fuese ciego y que dejase de mirarla. Siempre la estaba mirando, en especial ahora que sabía que era una impostora. Engañarlo fue fácil. Mors sabía que Arya era una muchacha de pelo oscuro que debía llevar ante Stannis Baratheon. Al llegar, la trataron acorde a su rango hasta que todo se derrumbó por culpa de Jon Snow. Llegó una noche sólo para declarar frente a Stannis que era una impostora. ¡Una farsante que suplantaba a su hermana! Al llegar a ese punto el rostro de Jeyne estaba rojo de tanto llorar. Confesó los largos años de encierro, los maltratos de Ramsay, el miedo que sentía. Pensó que sería su fin, pero la suerte al fin le sonrió. Arya Stark era un nombre importante para el Norte y mientras no volviera con su esposo, los norteños leales a su casa lucharían para devolverle su lugar. Estaba tan a salvo como podía estarlo una mujer en tiempos de guerra.

A veces sentía que las mentiras acabarían volviéndola loca. Stannis era duro e intransigente. Los señores guardaban el secreto y Jeyne lo agradecía, aunque muchas veces pensaba que morir habría sido mil veces mejor. Al caer la noche, al acostarse junto a su protectora en la cabaña que les habían cedido, lloraba hasta quedarse dormida. Temía que Ramsay apareciera sonriendo y atravesara el cuerpo de Alysane Mormont para tomarla otra vez consigo. Su sombra siempre la perseguiría. Era tan peligroso, que nunca podría escapar.

En general, Jeyne no se hacía falsas ilusiones sobre su porvenir. No tenía hogar ni familia, no tenía talento ni hacía nada bien. Sólo le habían enseñado a satisfacer a los hombres en la cama, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de satisfacer a su señor. Sólo consiguió heridas en su carne tierna, además de burlas y humillaciones. Las prostitutas que le transmitieron las artes amatorias también le transmitieron sus propios miedos. _Estaba borracho como una cuba, me puso boca abajo. Me ardían mis partes privadas. El viejo llegó con otra puta y nos obligó a fornicar entre nosotras mientras miraba. La dueña del burdel me quitó lo que había ganado porque su esposo me miraba con ojos de lobo. El hijo de perra dijo que me amaba, me engañó y llegó con otros amigos, todos me usaron al mismo tiempo._ Diferentes historias que amedrentaron a Jeyne desde el primer momento porque sabía que podía terminar así si alguien la descubría.

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre sus manos. Tuvo frío y las metió en sus mangas. Pensó en buscar a Alysane, pero no sabía dónde estaba y le daba miedo preguntar. Se resignaba a esperar cuando Theon apareció acompañado de un par de guardias más jóvenes que ella, unos niños. Se movía lentamente por los pies cortados. Nadie habría reconocido al joven orgulloso que besaba a las sirvientas jóvenes en el patético hombre de pelo cano. Ni siquiera su hermana. Era un despojo de sí mismo. Estaba en el límite de la escualidez, no podía usar el arco y casi no se atrevía a hablar.

\- Theon - murmuró cuando se acercó a ella -. ¿Estás bien?

Él asintió, sentándose silenciosamente a su lado mientras un guardia les ofrecía una copa de vino tibio. Theon era su único amigo verdadero, el que la salvó y la ayudó a saltar los ochenta pies de la muralla de Winterfell. Casi todos los hombres le negaban la palabra y escupían al pasar frente a él, pero para Jeyne era lo único que impedía que se lanzara al río congelado. Si ella moría, Theon se quedaría solo como un perro. Sólo se tenían entre sí.

Terminaron de beber el vino. Por lo menos los soldados más jóvenes no eran crueles con él.

Un pequeño grupo de hombres a caballo se acercaba a paso rápido, tan rápido que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta hasta que estuvieron a pocos pies de distancia. Los guardias enarbolaron sus espadas frente a ellos, dispuestos a proteger a lady Arya de cualquier enemigo. Jeyne se tranquilizó al ver que no usaban ropas Bolton. Dos hombres desmontaron poco antes de llegar y llevaron a sus corceles por las riendas. Uno llevaba su yelmo bajo y otro era un joven con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos eran tan azules que podía distinguirlos a distancia. Los otros seguían sobre sus caballos. Un sacerdote rojo con una vara de madera en sus manos, un hombre que usaba un turbante para el frío, varios sujetos armados. Un hombre cuyo rostro conocía vagamente. Harwin.

_Dioses_ , _os lo suplico. Que no me reconozca._

\- Saludos, viajeros - saludó uno de los guardias con la espada en alto -. Es un hermoso día.

\- Así es, chico - respondió el lacustre, armado con una lanza de bronce y una red -. Buscamos a Stannis Baratheon con urgencia.

\- ¿Qué os hace pensar que está aquí? - gruñó el guardia -. ¿Quiénes sois?

\- Más respeto, muchacho - el sacerdote rojo desmontó casi riendo -. Hablas con el líder de los habitantes del Cuello.

La vara que sostenía se prendió fuego mientras la enarbolaba hacia el cielo, más roja que sus ropas mugrientas. Los guardias se asustaron, y Jeyne no pudo menos que cubrir sus ojos.

\- Deseo ofrecer mi lealtad a vuestro señor - tosió el lacustre -. Son tiempos oscuros.

Theon y Jeyne habían sido relegados al olvido. Los guardias invitaron a los recién llegados a refrescarse, pero el lacustre pidió hablar lo antes posible con Stannis o Jon Snow. Jeyne conocía su nombre, era un aliado de Eddard Stark. Howland Reed. ¿Por qué aparecía después de tanto tiempo oculto en los pantanos?

La vara se apagó. Uno de los chicos indicó a los hombres el camino a los establos mientras el otro llevaba a Jeyne y Theon. A lo lejos vio que el joven de ojos azules tenía los ojos fijos en ella, no con lujuria, sino con curiosidad. Jeyne no vio que murmuraba algo al oído de la figura más pequeña, que respondía en voz baja.

Siguieron los pasos del guardia hasta una de las tiendas, donde fueron recibidos por una sonrisa del braavosi del Banco de Hierro. Stannis estaba cerca garabateando unos pergaminos junto a un criado sordomudo, sin dignarse a interrumpir su trabajo. _Tycho,_ recordó, _su nombre es Tycho._ Valía la pena recordar su nombre. A pesar de ser algo molesto con su cortesía, era amable y un buen conversador. Le hacía olvidar que estaban en guerra. Al hombre le gustaba hablar con ella sobre la economía del Norte. ¿Cómo hacía Eddard Stark que rindiera un terreno tan hostil? ¿Qué vendía, que compraba, cómo obtenía oro? ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para mantener su tierra sin pedir préstamos a los grandes bancos de Essos?

\- Confieso que pedí a vuestros amigos que os trajeran cuando tuvieseis tiempo - sonrió.

Era pura cortesía, ambos eran conscientes de que Jeyne no hacía más que reponerse de sus heridas. Aun así, lo agradeció, se sentía algo menos inútil. Sí, era un hombre cortés al estilo de Essos, aunque muchos comentaban que era implacable, capaz de dejar a miles de personas en la miseria para obtener lo que pertenecía a su banco. De cualquier forma, había viajado a Braavos un par de veces, obteniendo grandes préstamos para apoyar a Stannis.

Mientras conversaban, Jon Snow entró con los recién llegados. Jeyne se quedó sentada junto a Theon, esperando que le dijeran que podía irse. Jon lucía más duro que antes. Se veía como Eddard Stark, aunque eso siempre había sido así. Ninguno de sus hermanos se parecía tanto a su padre, ni siquiera Arya, la única hija legítima que había heredado rasgos norteños.

El lacustre se arrodilló, ofreciendo su apoyo a las pretensiones de Stannis y a la causa de Jon. Las otras figuras hicieron lo mismo, y la más alta se quitó el casco ofreciendo su espada y sus servicios como cabellero. No era un hombre, sino una mujer poco agraciada, de labios gruesos. Sobrepasaba en una cabeza al joven que la seguía en estatura.

Cuando se levantaron, la figura más pequeña se quitó las telas que cubrían rostro. Resultó ser una chica de su edad, poco más o menos. Jeyne se asustó cuando la miró con unos ojos helados que parecían cuchillos. Eran oscuros, pero no distinguía el color.

\- Tal vez perdamos la batalla - dijo lord Howland -. Podéis ser capturado, vos o Jon Snow. También podéis morir. Aún así, lucharemos a vuestro lado y pondré a vuestra disposición tres cuartos de mis fuerzas. Vengaremos cualquier ofensa a vuestro nombre y sentaremos a vuestra hija en el trono. Y si vencemos, doblegaremos nuestras espadas ante la vuestra.

\- No espero menos de vosotros - gruñó Stannis.

\- Agradecemos vuestra intervención - acotó Jon con gravedad -. Necesitamos todo el apoyo posible desde que los hermanos negros se retiraron al Muro.

\- Es ahí donde pertenecen - interrumpió Harwin mirándolo con extrañeza -. No tendrían por qué unirse a este conflicto.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de los hombres. Lo único que Jeyne deseaba era que la tierra abriese su boca y la tragara.

\- El lord comandante ha venido por su hermana, Arya Stark - respondió Stannis fríamente -. Fue casada ilegítimamente con Ramsay Bolton. Comprenderéis que su matrimonio debe ser invalidado porque los Lannister usaron la fuerza para someterla. Cersei es una adúltera y su hijo un bastardo, son pecadores a los que no interesa cumplir las leyes.

\- ¿Dónde está Arya Stark? - preguntó Howland.

Jeyne tragó saliva.

\- Frente a ustedes - los dientes de Stannis comenzaron a rechinar mientras la indicaba.

Con torpeza, Jeyne se levantó. Pensó que los hombres se arrodillarían ante ella como solían hacer, pero en lugar de eso, se miraron entre sí con suspicacia. El chico de ojos azules frunció el ceño y se acercó a Stannis antes de que alguien hablara.

\- Mi señor. Soy ser Gendry de Colina Hueca - dijo, o más bien, gruñó -. Lamento deciros que estáis frente a una impostora.

Stannis permaneció impasible. Como el chico no se había arrodillado, sus miradas estaban exactamente al mismo nivel, desafiándose. Los ojos de Jeyne se abrieron como los de un cervatillo asustado. No pudo menos que notar que ambos mostraban la misma obstinación y el mismo ceño fruncido. Stannis lo sabía. Jon también lo sabía.

Tycho parecía consternado. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero no le salían las palabras.

\- ¡Claro que es Arya! - para su sorpresa, Theon habló de tal forma que casi parecía el de antes-. Yo podría reconocerla entre mil chicas.

_Theon es valiente,_ pensó conmovida. La defendía, incluso cuando tenía miedo. Por un minuto, Jeyne se sintió protegida, casi feliz de seguir viviendo.

\- Mientes, ella no es Arya - insistió el joven -. O fuiste engañado. La verdadera Arya Stark huyó de la Fortaleza Roja y uno de los cuervos la encontró el día que murió su padre. Nos conducía hacia el Muro, donde se encontraría con su hermano.

\- ¿Dónde está ese hombre? - Stannis no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

\- Murió. Los hombres de la Compañía Audaz nos hicieron prisioneros hasta que Roose Bolton les arrebató Harrenhal. Arya nos llevó a mí y a otro chico lejos antes de que entregara el castillo a otro hombre - levantó una de sus cejas -. Nos encontramos con la Hermandad sin Estandartes y vivimos con ellos hasta que el Perro se la llevó.

\- ¿Quieres que crea a un condenado? - rió Stannis con sarcasmo -. Si tu historia es cierta y te conducían al Muro, significa que eres un criminal. Probablemente la hez de la tierra, la escoria de la sociedad. Y si no, eres un mentiroso.

Algo en el rostro rígido del joven la espantó. Pareció querer atacar a Stannis, pero la chica de los ojos helados lo retuvo por el brazo. Giró hacia la esquina donde estaba Jeyne, acercándose hasta casi tocarla. Theon intentó ponerse entre ellas, consiguiendo que la chica lo apartara con brutalidad. Jeyne moría de miedo al mirar sus ojos. Eran gris oscuro. Se dio cuenta de que sus rostros no se parecían en nada, pero ambas tenían pelo oscuro y contextura delicada. Las dos eran bajas, aunque la desconocida se veía mayor por su forma de desenvolverse.

\- Él fue entregado por su maestro a la Guardia de la Noche. No es un criminal - dijo mirando fijamente a Jeyne -. Deberíais sujetar vuestra lengua, mi señor.

\- Niña insolente - rugió Stannis poniéndose rojo -. ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?

\- Te recuerdo - declaró ignorándolo, sin apartar la vista de los ojos marrones -. Tu padre era un buen hombre, y tú eras su única hija. Eras la mejor amiga de Sansa y te burlabas de mí cuando mis bordados se torcían. Eres Jeyne Poole.

La voz era alta, profunda. Jeyne sintió que se volvía más pequeña, estaba demasiado atemorizada para decir una palabra.

\- Fuiste algo cruel conmigo, siempre tuve miedo de que un día mis padres me confesaran que era la hija de otros como me dijiste. Me hiciste sentir fuera de lugar porque no era como mi hermana. Pero una vez me hiciste una corona de flores - continuó suavizando su rostro -. Y nunca me delataste cuando te hacía travesuras. Una vez me diste un vaso de vino a escondidas de mi padre y no le dijiste a Sansa que yo era la que robaba su dulces.

\- ¡Arya! - gritó sin poder reprimirse.

\- Supongo que lo único que tengo para probar quien soy son los recuerdos. He cambiado, pero tú sigues igual. Lamento haberte empujado, Theon - musitó mirando al joven -. También lo que te pasó. Si no hubiera huido...

\- ¿Queréis decir que me habéis engañado?

Nadie recordaba a Tycho, pero sus palabras hicieron que todo el mundo voltease hacia él. Su rostro seguía mostrando sorpresa, pero algo en él hizo que Jeyne viera al hombre temible que trabajaba para el Banco de Hierro.

\- ¿Por qué me lo habéis ocultado? - preguntó a Stannis.

\- Los secretos son para mantenerse en lo profundo del corazón - dijo Jon finalmente -. No son para exponerlos a los demás

\- Esto no es cualquier secreto. ¡Esa información es vital! ¡Si esta información corre en vuestro campamento quedaréis como mentirosos y vuestros aliados podrían abandonaros! - exclamó negando con la cabeza -. Cersei Lannister os dejará en ridículo frente al pueblo y jamás seréis rey si ella se afianza en el trono.

Parecía haber olvidado sus obsequiosas reverencias. Jeyne no entendía demasiado por el rápido ritmo de sus palabras, pero buscó refugio en los brazos de Theon al recibir una mirada fría. Comprendió que todos estaban en una bolsa, y que Tycho sostenía los cordones. De nada habrían servido los tratos de Jon Snow, las promesas, los pagos que habían conseguido realizar… Si se iba, no conseguirían más préstamos. Jeyne se puso a llorar en silencio, temerosa del futuro.

\- No lo toméis como un engaño - Arya le interrumpió hablando con tranquilidad -. Tomadlo como una confusión.

Tycho la escuchó con atención cuando ella comenzó a hablarle en un idioma que Jeyne desconocía. Para sorpresa de todos, él le contestó y se enredaron en una conversación donde las palabras fluían suavemente. Los ojos castaños del braavosi ardían en furia, pero se tranquilizaron poco a poco. Miró a Jeyne con infinito pesar.

\- Los Lannister la convirtieron en un esclava - finalizó volviendo a su propia lengua -. ¿Podríais culparla por tener miedo?

\- Ningún ser humano debería temer a la esclavitud - musitó el braavosi.

\- Los Lannister consideran a la gente carne y mercancía con la que traficar - refunfuñó Stannis -. Tengo quinientas espadas fieles, barcos y mercenarios. También hombres del Norte que han jurado luchar hasta el fin junto a nosotros. Vos habéis abierto vuestros cofres para mí y estoy agradecido por ello. ¿Acaso podríais tirar por la borda todo vuestro tiempo y esfuerzo? ¿Perderíais vuestra inversión?

La ira de Tycho estaba apagada, y la situación estaba invertida de tal forma que un rayo de esperanza iluminó los ojos aguados de Jeyne.

\- Noho es capaz de conseguir cualquier promesa del banco, incluso si los Lannister no pagan - musitó con más acento que de costumbre -. Si me aseguráis que vuestro ejército se mantendrá unido, os aseguro que tendréis el apoyo del banco. Lo juro por mi honor de portavoz.

\- ¿Lo juráis? - la fría boca de Stannis sonrió, sólo un poco.

\- El Banco de Hierro sólo apuesta por quienes le permitirán recuperar lo suyo. Sois un hombre de honor. Sin embargo…

\- El ejército se mantendrá unido - interrumpió Arya -. Sólo nosotros sabemos este secreto. Jeyne puede seguir siendo Arya mientras sea seguro para ella. Mis hombres no dirán una palabra. Lo juro.

\- Tampoco nosotros hablaremos - dijo Jon.

Hizo un par de señas al criado que estaba encogido en una esquina. El chico salió y volvió poco después con un pellejo y varias copas que llenó de vino. Las sirvió mientras Stannis interrogaba a Arya, sin despegar los ojos del chico que había delatado a Jeyne. Por alguna razón, Jon conversaba con el sacerdote rojo sin tratar de hablar con ella, y eso le pareció extraño. Jeyne sabía de sobra que Arya y Jon se querían mucho, que cada uno era el hermano favorito del otro. Jon la quería incluso más que a Robb, y ahora que se veían después de tantos años ni siquiera hacía caso de ella. Parecía más pensativo que de costumbre.

Tra un largo rato, Jon se acercó a Arya. Ella lo miró fijamente y lo saludó una fría seña. Salió de la tienda sin decir palabra alguna, seguida por el chico de ojos azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobres Theon y Jeyne


	17. Chapter 17

Arya salió de la tienda intentando actuar con naturalidad mientras un extraño fuego la consumía. Sus piernas se movían rápidamente, alejándola. Necesitaba pensar. Notó a Gendry siguiéndola, aceleró el paso. Aun así, la alcanzó.

\- ¡Arya, espera! - exclamó en voz baja tomando su brazo.

Se detuvo en seco. _Nos observan_ , caviló sintiendo varios ojos fijos en ellos. Sin dudar, lo arrastró consigo hasta alejarse de los hombres. El bosque estaba cerca, sólo debían ocultarse entre los troncos oscuros.

\- Nada está bien - murmuró apoyando su cuerpo sobre una roca cubierta de nieve -. Fue un error venir. No quiero estar aquí.

El silencio sólo era interrumpido de vez en cuando por lejanos aullidos de lobo y cantos de aves rapaces que de vez en cuando aparecían, observándolos con sus ojos rojos. Soltó el brazo de Gendry para esconder sus manos bajo su capa. Le costaba respirar. La esperanza, la emoción, todo se desprendía de ella como las hojas de los árboles al primer soplo del viento otoñal.

Habían dejado una cáscara vacía.

\- Espera, escapaste de las garras de los soldados de la reina y de cientos de nobles. Conseguiste ayuda para ir al Muro con tu hermano - bufó Gendry -. Luego desapareciste. Te llevó mucho tiempo llegar aquí. ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Es por esa chica?

Suspiró.

\- No. Jeyne ha sufrido mucho. Era sólo una niña cuando mi padre murió, no puedo ni imaginar lo que le hicieron. Si yo no hubiera desaparecido tal vez estaría en su lugar - musitó con tristeza -. Pero no se trata de eso.

\- ¿Entonces qué es?

Gendry la creería loca si se lo decía. Arya confiaba en él hasta cierto punto, pero el peligro estaba en la confianza. Le habría gustado estar sola. Quería llorar. Necesitaba llorar o le estallaría el corazón. Aun así, no podía hacerlo. No tenía tiempo, no podía mostrar sus emociones. No era capaz de confiar en Gendry del todo incluso si lo único que quería era que sus brazos se cerraran a su alrededor para, por una vez, abandonarse a la protección de otro ser humano.

_Habla_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Por una vez en tu vida, suelta tu carga. Sólo por esta vez, antes de que el agujero de tu corazón se abra de nuevo._

\- Jon - musitó finalmente -. El hombre que viste no es mi hermano.

Sonaba estúpido. De hecho, lo era: el hombre tenía el rostro de Jon, su voz, su cuerpo. Se parecía a su padre. No lo entendía ¿Cómo podría demostrar algo que ni siquiera entendía? Era absurdo. Una locura.

\- Te creo - contestó Gendry sorprendiéndola -. Tú lo conoces bien. Pero si no es tu hermano, entonces ¿quién es?

\- No sé - dijo sinceramente -. Pero lo sabremos. Ni una palabra.

Antes de volver al campamento, miró su rostro en un carámbano de hielo. Suavizó el ceño fruncido y mordiendo su labio, imaginó que estaba en el teatro de Izembaro representando el papel más trágico de todos. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, mirando a Gendry con una expresión tan triste que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Rió, y el eco de su risa lo hizo sonreír.

Caminaron de vuelta hasta la tienda, donde el falso Jon y algunos hombres los estaban esperando. Abrazó el cuerpo de su hermano odiando el tacto de su piel. Un ligero olor a humo inundó sus fosas nasales. Dejó que Gendry respondiera a las preguntas sobre Yoren y fingió estar al borde de las lágrimas para evitar el interrogatorio de Stannis Baratheon.

Pasaron los días. Se habituaron a la vida del lugar. Todos, excepto ella, tenían ocupaciones. Los hombres entrenaban horas y horas bajo la nieve que caía inclemente. Gendry estaba siempre con los herreros y Harwin en los establos. Brienne de Tarth entrenaba a los soldados más jóvenes. _Niños,_ pensó con rabia. Niños cuya inocencia había sido arrebatada por la guerra, como la suya propia.

El supuesto trabajo de Arya era ser dama de compañía de Jeyne. Así la habían presentado a los otros señores, excepto a Mors Umber y a Alysane Mormont, que al parecer ya conocían el secreto. El viejo Mors la había examinado con su único ojo sólo para reír de su rostro solemne y decir que era igual a su padre. Añadió que era una suerte que Arya Stark contara con una compañera, sin mencionar cuál de las dos era quien verdaderamente lo necesitaba.

Jeyne se la pasaba llorando. No quiso contarle lo que Ramsay le hacía, aunque el miedo en su rostro la delataba. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado se encogía, como sólo una persona maltratada podía hacerlo. Era una pobre infeliz, igual que Theon. Sin embargo, bajo el pelo blanco tenía nervios de acero. Debía tenerlos para sobrevivir a lo que Ramsay Bolton le hacía.

\- No deberíais hablar con él - le dijo Mors -. Es un cambiacapas.

La noche que siguió a esa advertencia, tomó una capa gris y peinó su cabello como solía hacer su padre. Entró al lugar donde dormía, solo como un perro abandonado. El pobre chico se espantó al ver su rostro e intentó mantener sus labios sellados. Tras un par de intentos consiguió hacerle hablar. Supo todo lo que había pasado desde su partida a King’s Landing hasta el día que saltó el muro con Jeyne. Cuando habló de sus hermanos sintió rabia, rabia mezclada con una amargura que le hicieron cerrar los puños con fuerza.

\- Lo más probable es que estén muertos - dijo Theon en voz baja -. Debes odiarme.

\- Debería hacerlo. Pero no lo hago - respondió, eligiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente -. Si no hubieras tomado a los niños del molinero Ramsay lo habría hecho. Les habría hecho lo mismo que a ti. Tal vez los habría entregado a sus malditos soldados para que los usaran como a un par de prostitutas. Puedo imaginar lo que haría un hombre como él a dos niños.

\- Me gustaría decir que no es cierto - la voz del chico se quebró -. No sabes cuanto lo lamento. Por todos ustedes.

\- No te odio, Theon - insistió tomando su mano. Apretó los dedos cortados -. Gracias por decirme la verdad.

Poco a poco, consiguió que los demás hombres dejaran de acosarlo haciendo correr el rumor de que a lady Arya le ofendía y entristecía el trato dispensado al hombre que la había liberado de su prisión. No le hablaban, pero al menos dejaron de expresarle su odio. Theon era parte de su familia después de todo, como un primo que se había desviado del buen camino. Era parte de su hogar, justo como Jeyne.

Aunque eso no significaba que quisiera pasar su tiempo con ellos.

Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se escabullía a la forja, especialmente si sabía que Gendry estaría solo. Había demostrado ser digno de su confianza, por lo que no importaba si le decía lo que pensaba de vez en cuando. Además, era un lugar cálido donde podía ocultarse de los ojos ajenos.

_No es que quiera verlo_ , se decía intentando convencerse de que no buscaba su compañía. _Es que no soporto el llanto de Jeyne. Tienen razón cuando dicen que es capaz de espantar a los ejércitos._

Podría buscar la compañía de los otros, pero se habría expuesto a preguntas incómodas. No podía delatarse entrenando con los soldados, debía jugar al papel de doncella inútil. A veces, cuando Anguy salía solo, lo acompañaba a cazar los escasos animales del bosque. También solía entrenar con Brienne y Lim si les tocaba hacer alguna guardia juntos. En público había convivido con Jeyne, Theon y el falso Jon. Tenía cama y comida: una vida simple, cómoda. Lo único molesto eran los sueños extraños que iban y venían cada cierto tiempo. En los últimos rondaba su castillo. A medida que se acercaban descubría que muchas de las torres estaban quemadas. Arya saltaba sobre un guardia, mordiendo su cuello antes de arrastrarlo al bosque. Despertaba cansada, pero pocos se daban cuenta de su mal humor porque su expresión no variaba demasiado.

Un día encontró a Jeyne y Theon jugando cartas con Tycho. El braavosi adoraba los juegos que involucraban a varias personas.

\- Son el puente para la comunicación - dijo repartiendo varias cartas gastadas -. Y la comunicación es el puente para los negocios.

Sonriendo con suficiencia, Arya enseñó a Jeyne cómo hacer trampa para sacarle algunas piezas de cobre con el rostro del titán, lo que causaba muchas risas en el portavoz del banco. Olvidaron su presencia al ensimismarse en el juego, así que huyó a la forja.

Gendry estaba solo. La saludó sin mirar, diciéndole que los otros herreros estaban reunidos con Stannis. Arya ya lo sabía. Siempre se preocupaba de averiguar esa clase de cosas para pasar tiempo con él. Vagó por el pequeño recinto mientras él trabajaba y cogió un hacha ligera. La lanzó contra un árbol lejano.

\- Se supone que ibas a portarte como una dama - la boca del chico se curvó en una semi sonrisa mientras golpeaba un trozo de metal -. Las damas no arrojan cosas pesadas.

\- No era pesada - replicó girando hacia él -. Estamos solos. Además, ¿quién me tomaría por una dama teniendo a una chica como Jeyne cerca?

\- No sería tan difícil si te pones un vestido - se carcajeó maliciosamente levantando los ojos azules hacia ella -. Uno rosa. O si cantas un par de canciones. Tal vez podrías bordar unas lindas flores en la ropa de Stannis. Le gustarán.

\- Eres un idiota - dijo acercándose para golpear su hombro -. Nunca has visto mis bordados.

\- Claro que no - soltó el martillo y rió cruelmente -. Pero nadie podría resistirse a un par de puntillas bordadas por los dedos de una princesa. ¿Le gustarán las rosas? ¿O preferirá los corazones?

Hizo un ademán de pellizcar sus mejillas, y ella apartó las grandes manos. Él se acercó de nuevo, lo esquivó como una danzarina del agua. Sus torpes intentos sólo la hacían reír. No supo cómo terminaron en el piso cubiertos de tierra y escarcha. Lo miró largamente. El rostro de Gendry se puso del color de la grana al percatarse de que estaba sobre ella y se apartó con rapidez, pero le dio la mano para ayudarla.

\- Perdona - murmuró en voz baja frunciendo el ceño.

Se quedó observándola con el rostro ardiendo. ¿Es que era idiota? Arya sabía que Gendry la miraba cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta. Si ella se acercaba demasiado enrojecía y si le preguntaba algo, su lengua se trababa y su ceño se fruncía más intensamente. Era como si estuviese enamorado de ella.

Era una idea estúpida, pero sentía una calidez reconfortante en su pecho.

_Gendry jamás amaría a una asesina como tú_ , rió una voz en su cabeza. _Sólo le agradas porque mantienes la boca cerrada. Se siente culpable por dejar que el Perro te llevase._

Bajó la mirada presa de una tristeza repentina. El agujero de su corazón jamás se cerraría del todo.

\- No te preocupes - recordó un vestido marrón salpicado de bellotas -. Vamos a comer algo con los demás.

Sacudiendo sus ropas salieron de la fragua. En el sitio donde servían las comidas tomaron un par de raciones y vieron a Anguy hacer señas exageradas a lo lejos, recibiéndolos con una sonrisa boba. Murmuró algo al oído de Gendry y este enrojeció. Le dio un pequeño golpe, pero el arquero no dejaba de y decirle cosas al oído con risas de idiota. A lo largo de los minutos siguientes Gendry estaba tan rojo que parecía afiebrado.

\- Llegaron más de los nuestros - dijo Lim Capa de Limón -. Ned Dayne y otros miembros de la hermandad.

Llegó a su mente el recuerdo de un rostro simpático y tímido. También recordó que a Gendry no le agradaba por remilgado. _Pobre Ned_ , pensó. _Ojalá sea menos blando_.

La guerra era cruel con la gente de corazón suave.

Probablemente seguiría igual. Ned era dulce y gentil, como los caballeros de las canciones de su hermana. Los bardos solían alabar los ojos cálidos como los suyos, pero ella prefería los ojos fríos acompañados de mejillas rojas. Eran menos infantiles. Pensaba en ello cuando un muchacho de pelo claro se acercó a ella. Edric. Al parecer no sabía quién era, pero la saludó con gran amabilidad, como si hablase con una dama. Oyó un gruñido. No tenía que mirar para saber de quien venía. Ignoró a Gendry para contestar a las preguntas corteses de Ned, que insistía en saber qué tan duro había sido su viaje.

_Gendry estaba celoso de él_. _Esas semanas las pasé castigándolo por unirse a la hermandad y usé al pobre Ned para restregar en su cara que ya no quería ser su amiga,_ recordó con claridad. _Dioses, soy repugnante._

\- ¿Vos… podéis entregar un mensaje a lady Arya? - le preguntó el chico mesando su pelo rubio.

Por la mirada ansiosa del chico supo que su interés era real. De cualquier forma, negó con la cabeza. Brienne tomó la palabra y Arya miró a su alrededor con desinterés. Vio a lo lejos un enorme perro blanco. No, era demasiado grande para ser un perro, incluso para ser uno de los que movían trineos. Era un huargo.

Fantasma.

_El huargo de Jon._

Gendry había desaparecido sin que se dieran cuenta, por lo que nadie estaba prestándole atención en ese momento. Sigilosamente se deslizó hacia el animal que se ocultaba entre los árboles. De no ser por los ojos rojos lo habría tomado por una pila de nieve. Se acercó lentamente, mostrando sus manos para que supiera que no tenía malas intenciones. Fantasma las olfateó largamente y las lamió e incluso le permitió acariciar su hocico antes de moverse a través de los árboles. Lo siguió hasta una cueva disimulada por el espeso follaje, algo lejos del campamento. El huargo paró en la entrada, mirándola fijamente antes de desaparecer por el agujero. Arya se adentró también.

Un fuego sin humo ardía intensamente en una esquina calentando la caverna, que era mucho más grande de lo que parecía por fuera. Frente a una de las paredes había una cama, a cuyos pies Fantasma se sentó con un gemido que hizo vibrar dolorosamente su corazón. Sonaba como Nymeria al ser abandonada. Arya caminó al animal para acariciar su cabeza y observó a la persona que dormía en ella.

_Jon._

Fantasma se levantó y lamió la fría mano que reposaba sobre las sábanas mientras Arya caía de rodillas agotada. Intentó despertar a su hermano, pero no pudo hacerlo. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Lo había extrañado más que a cualquier otra persona, había tenido la esperanza de verlo otra vez porque los hombres del Muro eran ajenos a los conflictos entre los reinos. Esperaba confesarle todas las cosas horribles que había hecho para hallar algo de comprensión en él. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si sus ojos no se abrían?

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de cicatrices que jamás había visto.

\- Sus compañeros intentaron asesinarlo cuando quiso ir por ti. Lo traje desde el Muro.

Detrás de ella estaba el falso Jon. A medida que se acercaba a ella, sus rasgos angulosos se iban redondeando. El pelo se volvió rojo y el cuerpo tomó la forma de una mujer, cuyo cuello era ahorcado por una gargantilla de oro.

\- ¿Quién sois? - su mano fue a su Aguja de forma espontánea -. ¿Cómo conocéis a Jon?

\- Sabía que vendrías a buscarlo - contestó evadiendo su pregunta -. Trataron de matarlo, pero él te esperaba. Sólo por eso sigue vivo.

\- ¿Quién sois? - insistió.

La larga túnica roja brillaba como el fuego al igual que sus ojos. Era casi tan alta como Brienne, pero tan esbelta y grácil como la mujer de Tarth jamás podría serlo. Y muy hermosa, de una forma terrible. Su belleza era capaz de atravesar un corazón como el golpe de una espada.

Parecía ser una sacerdotisa roja.

\- Soy Melisandre. Tú eres la verdadera Arya Stark - se sentó en una de las esquinas de lecho -. Él estaba muy preocupado por ti. Te vi en mis fuegos. O a otras chicas que confundí contigo.

\- ¿Otras chicas?

\- Él me suplicó que usara mis dotes proféticas para buscarte. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verte – sus palabras hicieron que tuviera ganas de llorar -. Primero vi a una chica en un caballo agonizante, pero resultó ser otra. Luego vi a la otra niña. Jon quiso rescatarla creyendo que eras tú. Fue mi error.

Por un momento sólo escuchó el sonido de la respiración de Jon. Dormido parecía muy joven, pero notó unas finísimas líneas de expresión surcando su rostro. _Es mi culpa,_ pensó secando sus lágrimas. _Si Jon no hubiese ido a salvar a Jeyne creyendo que era yo, esto no habría pasado. Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa._

\- Es una chica débil - dijo Melisandre pensativa -. El fuego me mostró a una niña vestida de blanco y negro después de traerlo. No tuve oportunidad de decirle. Si lo piensas es una suerte porque la desesperación de no tener a su hermana habría carcomido su corazón.

\- ¿Podéis hacer algo?

\- Hemos hecho todo lo posible - la mujer roja la miró con pena -. Mi poder bastó para mantenerlo vivo después del intento de asesinato y traerlo hasta acá, pero no ha despertado. Se necesita de alguien escogido por R’hllor. Alguien capaz de dar la llama de la vida a los hombres.

Arya sentía una carga intensa y pesada. Jon era su hermano favorito, el único vivo y el que más la quería. De pronto su mente se iluminó al recordar dónde había oído el nombre pronunciado por la mujer. Sin decir una palabra salió de la cueva para buscar a Thoros de Myr. Si había alguien capaz de ayudar a Jon, era él. Podría darle su aliento o algo similar, como había hecho con Beric Dondarrion. Lo encontró hablando con un soldado, y haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas, lo arrastró a la cueva.

\- Ayúdame - murmuró mientras caminaban -. Diste el beso de la vida a lord Beric y él vivió para dárselo a mi madre. Hay alguien que lo necesita

\- Mi señora... no puedo resucitar a los muertos - contestó apesadumbrado -. Al menos no a los que llevan más de un día en los territorios del dios de la muerte. No quiero que os hagáis falsas esperanzas.

\- No es un muerto.

Al llegar a la cueva lo obligó a adentrarse. Su lentitud la desquiciaba, por lo que lo empujó de una patada para que fuera más rápido. Lo siguió, cavilando sobre el tiempo que le podría tomar la magia del fuego.

\- No está muerto - respondió la mujer roja cuando Thoros expresó sus dudas sobre el estado de Jon -. Sólo duerme, pero para despertarlo preciso de ayuda de un elegido de R'hllor.

Thoros asintió. Miró a Melisandre con desconfianza, aunque sus ojos mostraban cierta admiración. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el collar con suspicacia.

_No quiero que Jon muera. Dioses antiguos sé que os he traicionado,_ rezó mientras los sacerdotes se movían por la caverna _. No puedo rezar a un dios de la muerte. Por favor, despertad a Jon. Él no tiene la culpa de que yo haya hecho cosas tan horribles._

Thoros prendió un fuego más grande y comenzó a rezar. Melisandre lo siguió. Era alto valyrio, Arya apenas entendía el sentido de las palabras. Pedían a R'hllor el brillo de la luz y que compartiera el fuego.

Pasó el tiempo y nada ocurría.

\- Lo siento, mi señora - dijo el sacerdote -. El señor de la luz está mudo. Vuestro hermano está en el límite que separa a los vivos de los muertos. Necesitamos magia para despertarlo. Magia de sangre.

El Hombre Bondadoso la había prevenido contra ese tipo de magia muchas veces. Afirmaba que los que la realizaban eran enemigos del Dios de Muchos Rostros y su ejercicio era un pecado grave.

\- ¿Puedes hacerla?

\- Yo podría hacerlo con ayuda del sacerdote - afirmó Melisandre -. Pero es algo tan poderoso que necesita de la sangre de un rey para funcionar.

\- ¿De dónde podemos sacarla? - preguntó con miedo -. No hay reyes por aquí.

\- Hay sangre de reyes muy cerca, la huelo - respondió la mujer -. Debéis hablar con nuestro señor.

Los envió a la tienda del hombre mientras reunía los implementos necesarios para el ritual. La magra cara de Stannis parecía más sombría que nunca, pero la escuchó hasta el final. No preguntó cómo había descubierto a Jon ni dijo palabras de consuelo. Sólo rechinaba sus dientes con los ojos fijos en ella.

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Mi sangre? - podía percibir el enojo en su rostro -. Puede que necesite a Jon Snow, pero no estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ello.

Por un minuto, Arya no entendió lo que quería decir. Bajó la vista y se topó con un corazón llameante bordado en su pecho, justo por encima de un corazón latiente. Levantó la cabeza, los fríos ojos azules seguían escrutándola.

\- Necesito sangre de reyes para mi hermano - musitó dispuesta a atravesar ambos corazones de ser necesario.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia el pomo de su espada. No había guardias cerca. La acusarían de traición, la ahorcarían, pero Jon tendría una oportunidad de vivir. La mujer roja entró justo cuando sus dedos se cerraban sobre su Aguja.

\- ¿Sabes lo que desean, no es así? - gruñó Stannis al ver a la mujer roja -. Me niego a entregar mi sangre.

\- No es vuestra sangre la que necesitamos, mi señor. Aún no habéis sido declarado rey - afirmó con voz oscura, roja -. Incluso aunque seáis el legítimo heredero. Pero hay sangre de reyes aquí.

Gendry entró cargando una palangana vacía y varios objetos metálicos. Lucía confuso y molesto, pero no dejó de caminar hasta estar frente a Stannis. Curiosamente sus ojos eran igual de fríos.

\- No tiene caso que lo neguéis - continuó la mujer roja -. Cualquiera que haya conocido al antiguo rey puede verlo en él. Sus ojos, su estatura, su voz… la sangre de vuestro hermano es fuerte.

Stannis analizó a Gendry detenidamente. Parecía querer refutar las palabras de la mujer, pero calló. Arya pensó en el rey Robert. Sí, tenían el mismo color de ojos y pelo negro. ¿Y eso qué? Mucha gente tenía el pelo negro. El rey era un gordo borracho que daba vergüenza ajena, mientras que Gendry era alto y musculoso, no se parecían en nada. Gendry se había criado en la herrería de Tobho Mott, donde cualquiera podría haberlo reconocido de ser hijo del rey. Pero… alguna vez su padre le había contado que el rey era fuerte y valiente cuando era joven. Que las doncellas suspiraban por él, que habrían muerto gustosas por recibir un beso suyo. ¿Sería posible?

\- Varys - Stannis vertió toda su amargura con esa palabra -. Siempre ocultó los deslices de mi hermano. Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a este chico. Era igual a Robert cuando era joven, mucho más parecido que Joffrey. Por suerte no heredó esa sonrisa estúpida que me sacaba de quicio.

\- Su sangre salvará a Jon Snow. Es la única forma.

¿Sangre?

Lo había olvidado. Gendry permanecía frente a Stannis con el ceño fruncido. Entre su afán por obtener la sangre real y el conocimiento de la bastardía de Gendry no había conectado las ideas. De pronto supo lo que Melisandre pretendía.

\- No - se enfrentó a la mujer roja con Aguja desenvainada -. No lo haréis, porque os mataré si lo intentáis.

\- Arya - Gendry apartó el filo de la mujer.

Confundida, envainó la espada y lo contempló en silencio. Sintió un par de manos cálidas tomando las suyas. Se sentía extraña. Esperaba ver un gesto obstinado o un ceño fruncido, pero vio que su rostro se suavizaba. Estaba mirándola con la dulzura que solamente quien amaba a alguien podía mostrar.

Su estómago se revolvió.

\- Me han explicado lo de tu hermano. Sé que sufres por él, Arya - dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse -. Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si es necesario para que despierte. Lo necesitas. Todos lo necesitan.

\- No quiero que mueras, idiota - sus mejillas ardían y la respiración se le cortaba, pero no le importó.

\- No me importa morir - gruñó frunciendo el ceño -. Tu hermano es más importante que un herrero.

\- Jon no aceptaría ese clase de sacrificio - soltó sus manos con rabia -. Estás equivocado si crees que él aceptaría que otros murieran por él.

Melisandre la miró directamente. Inclinó la cabeza para susurrar en su oído.

\- Veo oscuridad en ti. Tienes miedo de perder lo que te conecta a tu pasado. No quieres tomar una decisión, pero estás dispuesta a cerrar nuestros ojos - Arya tragó saliva -. Has cerrado muchos ojos y los seguirás cerrando hasta que el dios de la muerte te llame. Pero hoy no los cerrarás.

\- Mi señora, no es necesario matar al muchacho - Thoros había quedado helado por el pánico, pero puso una mano sobre su hombro -. Sólo necesitamos extraer algo de sangre.

\- Sólo basta un hechizo y Jon Snow despertará - dijo Melisandre convincentemente.

Arya se mordió el labio.

\- Está bien - asintió enfadada -. Pero si tomáis más sangre de la necesaria, aunque sea una sola gota, os mataré a todos. Lo juro.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cueva, sintiéndose algo tensos. Fantasma los esperaba junto a Jon. Arya no permitió que Gendry se acercara a Melisandre cuando esta sacó un cuchillo. Tomó el brazo y realizó un corte limpio con su estilete, lo bastante como para que sangrase sin matarlo. La sangre cayó sobre la palangana. Vendó la herida sin sentirse capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de su discusión en la tienda.

La sangre fue mezclada con extraños polvos que la mujer sacó de una de sus mangas y el cuerpo de Jon fue ungido en ella. Frente al lecho, Melisandre comenzó a rezar en alto valyrio y las llamas del fuego que ardía parecían avivarse. Arrojó polvo rojo sobre la leña.

\- Debéis salir mi señora. También el chico y el lobo – Thoros indicó a Gendry, que parecía algo débil -. Una vez que empiece la canción los espíritus servidores del dios de la muerte entrarán a pelear por el alma. Lucharemos contra una presencia maligna y ningún ser vivo debe entrar a esta cueva.

Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero sintió una presencia oscura que la asustó. Habían llegado muy lejos, sólo podía ganar o perder. Besó la frente de Jon. Mientras se daba vuelta para salir pudo ver un rubí brillando como mil soles en el cuello de Melisandre.

En el exterior había caído la noche y el cielo no tenía luna. Sólo podía ver la silueta de Gendry a su lado porque tampoco había estrellas y el viento soplaba inclemente contra sus cuerpos. Fantasma estaba echado a sus pies. Pronto su nariz estuvo congelada.

La voz de la mujer roja resonó hasta convertirse en una canción profunda e hipnótica. Sintió miedo. Tomó la mano de Gendry y la apretó con fuerza.

Melisandre y Thoros cantaban al unísono. Y no estaban solos.

Eran los espíritus servidores del dios de la muerte. Aullaban ahogando los cantos, y por un momento temió que las sombras que bailaban fueran a buscarla para llevarla a los infiernos. _No les tengo miedo,_ musitaba en voz tan baja que no podía escucharse. _No temo a la muerte porque yo soy la mano de la muerte_. Notó el sabor salado de las lágrimas en su boca mientras Fantasma gemía histérico.

Esperaron por lo que le pareció una eternidad. La cabeza de Thoros se asomó por la entrada y les dijo que podían pasar. Adentro los fuegos estaban casi apagados, sólo podían ver en la oscuridad gracias al brillo del collar de Melisandre. El humo rojo era sofocante.

Rodearon el cuerpo de Jon. Fantasma comenzó a aullar desesperado. Arya tomó su mano.

\- Jon, despierta - musitó tristemente -. Vuelve conmigo.

No hubo respuesta. Nada parecía haber cambiado, nada parecía dañado. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba Jon? ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa blanca cuando la llamaba hermanita _? Los antiguos dioses no oyeron mi plegaria. Desobedecí al Dios de Muchos Rostros y he perdido,_ se culpó amargamente. _Lo traicioné por seguir a los sacerdotes rojos y me ha castigado._

En ese momento, cuando las esperanzas se desvanecían, Jon abrió los ojos.


	18. Chapter 18

Una cueva no era el mejor lugar para la curación de un hombre enfermo. Estos debían respirar aire fresco, recibir los cálidos rayos de sol cuando el astro se dignaba a salir. Arya creía firmemente que encerrarse en un lugar oscuro y húmedo era la peor de las opciones, pero debía reconocer que Melisandre tenía razón al sugerirlo. El estado de Jon seguía siendo delicado. Debía reponer fuerzas, comer bien, estar tranquilo, y eso no lo conseguiría en un campamento lleno de soldados. Su curación era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

\- Volverá a ser el mismo - aseguraba la mujer roja -. Sólo necesita tiempo.

En el exterior, el mundo seguía igual que siempre. Para los demás hombres, su hermano había sido enviado a explorar algún sitio y la sacerdotisa había llegado tras su marcha para aconsejar a Stannis Baratheon. Jeyne Poole seguía representando el papel de dama norteña y lo hacía tan bien que Arya se sentía agradecida por ello, sus días eran absorbidos completamente por los cuidados que prodigaba a Jon. Inicialmente no se había dado cuenta, pero poco a poco se percataba de que iba aislándose de los demás. No podía dejar solo a su hermano. Al menos contaba con la ayuda de un criado sordomudo devoto del señor de la luz, que no los delataría. Melisandre y Thoros también cuidaban de él de vez en cuando, pero Arya se sentía responsable por él. Casi no salía de la cueva por temor a que alguien descubriera el engaño. Temía a lo que podría pasarle a su hermano si alguien descubría su estado de vulnerabilidad. Cada día estaba más agotada; le dolían los músculos y su sueño estaba alterado. Tenía pesadillas. La perspectiva de enfrentarse al más mínimo problema hacía que tuviese ganas de llorar de rabia.

En el fondo de su ser, la carcomía la angustia. A pesar de hacer todo lo humanamente posible por Jon le parecía insuficiente, apenas daba señales de mejoría. Estaba triste, apático, una sombra de sí mismo. Apenas hablaba. Las únicas personas que lo visitaban eran los sacerdotes rojos y Stannis. Gendry iba a veces a charlar e intentaba distraerla un poco, pero en los últimos tiempos estaba tan ocupado que apenas si se veían. Además, Arya estaba demasiado absorbida por los pensamientos negativos como para prestarle atención… y se sentía algo avergonzada al verlo.

En efecto, Stannis Baratheon acaparaba el tiempo de Gendry. Lo trataba con una extraña mezcla de disciplina y respeto. Las primeras palabras que le dirigió después de reconocer que estaban emparentados, fueron una orden: la forja de una espada. Apenas probó el filo, decidió que debía dejar de fabricar arreos para dedicarse a las armas. Los maestros armeros tenían un puesto bastante importante que requería años de entrenamiento, por lo que algunos herreros sentían celos. El rumor de su bastardía se había propagado de alguna forma, pero nadie se atrevió a quejarse a su señor ni a depreciar a Gendry. Los dos eran testarudos, tenían personalidades complicadas. El rostro de Stannis no variaba su expresión, aunque su boca se fruncía menos fuerte que antes. Al parecer, le agradaba que Gendry no fuera un borracho trotamundos como el difunto rey, y a su manera le trataba de convertir en una versión más joven de sí mismo. Era perturbador.

Realmente perturbador. Stannis lo llevaba a veces a su propia mesa, donde debía usar cubiertos y servilletas. Si Gendry soltaba palabrotas cerca suyo, golpeaba sus palmas con una vara caoba que siempre llevaba consigo. El espeso cabello negro debía ser peinado a diario y la barba que le había crecido durante el viaje afeitada, a menos que quisiera recibir más golpes en las manos.

Un día, Arya lo encontró lejos del campamento quejándose a escondidas. Sin hacer ruido se acercó a él.

\- ¿Por qué dejas que lo haga? - Gendry se sobresaltó y las cosas que sostenía cayeron al suelo.

La piel de sus manos estaba endurecida por los años de trabajo en el metal, pero aun así sangraba por culpa de los golpes. Gendry enrojeció, pero antes de que protestara lo obligó a sentarse para curarlo.

\- Nunca había tenido un tío - respondió Gendry mientras sus manos eran vendadas -. Menos uno que pretende ser rey. Y da miedo. ¿Acaso te atreverías a decirle que no?

Arya debía reconocer que Stannis era intimidante, aunque desde entonces, cada vez que lo veía su estómago se retorcía de rabia. ¿Quién se creía que era? Por suerte, Gendry pudo satisfacer sus pretensiones de alguna forma, por lo que varias veces le encargaba tareas más importantes. Así, las pocas veces que salía de la cueva él estaba ocupado. Estaba completamente sola.

De hecho, apenas hablaba con nadie que no fuera su hermano. Le contó cómo Syrio Forel la entrenaba para cazar gatos, describió los enormes pasadizos oscuros de la Fortaleza Roja y el miedo que sintió al ver las relucientes calaveras negras. Habló de su viaje con Yoren, del pelo corto, de la paliza que dio a Hot Pie. Hizo de su huida a Braavos una aventura. Cantó las canciones menos indecentes de las cortesanas, describió los grandes templos y los hermosos atardeceres que había visto. Calló las muertes, pero se extendió en los detalles de las estrellas braavosis porque sabía que a Jon le gustaba contemplar el cielo a través del catalejo myriense del maestre Luwin. Aun así, su hermano sólo respondía con monosílabos y frases cortas. A veces se sentía culpable por no poder cuidarlo como merecía.

Un pequeño logro la llenó de satisfacción tras varias semanas de espera. Jon había comido bastante y acarició a Fantasma por cuenta propia por primera vez antes de dormirse. Al ver al huargo acurrucarse junto a su hermano para darle calor pensó que las cosas mejorarían. El ruido de pasos delató la entrada de gente a la cueva cuando limpiaba. Giró sólo para ver a la sacerdotisa roja y al siervo mudo.

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó la mujer.

\- Comió más que ayer - respondió tranquilamente -. Creo que está mejorando

Melisandre asintió con una mirada amable. Ordenó con señas al siervo que se quedara junto a Jon y pidió a Arya que la acompañase a hablar con Stannis. La siguió, preguntándose qué podría ser tan importante como para que él desease verla.

Al llegar a la tienda, encontraron a Gendry mostrando un escudo con un corazón llameante. En algún momento le había contado que trabajaba en las armas de la Guardia de la Reina, quienes protegían a lady Selyse y a Shireen Baratheon. Sonrió tímidamente al verla.

\- La he traído como me ordenasteis, majestad - dijo Melisandre con una sonrisa hermosa como el fuego -. Si me lo permitís, acompañaré al muchacho a la forja.

\- Conoce el camino - gruñó con un gesto de indiferencia -. Quedaos si queréis, no me interesa. Sé que no divulgaréis rumores porque vuestras cabezas rodarían si me traicionaseis.

Al parecer a Stannis le simpatizaba Gendry lo bastante como para bromear. No era una broma del todo, pero Arya sabía que lo que debía temer eran sus silencios… y sus sonrisas.

\- Mi señor - saludó inclinándose ante él.

A Stannis pareció gustarle su falsa sumisión, porque movió su cabeza.

\- Noticias que te incumben - los dientes rechinaron -. A ti y a tu hermano, pero supongo que lo mejor es que las sepas primero.

Con el rostro tenso le explicó que uno de sus hombres más leales había sido aprehendido en White Harbor. Supuestamente fue ejecutado, pero todo resultó ser una treta del viejo lord Manderly, quien lo envió en busca de un niño en Skagos. El hombre había logrado traerlo con éxito y ambos esperaban en la fortaleza.

\- Envié dos espías al puerto y me aseguraron que Davos sigue con vida. Un niño de pelo rojo y una salvaje cazan en los bosques cercanos con un lobo gigantesco les hace guardia - dijo sin preocuparse del efecto que podía causar la noticia en ella -. Ese niño podría ser Rickon Stark.

Arya lo contempló fijamente, sin palabras. ¿Podría ser su hermano? Theon le había jurado que no lo había asesinado y un niño pequeño podía ser fácil de esconder. Podían teñir su pelo, podían vestirlo de harapos, podían hacer que olvidara su nombre y a su familia. Si alguien lo tuviera consigo y de alguna forma se las hubiera arreglado para sobrevivir la guerra…

\- Eso no es todo - continuó Stannis al entender que no le salían las palabras -. Melisandre tuvo una visión.

\- Un niño - explicó la sacerdotisa acercándose a ella -. He visto a un niño cayendo de una torre en ruinas para abrir sus grandes alas negras y volar. Sus piernas estaban quebradas, pero se convertía en la sombra de un ave de tres ojos sobre un árbol de hojas rojas.

\- ¡Bran! - exclamó sin poder contenerse.

¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido?

\- Un gigante más alto que el mayor de los hombres en este ejército caminaba sobre la nieve - añadió la mujer -. Sus miembros eran fuertes como las ramas de un árbol y cargaba al niño en su espalda. Seguía los pasos de dos niños de ojos verdes.

Hodor. El mozo de cuadras. El hombre más alto de Winterfell. ¿Era posible que hubiera salvado a Bran? Su mente era simple, pero era leal y fuerte. Recordó que Howland Reed le había hablado del juramento que habían ido a prestar sus hijos. Con los hijos del molinero muertos, la confusión de la batalla… la cripta. La idea llegó a su cabeza sin dejarle espacio a las dudas. Bran las conocía muy bien, por lo que podía haberse escondido e incluso haber escapado a través de ellas. La esperanza de hallar a sus hermanos vivos comenzó a florecer en su corazón.

No podía saber si era cierto hasta tener a esos niños frente a ella.

\- Si Rickon está en White Harbor… ¿dónde está Bran? - preguntó ansiosamente.

\- Al norte. Más allá del Muro - articuló Melisandre, estremeciéndose por primera vez desde que la había conocido.

Nadie habló, pero Arya supo que no tenía más remedio.

\- Iré a buscarlo.

Un ruido de metal cayendo al suelo la hizo voltear. Era el escudo, que había caído de las manos de Gendry.

\- No - Stannis se puso rojo -. Enviaré a mis hombres. Son luchadores experimentados, pero menos valiosos que la hija de Eddard Stark.

\- Iré. Podéis ayudarme o no, lo haré. No necesito autorización para buscar a mi hermano - replicó acariciando el pomo de su espada -. Si no regreso podéis dejar que Jeyne se quede con mi nombre. A nadie le importará.

\- A Jon Snow le importará - susurró la sacerdotisa.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente. Dejarlo sería doloroso, pero Melisandre podía cuidarlo perfectamente sin su ayuda. Pediría a Thoros que la vigilara de cerca porque no terminaba de confiar en ella. En cualquier caso, sabía que su hermano estaba a salvo y que la mujer roja no haría nada contra él porque era útil a Stannis, por algo lo mantenían escondido del resto del mundo en su momento de vulnerabilidad. Además, Stannis tenía a Jeyne consigo, lo que le daba crédito ante los ojos norteños. Mientras la pobre chica no cayera en manos de algún Bolton le serviría.

\- Nadie me necesita realmente - sonrió con amargura -. Hallaré a mi hermano y lo traeré de vuelta.

\- Podría no ser él - dijo Stannis con el ceño fruncido.

\- Y si lo es no puedo dejarlo solo.

\- Podrías morir - insistió el hombre rechinando los dientes -. Una mujer no puede viajar sola a un infierno helado.

\- No irá sola - declaró Gendry hablando por primera vez -. Yo iré con ella.

Sus palabras fueron acogidas por un largo silencio y varias expresiones reprobatorias que terminaron en una discusión. Melisandre juró que el Gran Otro rondaba esas tierras y Stannis le ordenó quedarse, usando su autoridad como su rey y como su tío. Arya se mantuvo callada. Sabía que tratar de disuadirlo sería inútil porque Gendry era tan estúpido que no cedería. En lugar de perder el tiempo pensando en excusas para evitar su compañía, se enfocó en planear el viaje. Dos era un número discreto para viajar y a la vez adecuado para no convertirse en comida para lobos. Stannis no pudo convencerla de quedarse, ni siquiera cuando amenazó con encadenarla en la cueva junto a Jon. Finalmente aceptó su marcha y ordenó a Melisandre ayudarlos en secreto.

El criado mudo reunió provisiones que se conservarían por largo tiempo y Harwin preparó un par de caballos sin saber para quién serían. Las alforjas fueron cargadas, las armas elegidas. Esa noche la mujer roja dibujó un mapa y trazó un camino, explicando que su punto de partida sería una fortaleza abandonada. Hoarfrost Hill era el camino más directo a la caverna donde estaba su hermano. El camino estaría lleno de obstáculos, pero siguiendo en dirección recta podrían alcanzarlo.

Saldrían antes de que las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaran a brillar para evitar ojos ajenos. Arya no durmió bien. Su descanso era interrumpido por sueños de sangre. No podía quitarse a Bran de la cabeza: cada vez que sus ojos se abrían, el nombre de su hermano escapaba de su boca. A pesar de ello no pensaba posponer la partida por nada del mundo. Maldecía su propia obstinación al pensar en Jon. Sin embargo, no podía abandonar a Bran en el frío y mortal páramo de Más Allá del Muro.

Al llegar la hora, un lamento intentó salir de su garganta. Lo ahogó, sabiendo que Gendry estaba mirándola. Los oscuros árboles ocultaban parte del cielo y sus ramas lanzaban fantásticos dibujos sobre sus rostros. Aún no era la hora del ruiseñor. La luna era un disco oscuro sobre sus cabezas. _Todo es negro, pensó._ El cielo, las hojas, sus propios cuerpos. Una sombra negra se deslizaba hacia ellos junto a una sombra blanca. Llevaba ropas que se confundía con la noche, una sombra larga y delgada como una espada, con el rostro triste. Arya soltó las riendas del animal.

Por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos, Jon la abrazó.

\- Te vi a través de un velo rojo - susurró sosteniéndola con sus escasas fuerzas -. Vuelve a salvo. No quiero perderte otra vez.

Arya se aferró a él sabiendo que debía partir. Con un fuerte dolor en su pecho lo dejó. Subió a su caballo espoleándolo poco después. Jon no había hablado tanto desde que sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero esa no era la clase de abrazo que esperaba. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

Gendry se mantuvo callado casi todo el viaje. Arya agradeció no desperdiciar su aliento. Al amanecer del noveno día vieron las torres de Hoarfrost Hill. Llegaron poco antes de que anocheciera y decidieron descansar antes de cruzar el Muro. La entrada principal tenía dos puertas tan pesadas que ni siquiera uniendo sus fuerzas podrían mover, pero al rodear la antigua construcción hallaron el bosque de los dioses. La nieve se acumulaba en los lóbregos árboles mientras el viento frío levantaba remolinos de hojas marchitas con un crujido suave. Una de las puertas daba a las cocinas, donde encendieron el fuego.

Mientras Gendry preparaba algo de comer, Arya calentó agua. Detrás de un biombo, tomó el último baño antes de viajar más allá del Muro, disfrutando del agua tibia. Tras vaciar sus platos fue el turno de Gendry por lo que ella ordenó las cosas que tenían de tal forma que cada uno quedase con igual cantidad de provisiones, agua y armas. Guardó entre sus cosas los polvos que Melisandre les había entregado: Gendry temía a la magia, incluso a la inofensiva.

Esa noche tuvo sueños de lobo, tan vívidos que despertó temblando. En ellos dirigía una manada hasta un castillo que desconocía. Una flecha disparada por los hermanos negros estaba clavada en su hombro, haciéndola aullar de ira antes de destrozar con sus dientes la garganta del hombre que la había lanzado antes de c. Al abrir los ojos le costó distinguir el sueño de la realidad. En lugar de volver a dormir, contempló el rostro de Gendry. Dormía a su derecha, no demasiado lejos. Cuando estaba inconsciente, su ceño fruncido se suavizaba y se veía más joven. Más vulnerable. Arya estiró el brazo hacia él para tocar su mejilla. Le gustó la sensación de su piel y repitió la caricia varias veces sin despertarlo. Se levantó de su sitio acostándose de espaldas a él como en los viejos tiempos.

Al día siguiente despertó sola entre las frías mantas, percatándose de que había dormido mucho. El fuego estaba encendido. Puso a calentar agua mientras se vestía y le puso una hoja de menta: Gendry no volvía. Bebió la infusión antes de salir en su búsqueda mientras masticaba la hoja. Caminó por el bosque de los dioses, el sol en lo alto brillaba. A veces el destello del sol la cegaba, pero logró distinguir a Gendry a lo lejos sentado bajo un arciano de rostro triste sin despegar los ojos de su martillo. Le causó algo de gracia, pero no se rió.

\- Tu dios rojo te ha dado buen tiempo - sonrió cuando él levantó la vista.

Apenas terminaba de decir las palabras cuando vio una sombra moverse entre los árboles. No una sino dos, tres. Se acercó a él lentamente, arrodillándose hasta alcanzar su oído.

\- Hombres detrás tuyo - empuñó su Aguja, de la que nunca se separaba -. Prepara tu martillo, atacaremos ahora.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente cuando los hombres se revelaron. Tomó su Aguja y la clavó en el más cercano de ellos, esquivando al segundo. Gendry lo golpeó con su martillo y atacó a un hombre que intentó atraparla cuando se deshacía de otro. Siguieron luchando hasta que quedaron cuatro cuerpos sin vida y un soldado muy joven hipando del dolor. Por como lloraba parecía tener las costillas rotas, probablemente el martillo le había destrozado los huesos. Arya indicó a Gendry que lo sujetase mientras lo interrogaba.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué buscas? ¿Cuántos eran?

El chico estaba tan aterrado que no podía hablar. Arya atravesó su mano peluda con la espada y un grito desesperado le hizo saber que eran cinco, que un comandante Bolton los había enviado a espiar los castillos de la Guardia de la Noche. Enemigos. Examinó su cuerpo concluyendo que el soldado no tenía oportunidad, tal clase de golpes solían ser mortales. Decidió darle el don de la piedad antes volverse hacia Gendry.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó.

En efecto estaba bien, pero su mano tenía un corte bastante feo. Lo llevó de vuelta a las cocinas e ignoró sus gruñidos cuando lo obligó a sentarse entre las mantas. Buscó las vendas antes de lavar su mano.

\- No es profundo - puso un poco de ungüento al terminar de curarle -. Te molestará un poco, pero si lo mantienes limpio curará rápido.

La miró con una expresión extraña, como si le temiese. Arya ni siquiera advirtió que se había acercado a él. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo bajo la tosca camisa, sentía los latidos de su corazón como si fueran los suyos propios. ¿Por qué le tenía miedo? Se acercó aún más y tomó el rostro encendido entre sus pequeñas manos. Unió sus frentes y sus narices de tal forma que podía sentir el vaho de su aliento.

\- Una vez dije que podía ser tu familia - musitó suavemente -. Dijiste que sería tu señora, pero nunca contestaste lo que pregunté.

Su corazón latía desbocado, esperando su respuesta. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar. La lengua de Gendry se trabó al intentar contestarle, aunque para su sorpresa él tuvo el valor de tomar sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos sin apartarse.

\- Arya... no puedo - dijo al fin, apartando su rostro -. Eres una dama y mereces alguien mejor que yo. Sólo soy un herrero insignificante.

Tragó saliva mientras él dejaba de mirarla. Le constó entender lo que quería decir. Presa de una angustia repentina soltó sus manos y le obligó a fijar sus ojos en ella.

\- No lo soy - replicó con amargura -. He robado y mentido. He matado. Mi corazón está sucio, y el hecho de que tenga un título no significa que sea digna de él. Nunca lo fui.

\- No importa lo que hayas hecho - insistió apartándola mientras la miraba con rabia -. ¡Siempre serás una dama y yo un maldito bastardo! ¡No finjas que no importa, ambos lo sabemos!

\- ¡Maldita sea, eres un idiota! - exclamó empujándolo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Lo inmovilizó con sus manos -. ¡Pasé toda mi maldita infancia pensando que nadie me querría! ¡Mi familia estaba muerta y tú fuiste el único que se interesó en mí sin esperar algo a cambio! ¡Te quiero, estúpido, y no me importa lo que digan los demás ni que seas un maldito bastardo!

Hubo silencio. Los ojos de Gendry le parecieron más luminosos que nunca y Arya le vio como el hombre que la amaría incluso cuando no lo mereciera. Era el único que en toda su vida la había mirado con esa clase de amor. Se acercó y lo besó con ansias, abrumada por su propia necesidad. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y mordió su boca torpemente, como si fuera un hombre hambriento que quisiera devorarla.

\- Jura que no me abandonarás - musitó cuando se le acabó el aire.

Se quitó las múltiples capas de ropa antes de tenderse junto a él. No tuvo miedo cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos ni cuando la miró con el rostro encendido. No eran un bastardo y una dama de alta cuna. Solamente eran un hombre y una mujer que se deseaban.

\- Jamás - dijo Gendry besándola nuevamente.


	19. Chapter 19

Tras dos días recuperando fuerzas en Hoarfrost Hill, decidieron que era hora de atravesar el Muro. Para reservar los odres de vino sellados, llenaron los que estaban vacíos con agua de los pequeños arroyos cercanos e hicieron que los enormes caballos comiesen el extraño pasto del bosque de los dioses. Al inspeccionar los alrededores del castillo descubrieron a los caballos de los soldados muertos atados a un viejo poste. Liberaron a los animales tras quitarles las sillas y las alforjas, que estaban medio llenas de carne seca y otras provisiones. La suerte les sonreía, el viaje sería muy duro.

El Muro era la estructura más impresionante que Gendry había visto en su vida. _Así que esto es lo que nos protege de los endriagos,_ pensó mirando hacia arriba. A pesar de ser temprano la luz era algo escasa y extrañas sombras se proyectaban contra la muralla que parecía fundirse con el cielo. Hallaron el pasaje que les había indicado Melisandre, un túnel medio derruido cuyas puertas de hierro estaban a medio cerrar. Algo oscuro manchaba las paredes de arriba a abajo.

\- Parece sangre - dijo Arya tras tocarlo -. Aquí hubo una batalla.

Sintió gran alivio cuando por fin el aire helado tocó su rostro. El olor a soledad del túnel tenía algo aterrador. El otro lado del Muro no se diferenciaba demasiado de los bosques que había visto, e incluso hallaron senderos que a pesar de estar cubiertos de nieve eran transitables. Cabalgaron en línea recta por varios días, perdiendo la noción del tiempo frente al desolador páramo blanco. No había grandes caminos entre la nieve, sino lechos de río secos y sendas demarcadas con pequeñas rocas. A veces se cruzaban o desaparecían, pero Arya miraba las estrellas y sabía por dónde seguir.

El frío congelaba hasta el más recóndito lugar de su cuerpo, pero Gendry se sentía de excelente humor. Ni siquiera intentó ocultarlo bajo un gesto hosco porque cada vez que fruncía los labios estos se torcían en una sonrisa. Los pocos días que había pasado con Arya en Hoarfrost Hill fueron sin duda los mejores de toda su vida. Nada era capaz de disminuir su felicidad, ni siquiera la posibilidad de morir congelado.

Valía la pena por despertar junto a ella y recibir sus delicados besos.

Antes, de sólo pensarlo se habría sentido estúpido. ¿Acaso un bastardo como él podía ofrecer algo a una dama? Era más simple pensar en ella como una simple amiga y negarlo: si no daba nombre a los dolorosos sentimientos que guardaba en lo más profundo de su ser, estos no lo herirían. Los celos, la tristeza, la ira… Ni siquiera sabía dar nombre a lo que sentía por Arya, sólo sabía que quería estar con ella el resto de su vida. Era lista, valiente y su sonrisa lo hacía estremecer. Había sido feliz cuando ella se aferraba a él bajo las hojas amarillas del bosque de los dioses. Cada vez que pensaba en sus besos su rostro ardía.

Sin embargo, un tiempo después de cruzar el Muro una sensación desagradable se apoderó de él. Un hombre común no podía simplemente yacer con una dama de alta cuna, menos un bastardo. Pensarlo fríamente le hizo tener consciencia de lo que había hecho. La había deshonrado.

\- Perdóname, Arya - musitó una noche.

Estaban acostados entre las raíces de un árbol que les servía de refugio contra el frío. Eran tan grandes que quedaban ocultos casi por completo mientras se aferrasen el uno al otro. Los caballos dormían tranquilamente mientras ellos tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, temerosos de la oscuridad. O más bien de lo que podía ocultar la oscuridad. Gendry no quería reconocerlo, pero comenzaba a creer en las historias que usaban los adultos para asustar a los niños.

\- Calla, que vienen los endriagos - una risa sorda acogió sus palabras -. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

En voz baja intentó explicar lo que pasaba por su mente. Su lengua estaba trabada, así que difícilmente se daba a entender. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, y cuando Arya por fin comprendió lo que quería decir se quedó helada. Las pequeñas manos que lo abrazaban apretaron con fuerza sus hombros. Escondió su rostro en su pecho mientras un suave sonido salía de sus labios haciéndolo sentir peor que antes. Arya estaba llorando tan fuertemente que su pecho se movía espasmódicamente y su garganta emitía sonidos entrecortados que pronto se convirtieron en carcajadas. Descubrió consternado que se estaba riendo.

\- Creí que ibas a decir algo realmente malo - dijo al fin después de sofocar su risa.

Después de un largo rato discutiendo, la testarudez de Arya se impuso sobre sus propias ideas sobre las damas de alta cuna y los plebeyos. Dejó de avergonzarse de sus sentimientos para concentrarse en la dicha de estar con ella. ¿Por qué tener miedo?

A lo largo del viaje se dio cuenta de que sólo había una cosa capaz de amedrentarlo. Las pesadillas. No suyas, pues dormía como un tronco, sino las de Arya. Ya en el campamento de lady Stoneheart Arya aparecía con el rostro cansado y ojeroso. Solía mirarla de lejos, preocupado por ello. Deseaba preguntarle qué pasaba, pero temía molestar. Así, terminó descubriendo que sufría de pesadillas. Una vez lo había despertado hablando en un idioma desconocido, y otras veces gruñía como si la atacasen. Lo que le aterraba era despertar a medianoche para oírla hablar en lengua westerosi, diciendo que no era la loba y que sería humilde. Una noche oyó claramente que Arya Stark moriría por su misma mano izquierda. Eso le puso los pelos de punta.

Desde entonces estaba atento para despertarla si tenía malos sueños.

Cada paso que daban los adentraba en el verdadero Norte, donde cada día era más inclemente que el anterior. El cielo estaba pálido la mayoría del tiempo, pero en un par de ocasiones tuvieron que ocultarse en cuevas para evitar el hielo que caía en forma de piedras. En los días despejados el brillo del sol sobre el hielo los cegaba. Los árboles se convertían en oscuras sombras negras contra la nieve blanca, en la cual se hundían las patas de los caballos. Avanzaban lento, pero de forma constante a través del complicado terreno. Era una suerte que ambos fueran jóvenes y resistentes, o al menos lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

\- Si salvamos a Bran y recuperamos Winterfell podríamos viajar - dijo Arya una noche mientras limpiaba su espada -. Seríamos libres de hacerlo.

Serían libres … si sobrevivían a ese infierno helado. Al principio el bosque los protegía de las nevazones hasta que la vegetación comenzó a ralear y las sendas se volvieron más agrestes. En un par de ocasiones vieron a lo lejos unos cuantos hombres salvajes de los que se ocultaron. Por lo menos los arbustos abundaban y les permitían dormir resguardados. La caza escaseaba, los días eran similares entre sí, comían cada vez más poco y recorrían el camino en silencio, avanzando todo lo que podían hasta que sus cuerpos quedaban completamente adoloridos. Gendry terminaba con agujetas todo el tiempo, pero no se quejaba en voz alta.

_¿Cuánto nos queda?_

Esa pregunta lo acosaba todos los días. Tenía hambre, frío y estaba exhausto. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro de la chica a su lado decidía que nada de eso importaba. La seguiría hasta donde fuera y sabía que cada minuto podía ser el último en ese lugar hostil.

\- A veces me da miedo que la mujer roja se haya equivocado - le confió Arya una noche.

A diferencia de otras veces, habían encontrado una cueva pequeña donde extendieron sus mantas de piel. Gendry estaba acostado boca arriba y Arya reposaba sobre su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé si Bran haya sobrevivido. Era un niño, un niño débil. Cayó de una torre. Pero si lo hizo no puedo dejarlo solo. ¿Qué clase de hermana sería? ¿Y qué pasa si no lo encontramos?

\- Debes descansar - contestó acariciando su espalda -. Duerme.

\- No puedo.

\- Haré guardia esta noche.

\- No es eso. Es que tengo miedo - la suave voz de Arya se quebró -. No puedo descansar. A veces veo cosas tan horribles en sueños que creo que estoy loca. Hace mucho que no tenía tanto miedo.

Tragó saliva al escucharla. La abrazó torpemente, esperando darle un poco de consuelo. Aunque sabía que era inútil. Estuvieron así largo rato durante el cual pudo sentir la respiración entrecortada que brotaba de su pecho. Y las lágrimas. No podía verla por culpa de la oscuridad, pero al pasar una de sus manos por su suave mejilla salió húmeda. Arya siempre había sido tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable… Le parecía imposible que flaqueara, pero así era. Su llanto le daba miedo porque no podía ayudarla. Sólo podía ser un inútil testigo de su dolor. Acarició su cabello y quitó unas agujas de pino enredadas en él. Poco a poco el sonido cesó.

\- No digas a nadie que lloré - gruñó.

\- No lo haría - afirmó sosteniéndola junto a él -. Te lo juro

Al otro día Arya estaba más animada y deseosa de proseguir con el viaje. Ensillaron los caballos y partieron, encontrando una granja junto a un lago congelado poco después. Sostuvieron sus armas con cautela hasta que confirmaron que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado.

Una tormenta de nieve cayó sobre las llanuras blancas. Durante esos días se dedicaron a explorar las instalaciones vacías. El polvo de meses cubría los escasos muebles, las ruecas y molinillos estaban desgastados por el uso. Encontraron algo de grano, seco pero comestible que servía para alimentar a los caballos. También había algo de leña desordenada cerca de una chimenea. A pesar de que les quedaba un largo trecho se permitieron encender el fuego con los polvos de la sacerdotisa. Sólo usaron una pequeña cantidad, Arya afirmaba que el hielo y los peligros serían más intensos al norte. No podían desperdiciarlos sólo porque tenían frío. Aún quedaban restos de vino y lo bebieron con ansiedad. No tocaron la carne salada ni la miel, tampoco las frutas secas. La encinas abundaban afuera de la granja, hallaron bellotas con las que Arya hizo una pasta amarga.

\- No seas tan remilgado - dijo al ver su expresión asqueada -. Come.

Gendry se sentía como si no hubiese comido en años. Devoró su parte en unos minutos a pesar del asco que le daban las bellotas crudas. Le gustaban molidas en pan caliente o con carne. Tenía tanta hambre. ¿Por qué su estómago tenía tanta memoria? Pan, leche, mantequilla. Soñaba con banquetes, con una mesa enorme donde Arya le daba de comer trozos de pastel de carne mientras él sostenía la copa de vino contra su pequeña boca rosada. Habría dado su brazo derecho por un poco de comida.

La tormenta duró casi una semana. Partieron apenas se hizo evidente que el clima había mejorado un poco. Durante los días de cabalgata se les acabaron las provisiones, pero había ríos y podían pescar. El viento glacial y el hielo daban formas extrañas a la vegetación que crecía deforme y monstruosa a ras de suelo. Luego cayó nieve varios días seguidos. Medio congelados, divisaron una montaña cubierta de árboles rojizos donde anidaban los cuervos.

\- Debemos ir a ellos - indicó Arya -. No hay más alternativa.

Intentó responder, pero de su garganta sólo salió un sonido ahogado.

Un cuervo descendió y se posó en el corcel de Arya. Parecía decirle _ven_ con sus graznidos. Luego bajó otro y se posó en su el martillo que colgaba de su espalda. _Ven. Ven. Ven. Ven. Ven._

Creyó que estaba volviéndose loco y tuvo miedo. _Soy un hombre, no puedo acobardarme_ , se reprendió. Pero estaba aterrado. Helado y hambriento. Arya no parecía sentirse mejor que él.

Ascendieron con dificultad por la montaña, empapándose por la nieve que caía del cielo y de las ramas. Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la montaña vieron a lo lejos un montón de cuerpos semienterrados entre la nieve. Algunos eran sólo huesos, otros eran un informe conjunto de vísceras y carne. Unos desnudos, otros vestidos de piel o de negro. Todas sus manos eran negras. Animales extraños que jamás había visto hacía guardia sin voltear siquiera.

Indicó los cuerpos y Arya asintió, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca. Casi podía escucharla diciendo _silencio, idiota._ Detuvieron a los caballos, que comenzaron a olisquear el aire y a bufar algo nerviosos por el hedor a muerte que allí había. Algunas calaveras estaban orientadas en su dirección y casi podría haber jurado que lo miraban. _Realmente estoy loco,_ se dijo mientras daba palmaditas en el cuello a su corcel. Arya por su parte miraba con atención los cuerpos, el suelo, las enormes piedras blancas. Una nube de cuervos voló, adentrándose en una pequeña fisura en la roca para no volver a salir. Sabiendo que el clima empeoraría, desmontaron para adentrarse en ella, lejos de los cadáveres que aunque estaban muertos seguían siendo aterradores. Los caballos respiraron algo más tranquilos al verse protegidos del viento que arrastraba el olor a carne descompuesta.

\- Pocos hombres se aventuran hasta acá.

Una voz desconocida les hizo voltear. Era armoniosa, se parecía al sonido de los cristales. Sujetaron sus armas, exhaustos. Todo era oscuridad hasta que una antorcha en las manos de una niña iluminó las paredes. No una niña. No podía ser una niña, pero era más baja que Arya y tenía la piel moteada como un ciervo. Ojos brillantes y grandes.

\- ¿Quién eres? - dijo poniéndose frente a Arya para protegerla.

La criatura se limitó a mirarlo con sus enormes y dulces ojos hasta que se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo. Le tentaba dejar el martillo de lado, pero debía proteger a Arya. Podía ser peligrosa.

\- Es una hija del bosque. La vieja Tata nos contaba sus historias. Nunca creí que vería una - lo apartó suavemente haciendo que bajase el martillo -. Buscamos a alguien.

\- El Verdevidente puede ayudaros - respondió apuntando al vacío con la antorcha -. Debéis seguirme.

Echó a andar y no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla. La pequeña fisura se convirtió poco tiempo después en una caverna amplia y retorcida, pero baja. Se agazapó como pudo, pero aun así su cabeza rozaba la roca. Incluso se golpeó con una gruesa raíz blanca sobresaliente, sobresaltando a los caballos que iban con el cuello apuntando al piso. Cada vez bajaban más. Sólo veían gracias a la luz que portaba la hija del bosque.

\- Son raíces de arciano. Mi padre les rezaba en el bosque de los dioses - escuchó decir a Arya -. Dicen que no puedes mentir ante ellos.

Atravesaron varias bifurcaciones hasta que las paredes se separaban, dejando un espacio casi tan grande como el patio de armas de Harrenhal. Oyó un aullido. Había más hijos del bosque, todos de ojos brillantes que los miraban curiosos. Vestían capas de hojas susurrantes y coronas de flores secas.

-Mis hermanos cuidarán vuestros animales - afirmó la niña deteniéndose -. Debéis bajar conmigo.

En el camino tropezaron con varios huesos, algunos tan grandes que debían pertenecer a gigantes. Otros tenían formas tan fantásticas que era imposible imaginar a sus dueños. Oyeron el murmullo de lo que parecía un río: la niña les dio la antorcha antes de subir a una raíz que parecía hacer de puente sobre un abismo profundo.

\- Esta parte del camino debo seguirla sola. Debéis quedaros.

La pequeña figura caminó hasta ser tragada por la oscuridad, dejando tras de sí un rastro de hojas secas. Las llamas daban a la caverna de un resplandor rojizo. Una bandada de cuervos revoloteó a su alrededor. Los siguieron con la vista, viéndolos posarse sobre una mano esquelética blanca como la leche. Pertenecía a una estatua coronada de hojas retorcida y pálida, asentada sobre un nido de raíces que formaban un trono. Un ojo se abrió ardiendo como una llama.

Junto a él había un chico casi completamente cubierto de musgo, cuyo pelo castaño rojizo resplandecía. Igual sus ojos blancos. Arya ahogó un par de maldiciones.

\- Ha esperado mucho - tenía una voz cascada, fina -. Sabía que vendrían por él. Los árboles me dijeron que estabais cerca pero no pensé que ibais a llegar tan pronto. Para un árbol el tiempo corre diferente, junto al sol y el agua.

Miraba fijamente a Arya con su único ojo. Rojo y brillante. Luego a Gendry. Lo ignoró para enfocarse en ella nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Bran? - demandó Arya con voz temblorosa.

\- Observa. Observa con uno y mil ojos. Mi carne tiene poco tiempo - indicó hacia el techo de la cueva con un dedo esquelético -. Pronto me uniré a este árbol y conoceré los secretos de los viejos dioses. Tu hermano ha sido mi aprendiz durante años. Ahora aprende del árbol y del pasado. Conocerá las verdades que los hombres olvidan y tomará mi lugar. Ya no es como ustedes.

Gendry no entendía nada. Tanta charla sobre árboles era demasiado para él.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué no me mira? - un nudo en la garganta de Arya alteró su voz -. ¿Acaso ya no es mi hermano?

El ojo brillaba como la sangre recién derramada.

\- Ha bebido de la fuente verde. Vi el día que lo arrojaron de la torre, nunca moverá sus piernas ni será el niño que conociste - manifestó el hombre bajando la voz -. Sigue siendo un Stark. Vayan a descansar. Coman, duerman. Conozcan a los otros. Cuando lo hayan hecho, hablarás con tu hermano y podrás preguntárselo tú misma.

_¿Los otros?_


	20. Chapter 20

Las cuevas eran oscuras como boca de lobo. Algo extraño y antiguo rondaba en ellas, magia vieja como el mundo. Arya jamás pensó que pudiera existir un lugar tan silencioso. Oía el agua deslizándose entre las piedras, el batir de alas de los murciélagos, raíces creciendo salvajes hasta hundirse en lo más recóndito de la tierra negra. Apenas el esqueleto dejó de hablar, un grupo de niños del bosque se apoderó de las manos de Gendry para luego hacer lo mismo con ella. Todos tenían la piel moteada como ciervos, ojos grandes, y eran hermosos. Sus risas resonaban cristalinas, puras como el viento invernal.

Fueron llevados a través de los túneles a una cavidad tallada en la roca. Gendry cayó dormido apenas su cabeza tocó las pieles que cubrían el suelo. Arya estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando oyó el murmullo de voces diferentes a la de los cantores. Menos melódicas, gruesas. Intentó mantenerse despierta, aunque el sueño la obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Cánticos suaves la despertaron. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y le costó distinguir dónde estaba: en el cielo bien podía brillar la luna como la hoja de una hoz o el sol como un disco. La imagen de un animal ensangrentado la perseguía en la oscuridad.

Una luz lejana llegaba hasta ella. Sigilosa para no despertar a Gendry, se levantó y salió. A diferencia del Muro y las frías tierras que lo rodeaban, las cuevas eran cálidas gracias a las hogueras que encendían los niños. Una enorme figura pasó cargando dos antorchas junto a dos más pequeñas que arreaban cabras albinas.

\- ¡Hodor! - exclamó reconociendo al mozo de cuadras.

\- Hodor. Hodor. Hodorhodorhodorhodor.

Una de las antorchas cayó, apagándose al impactar contra el suelo. El gigantesco mozo de cuadras trató de inclinarse, pero lo detuvo para abrazarlo amistosamente. Era parte de Winterfell como su familia o ella misma. Comenzó a reír con fuertes carcajadas mirándola con inocencia. Las figuras pequeñas la observaron con ojos verdes como el musgo.

Sus nombres eran Meera y Jojen, sus rostros idénticos al de Howland Reed.

Mientras hablaban oyó pasos que venían desde abajo. Era la niña que los había guiado a través de los túneles. Con una sonrisa explicó que Bran estaba consciente, esperándola. Arya casi tropezando con sus propios pies, la siguió. La luz que portaba en las manitos marrones era muy pequeña, así que decidió cerrar sus ojos. El sonido del río se hizo más fuerte, podía percibir una extraña música.

La caverna que se abría a su paso olía a negro. Al abrir los ojos no vio más que oscuridad hasta que la niña comenzó a encender varias teas a su alrededor, cuya luz parecía fuera de lugar. Bran estaba ahí, con los ojos azules fijos en ella. Ocupaba un trono de arciano latiente como un corazón. El rostro redondo se había afilado, no era el del niño con sueños de caballería. Su expresión era dura. Pero sonrió al verla.

Arya se acercó a él. A duras penas lo rodeó con sus brazos en precario equilibrio sobre las raíces de arciano. Bran la imitó. Estuvieron así largo tiempo, sin hablar.

\- No te esperaba a ti - dijo el esqueleto rompiendo el encanto -. Me mostré en los fuegos de la mujer roja, ella no entendió mis señales. Busqué a tu hermano. Cuando vi que veníais a nosotros no pensé que llegaríais a salvo.

Un suave sonido de hojas acompañaba su voz. Bran no abría la boca, contentándose con mirarla. Recordó que de ambos ella siempre había tenido mayor facilidad de palabra. Podía apostar su espada a que Bran seguía siendo el mismo niño amable y de modales tranquilos.

\- Vi como atacaste a los hombres en el castillo abandonado - murmuró finalmente -. Siempre supe que llevarías una espada. Me vencías fácilmente en nuestros juegos.

Estaba muy delgado y parecía tan alto como un joven abedul. Su voz era grave, aunque a veces se quebraba o sonaba aguda. Su boca tenía una leve sonrisa.

Se parecía a la boca de su madre.

\- Temía que fueran peligrosos - dijo confundida.

\- Si los comparas con los peligros de este lugar, eran simples insectos - respondió con los ojos entrecerrados -. En la montaña hay espectros asediando y no podríais haber cruzado sin morir. Tal vez podrías haber escapado sacrificando al hombre que te acompaña.

De pronto entendió las palabras de su hermano. Por alguna razón sabía de su lucha con los espías en Hoarfrost Hill. Y que no estaba sola. ¿Cómo un chico que no movía sus piernas sabía esas cosas? ¿Acaso el vidente practicaba magia como la mujer roja? ¿Tan poderoso era?

\- ¿Cómo sabes? - preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

\- Son mil ojos con sabiduría profunda como las raíces de los antiguos árboles - el anciano se removió con un horrible sonido de huesos -. Entre mil humanos nace un cambiapieles, y sólo un cambiapieles entre mil puede convertirse en verdevidente. Los antiguos dioses han puesto su signo sobre tu hermano para que cante su canción.

Para Arya los cambiapieles siempre habían sido un cuento que la vieja Tata les contaba cuando pensaba que quería hacer travesuras. Sansa siempre terminaba con un grito mientras Bran pedía más historias. A Arya le gustaban también, aunque su hermano pequeño siempre había mostrado una fascinación especial por ellas. Un huargo seguido de varios lobos apareció cargando un animal extraño. Los lobos mostraron sus dientes, pero el huargo se adelantó como una nube de plata y se puso frente a ella, gruñéndoles. Olisqueó su mano y la lamió antes de recostarse al lado de Bran.

\- Mi corazón anhelaba ser libre - musitó Bran mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal -. Soñé con lobos y cuervos por años. Los Stark han sido cambiapieles durante siglos. Está en nuestra sangre.

El cuerpo de su madre en el río apareció vívidamente en sus pensamientos. También los guardias ensangrentados, incluso el Hombre Bondadoso a través de rasgadas rejillas gris plata.

Un gemido resonó por las paredes de la cueva alertándola. No era la voz de Gendry ni parecía ser la de los Reed o Hodor. Tampoco la de los cantores: era oscura, como el sonido de un instrumento roto. El anciano dio señales de hastío, miró a Bran y luego a ella con su único ojo ardiendo. Una serie de susurros indescifrables salió de su boca acompañado de hojas rojas, viento frío y un destello que la cegó. Los ojos de Arya se adaptaron a un cielo blanco donde un sol frío iluminaba la entrada de una cueva. Varios cuerpos en diferente estado de descomposición se pudrían de pie, y los que no tenían piernas, en el piso. Lentamente se acercaban animales muertos, sus pieles cubiertas por una capa plateada. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos y se vio nuevamente dentro de la oscura cueva, jadeando en busca de aire.

\- ¿Qué me habéis hecho? - exigió secando el sudor de su frente.

\- La magia antigua nos protege y no pueden entrar - murmuró el anciano sin responder -. Esperan a que llegue su oportunidad.

Un cantor entró con algo en sus manos. Era un cuenco tallado, cuyo interior contenía una pasta blanca con vetas que Bran comió con avidez. Su boca quedó manchada de rojo, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y el cuenco vacío cayó al suelo de la caverna con un repiqueteo. El niño apagó una por una las antorchas del lugar y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

\- Ve - musitó el anciano.

Confundida, con una ligera náusea por la extraña visión, caminó hasta el lugar donde había encontrado a Hodor y a los Reed. Gendry cargaba pesados haces de heno mientras los hijos del bosque observaban curiosos su martillo de guerra. Otros hablaban un idioma desconocido, indicándole con señas que dejase los fardos en un lugar u otro. Arya se quedó en segundo plano hasta que terminó de moverlos.

\- Que hombre tan fuerte - se mofó mirando con interés la camisa pegada a su cuerpo.

\- He conocido a Meera. Dijo que estarías acá - gruñó, sacudiendo las briznas en su ropa -. Está haciendo algo de comer.

Gendry la llevó a una pequeña choza después de recoger algunas ramas secas y troncos viejos. Jojen Reed alimentaba un pequeño fuego mientras su hermana golpeaba fuertemente una masa. Hodor no cesaba de balbucear alegremente y le contagió parte de su felicidad cuando llevó a la mesa un humeante cazo. Guiso de carne. Meera les dio un cuenco y cucharas mientras discutía con su hermano por el animal de origen, rata o ardilla. Gendry acababa de servir su plato cuando los oyó, por lo que decidió limitarse a un pescado seco. Ni siquiera probó el estofado, pero Arya se apoderó de la ración que había desdeñado. Carne era carne. 

\- Afuera es peligroso - dijo Jojen limpiando la grasa de su boca -. Es una suerte que llegaseis.

Arya calculó en voz alta el tiempo de su viaje, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que habían pasado varias semanas. Un par de meses. Solía ser buena con los números, pero le costaba creerlo. ¿Cómo estaría Jon? Tal vez en ese instante dormía, tal vez se preparaba para cabalgar o luchar.

\- Somos fuertes - respondió fijando los ojos en su plato.

Meera les preguntó si querían quedarse con ellos. Aceptaron de buena gana porque casi no podían recordar lo cómodo que podía ser un colchón, aunque fuera de paja. 

Al dormirse, Arya tuvo un viejo sueño. Una niña muy baja vestía de negro y portaba una vara de madera oscura con la que amenazaba a otra niña que vestía de blanco mientras varios hombres, cuyos rostros eran calaveras, miraban silenciosos. La chica más alta era apaleada cruelmente mientras Arya observaba desde la esquina. Un hombre gordo fue hacia ella y la tomó en brazos con delicadeza. Volvió a su lugar y ambos miraron otra vez.

\- Eres débil - dijo la figura pequeña pateando a la otra hasta hacerla sangrar.

La niña de blanco no emitía sonido alguno, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Levántate, quería decir Arya. Levántate y golpea antes de que te mate. Sin embargo, seguía en el piso. El hombre gordo soltó un bufido y acarició la pequeña cabeza peluda.

\- No lo soy - gritó secando sus lágrimas.

Una lluvia de golpes cayó sobre el delgado cuerpo. De pronto, Arya ya no era una espectadora, sino la niña en el suelo. Con sus manos detuvo la vara y la arrebató a la otra niña, atacándola con tal ferocidad que la madera se rompió. Al verla en el piso no perdió su oportunidad. Se quitó el vestido y lo enrolló en el cuello de su rival. Las pequeñas manos la rasguñaron, pero no se detuvo hasta que el cuerpo dejó de moverse. Empujó el cuerpo de la Niña Abandonada con desprecio.

\- Tienes sed de sangre - rió el gordo acariciando a un gato -. Buena chica.

\- Serías una buena sierva - dijo el Hombre Bondadoso amablemente -. ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?

\- Arya - dijo Bran -. Despierta.

\- Sabes que lo deseas - dijo la voz del Hombre Bondadoso -. ¿Quién eres?

\- Arya.

\- Nunca volverías a sufrir por otros - insistía amablemente-. Sólo serías tú al servicio de nuestro dios. Estarías a salvo.

\- Arya.

La voz de Bran la obligó a abrir los ojos. No estaba en Braavos, sino en las cuevas.

Por varios días hablaron sobre lo que había pasado desde su separación. Bran se alegró al oír que Jon vivía. Arya terminó perdiendo la noción del tiempo, las lunas iban y venían. También los cantores. Eran simpáticos, pero la niña que los había guiado era la única que entendía la lengua común: Meera y Jojen la llamaban Hoja. A través de ella se comunicaban con los otros, intrigados por sus herramientas y armas. Eran interesantes para ellos porque no trabajaban el metal, sólo la obsidiana que los había protegido durante siglos. El verdevidente tenía una espada de acero, según Hoja llena de muerte y malos presagios. En algún momento, su nombre había sido Brynden y la usaba para destazar a sus enemigos... antes de convertirse en un cadáver viviente.

Hoja era ágil y solía mostrarles las cuevas. Algunas cámaras eran tumba de miles de animales, otras estaban tapizadas de musgo y servían de habitaciones a los hijos del bosque. El único lugar al que no le gustaba llevarlos era una sala donde varios esqueletos dormían atravesados por raíces blancas. A Arya tampoco le gustó. Si su hermano seguía los pasos de esas criaturas, terminaría de la misma forma que ellas.

\- Bran es diferente. Los hijos del bosque son pocos y no ha nacido un verdevidente entre ellos a lo largo de varias generaciones. Los dioses les concedieron vidas largas, pero no numerosas. En el mundo de los hombres no hay sitio para ellos, pero tu hermano es distinto - dijo Jojen al oírla -. Su corazón anhela a su hogar. No dejará de buscarlo, aunque viva siglos.

Jojen era un poco extraño, pero era inteligente. Más que eso. Sabio. Lo único que le hacía sonreír era la presencia de Meera. El rostro de la chica era dulce, y parecía más joven de lo que era. Arya había pillado a Bran mirándola varias veces cuando creía que todos estaban distraídos. Meera no se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, pero tenía reservada para él una sonrisa especial que parecía animarlo en sus momentos tristes.

\- He entrado a nuestro arciano - les contó un día, tras varias horas en el trono blanco -. El ejército Bolton está disgregado. Si Jon juega sus cartas con destreza vencerá a sus enemigos. Si no… será el fin de los Stark.

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para todos. El padre de los Reed combatiría junto a Jon. Jojen era el más afectado. Quiso salir a ver el cielo. Hoja los condujo a través de un túnel mientras Bran estaba con el vidente. El sol acababa de irse y el cielo estaba tan negro que de pronto le pareció que los colores eran más opacos. Desde entonces, Jojen se mostró más apático que nunca para desesperación de Meera. Lo único que lo consolaba era vagar por los túneles.

El tiempo pasó y la impaciencia la consumía. Quería irse, pero no sola. Gendry esperaba y Arya agradecía su paciencia, pero no se atrevía a preguntar a su hermano si pensaba acompañarla. Bran parecía no tener conciencia del tiempo, como si en lugar de contar minutos contase las gotas de agua, las piedras, los huesos de los muertos. Casi siempre tenía los labios rojos como la sangre. También el verdevidente. De pronto había comenzado a comer grandes cantidades de papilla como si su estómago no tuviera fondo. El gusano de su ojo agonizaba, colgando del rostro penosamente. Arya casi nunca bajaba a su cueva, pero a veces acompañaba a Hodor para ayudarle con Bran. No le molestaba, pero algo opresivo invadía el ambiente cada vez que el ojo se fijaba en ella.

Una noche, un golpe en la puerta de la cabaña la sobresaltó. Apenas abrió la puerta, Hoja ordenó a todos vestirse y le indicó a Arya que siguiera a su hermano. Descendieron a la caverna donde Bran estaba sentado en el suelo, coronado de hojas igual que el anciano. Sus ojos estaban blancos. Brynden parecía una estatua de alabastro antiguo. El gusano colgaba muerto de la cuenca vacía.

\- Una amenaza se cierne sobre tu hermano - musitó sin saludarla -. Dame tu mano. Quiero que huelas el peligro.

Venciendo su repugnancia, tomó la mano huesuda. La primera visión de los cuerpos congelados había sido desagradable, pero no se comparaba a la que le mostraba en ese momento. Al principio, lo único que vio fue nieve. El viento aullaba con todas sus fuerzas. Una mujer blanca como la luna caminaba silenciosamente, iluminando todo a su paso con la luz de sus manos. Era hermosa. La rodeaba un séquito de cuerpos altos y pálidos con ojos ardientes de fuego azul.

\- Están cerca - escuchó al verdevidente hablar a lo lejos -. Necesito que alguien se lleve al niño a un lugar seguro.

La mujer fría la miró sin ver. Su ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos e hizo una mueca extraña, pero la visión terminó cuando comenzó a mover los labios. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cueva, pero el olor a escarcha seguía hiriendo su nariz. Hoja apareció hablando en su lengua.

\- Están aquí - algo similar a las lágrimas brillaba en sus ojos -. Ya avisé a los demás. Los ayudaremos con los preparativos.

Se fue. Corría tan rápido que no se oían sus pies. Arya quiso seguirla, pero el otro cantor le hizo señas para que se quedara y desapareció. Sabía que el ojo la miraba insistentemente, casi lo sentía quemar su nuca. Caminó hacia el hombre en el árbol.

\- Un hombre tiene que saber mirar antes de aspirar a ver - susurró cansado -. Dilo a tu hermano por mí.

\- Lo haré - prometió observando a Bran -. Venceremos a los invasores y lo llevaré a nuestro árbol corazón.

\- Sí, cada vidente debe tener un árbol. Tu hermano será la memoria del mundo cuando me vaya. Debe ser protegido a cualquier precio - carraspeó indicando al suelo -. Lo que has visto no son sombras de días pasados, son reales. Cava bajo mis pies. Rápido.

Arya obedeció instantáneamente, sin importar que sus manos se llenaran de sangre y sus cutículas quedaran despellejadas. Halló un objeto largo envuelto en un saco podrido que se deshizo entre sus dedos al sacarlo. Desató la cuerda que lo mantenía dentro. Una espada delgada, incluso más delgada que Aguja.

\- Hace siglos yo tenía un nombre: Brynden. Tenía una madre. Amé a una mujer más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Por ella usé esta espada para herir a mi hermano y él se llevó mi ojo - articuló cerrando sus párpados -. Solía llamarse Hermana Oscura. Llévatela. La necesitarás.

Arya abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió sonido alguno.

\- ¡Arya! - gritó Meera apareciendo de la nada -. ¡Espectros! ¡Debemos irnos!

\- Váyanse - ordenó el hombre en el árbol -. Mi cuerpo muere.

Verano avanzó rápidamente mostraba los dientes a uno de los túneles. Hodor llevaba un trineo en sus brazos y puso a Bran dentro de él, Jojen y Gendry lo abrigaron con mantas antes de tomar varios bolsos. La corona de hojas cayó. Hodor tomó las cuerdas que ataban la madera y arrastró el trineo. Meera y Arya cerraban la procesión, mientras Hoja precedía al grupo sosteniendo una antorcha.

\- El verdevidente atraerá a los caminantes blancos mientras escapáis - jadeó en voz alta -. Los caballos esperan.

Se les unieron otros hijos del bosque, cincuenta o sesenta en total. Un ruido ensordecedor atravesó el túnel.

\- ¡Huid!

A la señal, Hodor se movió rápidamente. Gemía con miedo. Arya miró atrás sólo para ver unas figuras arrastrándose detrás de ellos. Cada vez aparecían más, los cantores se dispersaban para detenerlos como podían. Soy el brazo de la muerte, soy el brazo de la muerte, se dijo tratando de calmarse. Una mano muerta tomó los cabellos de Meera e intentó arrastrarla, pero fue ensartado con Hermana Oscura mientras Arya empujaba a la chica hacia adelante. Hoja le ordenó correr, quedándose atrás mientras los espectros la rodeaban.

Un ruido ensordeció a Arya en su carrera y poco después una fuerza la alcanzó haciéndola caer. El mundo comenzó a girar mientras su rostro chocaba con el suelo, algo se quemaba cerca, pero no podía identificarlo. Una mano asió la suya fuertemente y un par de brazos la alzaron hacia arriba. Volvió por mí, pensó confundida mientras su cabeza colgaba en una espalda cerca de un martillo de guerra. Estúpido Gendry. Alcanzaron a los demás, los cuerpos no desaparecían a pesar de que varios hijos del bosque arrojaban extrañas esferas que se encendían al impactar contra ellos. Uno por uno, los niños quedaron atrás. Meera empuñaba la antorcha frente a ellos y obligaba a Jojen a ir más rápido. De pronto él la soltó.

\- Lo siento, Meera. Di a nuestros padres que los amo.

El chico corrió hacia los muertos, moviéndose a una de las bifurcaciones donde corría el río negro. Arya lo vio en su mente, arrastrado por el agua junto a cientos de cadáveres hambrientos. Meera comenzó a llorar a gritos sin dejar de guiarlos. Los espectros habían quedado atrás y supieron que estaban cerca de la salida porque una luz se filtraba a través de una puerta de madera abierta. Los caballos atados afuera. Gendry bajó a Arya y entre todos ataron el trineo a Verano mientras Hodor cerraba la puerta. A pesar de ello varios cuerpos salieron. Arya aferró a Hermana Oscura con la mano derecha y con la izquierda desenfundó su Aguja.

\- ¡Corred! - exclamó ferozmente mientras se movía para llamar la atención de los espectros.

Con ambas espadas se dedicó a ensartar la carne helada. Por cada cuerpo que dejaba de moverse otro atacaba. Le dolían las manos de tanto apretar las empuñaduras, pero más poderoso que el miedo a morir, era el miedo a perder a los demás. No, no los perdería aunque tuviera que dar su vida. 

Una sombra se movió a través de los árboles, no era un espectro cualquiera. Era un hombre de piel blanca cabalgando en un caballo de hielo. Alzó una de sus piernas para patearla brutalmente e intentó atacar a Hodor para liberar al ejército de espectros. Arya reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y saltar sobre su caballo. Aunque el hombre intentó quitársela de encima, ella no cejó en su empeño hasta ensartar a Hermana Oscura en el pálido cuello. Junto a él cayó el caballo, ambos cuerpos aplastaron su pantorrilla derecha. Arya gritó de dolor e intentó levantarse: su propio miedo, los espasmos de Hodor y el ruido de los cuerpos arrastrándose hacia ella la confundían. El caballo se agitaba. Necesitaba toda su fuerza para quitárselo de encima pero los espectros se acercaban más y más. Intentó mantenerlos a raya, pero supo que estaba perdida.

El aullido de un lobo cortó el aire. Un huargo saltó como una flecha gris sobre el cuerpo que estaba más cerca y arrancó la cabeza a dentelladas. Otros más pequeños que lo seguían lo imitaron, por lo que Arya pudo concentrarse en empujar al caballo lejos de sí. Apenas lo apartó, el huargo de Bran apareció y se sentó frente a ella. No lo pensó dos veces, se sujetó del pelo plateado para montar rezando al mismo tiempo para que su hermano estuviera a salvo con Meera y Gendry.

\- ¡Vamos, Hodor! - gritó desesperada.

\- ¡HODOR! - gritó a su vez negando con la cabeza.

La madera comenzó a temblar. Supo que para salvar a su hermano debía salvarse, y para ello debía dejarlo. Espoleó a Verano mientras la puerta se movía bruscamente. La madera se petrificó y saltó como si hubiera sido un vidrio, astillándose en mil pedazos mientras los espectros atacaban a Hodor, lo golpeaban, lo mordían. Dejó de mirarlo a medida que Verano la alejaba de ellos.

De a poco, los otros animales se unieron a ellos y los siguieron hasta alcanzar a los demás. El más grande la miró con unos enormes ojos dorados que casi la hicieron caer. Es Nymeria, Nymeria me ha salvado. Esta vez el trineo era arrastrado por los caballos, que galopaban a ritmo constante. Bran seguía con los ojos en blanco, pero estaba a salvo igual que Meera y Gendry. La pierna derecha comenzó a dolerle.

Hoy no hemos muerto, sollozó internamente. ¿Pero a qué precio?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr tratando de vender chicas, eso nunca falta 😒  
> No les ha pasado que se creen super gente, tratan de hacer algo y les sale muy mal? Eso le pasó a la pobre Sansa, F por ella 😭😭😭😭 Amo a Mya Stone, lo juro ❤️

\- Tengo miedo, Sansa.

El invierno rondaba las Puertas de la Luna. Robert insistía en dormir con Sansa durante las noches de tormenta. No importaba que ella pusiera el cerrojo explicándole lo inapropiado que era dormir juntos estando comprometidos: el niño insistía hasta que su corazón se ablandaba y le permitía entrar.

\- ¿Por qué no paran los truenos?

\- Es el Herrero - respondió adormilada -. No le gusta la gente malvada y golpea con su martillo para atemorizarlos.

\- ¡No soy malo! - se quejó escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

\- Entonces no debes temer. Duerme, Robalito.

Pronto pararon las lluvias, convirtiendo la montaña en un gigante helado. La nieve se acumulaba como plumas de cisne, prometía ser un invierno duro, aunque no le importaba. Estaba a salvo. Lo único que empañaba su paz era la situación de Arya, pero pronto la rescatarían, curarían sus heridas y la amarían. Robert estaba emocionado por tener una nueva amiga que contara cuentos. Arya conocía más que Sansa. Leyendas norteñas, canciones de guerreros, historias de caballerizos....

Para afirmar su propia posición pasaba todo su tiempo con Robert, que la quería como a una madre. Necesitaba aumentar su influencia sobre él para su propio beneficio. Si sigo así tal vez nos terminemos casando, pensó un día al verlo entre la nieve. Robert es un buen chico. No podría amarlo, pero no sería infeliz.

Robert construía un castillo mientras ella leía un manuscrito. Había creado una fortaleza deforme, llena de extrañas estructuras de diferentes tamaños. Casi se parecía a Winterfell. Todo le recordaba su hogar: la nieve, el frío. Respondió con sonrisas cansadas a las preguntas. Robert le pidió que tomasen el té con dulces. Sansa no quería dulces, quería volver a casa. Bordar un bonito vestido con una taza de té al lado y Lady durmiendo a sus pies. Lady. Al recordar a la pequeña loba tuvo ganas de llorar.

Harry el Heredero apareció frente a ellos vistiendo una capa similar a la de Robert, aunque se veía muy diferente al muchacho delicado ante el cual se arrodilló. Tras mostrar sus respetos dijo a Sansa que Petyr la buscaba.

\- No me explicó para qué os necesita - musitó.

Robert lo miró con rabia. Harry fingió no darse cuenta y ofreció su brazo a Sansa, que se veía en aprietos: no podía aceptar a Harry sin ofender a Robert. El niño lo seguía viendo como un rival odioso. Antes de que comenzara a chillar se acercó a él y besó su mejilla roja.

\- Robalito, ¿podrías adelantarte y vigilar que las doncellas preparen algo para mí? - arregló el cuello de la capa del niño con cuidado -. Iré pronto, lo prometo.

En lugar de aceptar la mano de Harry, le dio el manuscrito.

La escoltó a una sala cercana con enormes ventanas de cristal celeste. Sansa miró a su alrededor. Muebles tallados, tapices, asientos. No había rastros de Petyr. Furiosa ante el engaño, volteó para pedir explicaciones al joven.

\- No puedo aguantar más. Estoy enamorado de vos - manifestó en voz baja -. No me importa si sois bastarda o heredera, no me importa vuestro nombre ni vuestro oro. Soy vuestro esclavo.

\- Harry... - susurró al verlo acercarse -. Basta.

Por casualidad miró hacia las ventanas. Los cristales reflejaban a una mujer joven y bella peinada con zafiros. Un apuesto joven rubio se arrodillaba, un caballero como los de las canciones.

\- Juro protegeros con mi vida - murmuró besando sus nudillos -. Vuestro rostro me ha hechizado y no abandona mis pensamientos.

La tomó suavemente de la cintura antes de unir sus labios.

Sansa había sido besada por un rey, un bufón, un enano y un niño. Hasta ese momento todos los besos parecían ser desagradables de una u otra forma, pero los labios de Harry eran agradables. El rubor subió a su rostro, siempre había soñado con el beso de un caballero que le jurase devoción eterna. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. Luego, se apartó. No dijo una palabra, era innecesario. Un gemido la hizo separar sus ojos de Harry. Consternada vio a Robert dentro de la habitación, con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Te odio, Harry! - chilló con rabia -. ¡Iré a mi castillo y ordenaré que te hagan volar! ¡Sansa no te quiere!

\- ¡Robalito! - gritó desesperada -. ¡No es lo que crees!

Su rostro herido la hizo sentir culpable. Apenas oyó su voz salió corriendo, la capa azul flotó detrás de él como un par de alas. Sansa se desprendió de los brazos de Harry, su maldito beso podría costarle todo. Robert no confiaría en ella si no lo hallaba y explicaba lo que había pasado, que no era culpable. Al atravesar la puerta chocó con Myranda . La apartó y corrió buscando al niño.

Tras una búsqueda infructuosa entre quienes pululaban por los patios decidió ir por ayuda. Yohn Bronce estaba en la biblioteca con Lyn Cobray y sus pajes. Habló del problema omitiendo el beso. Los pajes fueron enviados a informar a los guardias mientras Bronce y Cobray hacían lo mismo con los señores. Sin darse cuenta, Sansa volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación donde había sido besada y oyó gritos. Armándose de valor, entró.

\- ¡Maldita perra! - exclamó Harry fuera de sí -. ¡Déjame en paz!

\- ¡Cumple tu promesa, desgraciado!

Myranda parecía a punto de estallar. No se habían percatado de su presencia.

\- Tu padre rompió nuestro compromiso. ¡No fue mi culpa!

\- ¡Tendrías que haber vuelto conmigo cuando descubriste quién era! ¡Te dejaste tentar por su cara bonita! - abofeteó la mejilla del joven dejando una marca roja -. Arruinó mi vida. Yo haré lo mismo.

Eso la motivó a salir de las sombras.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Me lo robaste. Harrold era mío hasta que se enamoró de ti - dijo mitad riendo, mitad llorando -. ¡Era mío y me lo arrebataste!

\- ¡Sabes que nunca te amé! - gritó Harry -. Sólo fui tu amigo. ¡Nada más!

Un brillo asesino apareció en los ojos de Myranda. Se abalanzó sobre Sansa intentando tirar de sus trenzas. Harry lo impidió, recibiendo varios rasguños y golpes.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Robert está perdido! ¡Escapó! - gritó Sansa.

\- Lo sé.

La expresión de Myranda era la de un hombre que hubiera ganado una gran fortuna y la hubiera perdido en una noche.

\- Myranda... ¿tienes algo que ver?

\- ¡Claro que tengo que ver! Dije a Harry que te buscara, dije a Robert que estabais juntos. ¡Él debía separaros, pero es tan tonto que decidió huir en vez de hacer algo útil! ¡Ojalá muriera de una maldita vez!

Sansa estaba petrificada, no podía comprender su crueldad. Un grito salió de la boca de Harrold. Robert se interponía entre él y el Nido y, aunque deseaba su muerte hasta cierto punto, tenía escrúpulos. Robert sólo era un niño.

\- Myranda...

Harry se vio interrumpido por un ruido. Era como el aullido de un lobo, pero más intenso y aterrador.

Las perlas que decoraban la lámpara del techo comenzaron a tiritar. Al principio fue un suave estremecimiento, pero al instante el piso comenzó a moverse fuertemente, cayendo los objetos de las mesas. Sansa apenas podía sostenerse. Vio por la ventana una gran cantidad de nieve desprendiéndose de la montaña.

\- ¡Corred! - gritó Harry alejándola de la ventana cuando los cristales se quebraron.

Afuera, gritos despavoridos atravesaban el aire, las personas corrían chocando entre sí, tropezando y cayendo. Una nube parecía tapar los ojos de Sansa. De pronto alguien la empujó haciéndola caer, no podía levantarse. Una mano aferró la suya fuertemente llevándola lejos de la confusión. Salieron a los patios y vieron los corredores caer. La nieve traspasó los muros y sus piernas cedieron.

Cuando la tierra dejó de temblar, su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas. Volvió la vista al cielo. Sansa yacía medio enterrada en la nieve sintiéndola en las pestañas, las cejas, la boca. Pudo saborearla. Era el sabor de Winterfell. Poco a poco el cielo blanco se volvió celeste. Algo cálido envolvía su mano. Harry. No la había soltado. Algunas personas se levantaban, otros seguían en el suelo. A su lado Yohn Bronce se quejaba en voz baja. Su brazo tenía una extraña posición.

\- La armadura de mis ancestros me ha salvado - sonrió débilmente cuando Harrold le entregó su capa -. ¿Estáis bien?

Pidió al joven que reacomodara sus huesos sin emitir sonido alguno mientras Harry obedecía. Prometieron enviar a alguien para cuidarlo. Encontraron a lady Anya, Petyr, Lyn Cobray, los Redfort. Vivos, más o menos dañados.

Robert no aparecía y ellos no le habían visto.

La imagen del niño obsesionó a Sansa. Se alejó gritando frenéticamente el nombre de su Robert. Caminó a través de los escombros, sabiendo que podía caer más nieve o temblar. No le importó. Petyr y Harrold la siguieron, intentaron convencerla de volver. No obedeció. Ascendió casi tres varas llamándolo.

\- Sansa... - murmuró Harry indicando una pequeña mano que sobresalía en la nieve.

Corrieron y ella excavó hiriendo sus delicados dedos. Petyr la apartó mientras Harrold continuaba por ella. Sus manos no se detuvieron hasta desenterrar a Robert.

El pequeño cuerpo estaba roto, frío, envuelto en la pequeña capa azul cielo.

Abrazó a su Robalito, pero no pudo llorar.

Harry lo alzó en sus fuertes brazos e iniciaron el penoso descenso. Vieron desde lo alto que la avalancha había enterrado parte de las Puertas de la Luna dejando todo por los suelos, excepto un par de torres que tenían la apariencia de juguetes rotos. La gente estaba desorientada hasta que Petyr dio órdenes pertinentes. El maestre tenía una severa contusión, pero sus ayudantes vivían. Algunos hombres reunieron los cuerpos, otros los animales, otros buscaron algo para comer. Los caballeros revisaron que las torres en pie fuesen seguras. Al menos tendrían un lugar donde dormir.

\- Las capas de nieve son inestables en esta época del año - dijo Yohn Bronce mientras esperaban el acondicionamiento de sus lechos -. Cualquier movimiento las puede desplazar. Comparados a la Lanza somos hormigas.

Sansa oía a medias. Había amortajado el cadáver de Robert con su propia capa. Cadáver. Una palabra extraña. Esa noche durmieron juntos, siervos y señores sobre las frías piedras. Sansa oía llantos ahogados. La mayoría de los muertos estaban enterrados bajo la nieve, sólo cavaron dieciséis tumbas. La más pequeña era la de su Robalito.

Sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz, por lo que dejó su sitio. La torre tenía varios pisos, cada uno compuesto por una habitación circular con una escalera enrollada como una serpiente. Subió los peldaños. Al llegar al último nivel cerró la puerta. Una sombra oscura estaba de pie frente a las ventanas.

\- Cuando vivía en Los Dedos siempre temía que me faltase comida - sonrió Petyr tristemente -. Nunca creí que volvería a pasarme.

El paisaje relucía de blanco, como los ropajes del día de la doncella.

\- ¿Cuántos muertos?

\- Muchos. Vivimos los Redfort, lady Waynwood, Myranda, Harry, Yohn Bronce y Cobray. Tú, yo. La mitad de nuestra guarnición. Encontramos el cuerpo de Symond Templeton y por lo que sabemos hay doscientos desaparecidos - su voz bajó hasta hacerse imperceptible-. Envié mensajeros para ver qué tan grave es el daño en las otras casas. Mya Stone fue al camino del Nido de Águilas. Probablemente está destruido y Mya no pueda subir.

\- No puede ser.

\- No es todo. Donnel Waynwood envió un mensajero - susurró en su oído -. Lo intercepté. La Puerta de la Sangre se ha dañado y han visto salvajes rondándola. Teme que nos ataquen. Nos pone en una complicada situación.

\- ¿Que tan complicada?

\- Harrold es heredero de Jon, pero tú eres pariente de Lysa y Robert. En otros lugares a nadie le importarían tus derechos, pero acá es diferente. Esto podría terminar con sangre. La de Harry, la tuya... la mía.

\- Lo solucionaré - dijo decidida -. Me casaré con Harry.

El rostro de Petyr se oscureció.

\- Sansa...

\- Nadie más que él se casaría conmigo por amor, jamás - dijo con amargura -. Si me caso con Harry nos salvaré. Y no seré desdichada.

Al día siguiente Petyr reunió a los señores. Lyn Cobray volvería a su castillo, que debía estar en mejor estado que las Puertas por estar lejos del Nido. Sería un viaje duro, pero conseguiría llegar si iba pronto. Ordenaron a los soldados remover los escombros y quemar los cadáveres que hallaran. Harrold no dejaba de mirar a Sansa mientras Petyr explicaba la situación de la Puerta de la Sangre. Lady Anya criticó ácidamente que no hubiera hablado antes. Discutieron los derechos de Sansa y los de Harrold sin ponerse de acuerdo mientras ambos callaban como un par de niños.

\- Hay otra opción - musitó Sansa cuando las voces se alzaron -. Si Harrold me acepta, seré su esposa.

\- ¡No! - gritó Myranda -. ¡No te puedes casar con ella, Harry! ¡No puedes!

Horas después de la discusión, frente al único septón vivo Sansa aceptó a Harrold como esposo, convirtiéndose en lady Arryn.

Con su padre muerto, Petyr tuvo que llevarla del brazo. Caminaron entre los criados, soldados y los pocos nobles vivos. No tenían la capa nupcial de Arryn, probablemente perdida para siempre, así que Harry le dio la suya junto al anillo de sello de la casa, rescatado del cadáver de Robert. Tenía tanto frío que lo miró agradecida.

Al caminar de vuelta con su mano en la de Harry sintió una extraña satisfacción. Myranda tenía el rostro congestionado. Su belleza había desaparecido. Era culpable de la muerte de Robert, tenía lo que merecía.

La comida fue aceptable, aunque comparándola con los festines resultaba lúgubre, miserable. Sansa fingía felicidad, pero sus nervios se alteraron cuando un mensajero llegó con noticias de la Puerta de la Sangre. Los salvajes intentaban conquistarla para cruzar y atacarlos en su momento más angustioso.

\- ¿Cuántos? - la voz de Petyr rompió el silencio.

\- Más de tres mil.

Varias personas soltaron gritos de horror. Sansa quería desaparecer. Esto no está pasando, intentó convencerse a sí misma. No es real. Despertaré y Robert estará a mi lado.

\- Iré a la puerta - declaró Harry -. Llevaré a la mitad de nuestros hombres. No son muchos, pero son valerosos. El resto se quedará para proteger a mi esposa.

Tuvo miedo de que muriera. Era un arrogante seductor de jovencitas, pero no era cruel ni malvado. Todos le rogaron que no fuera, aunque ni las súplicas de Sansa en la cámara arreglada para ellos lo convencieron.

\- Podrías quedarte. No deberías ir.

\- Pelearé. Volveré victorioso y construiré otro castillo - la miró, orgulloso de su propia gallardía -. Uno digno de tu belleza.

\- Son tres mil hombres - aventuró temblorosa -. Yohn Bronce tiene gente en Runestone y Cobray en Heart's Home. Podrías esperar.

\- Si no lo hago podrían vencer a la guarnición y llegar aquí. Iré - zanjó -. Es mi deber.

La desvistió lentamente. Su cuerpo era cálido. Harry era un caballero como los de las canciones. ¿Acaso no era su sueño casarse con uno?

Su corazón estaba vacío.

Mostraron su sábana al día siguiente a los señores, que estaban satisfechos de constatar su condición de doncella. A nadie le importaba su anterior matrimonio con Tyrion Lannister después ello, después de todo era un criminal y la habían casado por fuerza. Sansa casi lamentó el momento en que Harry la besó y subió al corcel. Su última impresión fue la de un joven orgulloso desapareciendo a lo lejos con la luz del sol brillando en su pelo rubio. ¿Por qué debía ser tan gallardo, tan valiente? ¿Por qué elegía enfrentarse a los salvajes?

Su vida se redujo a esperar. Se había convertido en la dama de un valle destrozado. Los mensajeros iban y venían con ardorosas cartas de Harry y las angustiadas respuestas de los señores que seguían reunidos en las ruinas de las Puertas de la Luna por el miedo a los salvajes. Tras un mes las cartas cesaron.

Harrold Hardying Arryn había encontrado su fatal destino en batalla. Llevaron el cuerpo con la lanza que lo había herido en el corazón.

\- Su asesino fue el líder de los Hombres Quemados - dijo uno de los caballeros -. Lord Harrold lo desafió a combate singular para darnos tiempo de arreglar nuestras defensas. Lo asesinó por la espalda cuando lord Harrold lo perdonó tras vencerlo.

Con él terminaba la casa Arryn. Aún era demasiado pronto para saber, pero sin un heredero su nombre moriría.

Enterraron el cuerpo. Sansa se sorprendió por su propia indiferencia. Había llorado por Lady, por sus hermanos y sus padres. Pero no podía llorar por Harry porque, después de todo, no era nada para ella. Cualquier sueño que hubiese tenido en el Valle no podía echar raíces; sus oraciones no serían respondidas.

\- Sois nuestra señora - declaró Yohn Bronce cuando quedaron a solas frente a la tumba -. ¿Cuáles son vuestras órdenes?

La casa Royce de Runestone era extremadamente poderosa. Yohn Bronce podría haberla traicionado para apoderarse de los restos del Valle. Pensó en pedirle refugio, descartándolo en seguida. Necesitaba avanzar.

\- Este no es mi hogar, lord Royce. No tengo sangre ándala pura - susurró mirando la estela tallada con el nombre de su esposo -. En cambio, vuestra casa sí. Debemos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¿Es una propuesta? - sus ojos parecían atravesarla.

\- Avanzaremos a Winterfell como teníamos planeado. Nos uniremos a mi hermano, me daréis vuestros soldados. A cambio renunciaré a cualquier derecho de sucesión en el Valle, firmaremos un contrato de ayuda mutua y amistad.

\- ¿Y si tenéis un hijo?

\- Será escudero en Runestone y recibirá las tierras de la familia de Harry. Si reconstruimos el Nido de Águilas recibirá el castillo, no el título de guardián - dijo duramente -. Aun así, debe quedar claro que me ayudaréis y que es un deber recíproco.

Él dudó, pero asintió. Se escribieron varios contratos y se dieron copias a varios testigos. Royce volvería a su hogar, se llevaría a la gente consigo. Ofreció a Sansa ir con ellos, pero ella decidió cruzar el Valle con Petyr y Mya Stone hasta Heart's Home. Él se quedaría a proteger el Valle con los restantes o iría hacia ella según lo dictara la situación.

Cruzar las líneas de guerra sonaba terrible, pero serían capaces de hacerlo. Alcanzando Heart's Home, podrían llegar hasta los Dedos y organizar su partida desde allí, donde se podía consguir más fácilmente provisiones y soldados. Sansa no había montado una distancia tan larga en su vida, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Tenían un guía, un caballero de rostro zorruno, casi tan bajo como Tyrion. Su nombre era Shadrich.

\- Te daré grandes riquezas - le dijo Petyr -. Si no llegamos, te olvidas del trato.

Ensillaron las mulas y se despidieron de Yohn Bronce. Sansa guardó su contrato y la sábana de su desfloración para llevarlos consigo. Partieron con las últimas luces.

Su primer refugio fue un bosquecillo de álamos. A pesar de estar en medio de la nieve tenían mantas y si bien el aire era frío, era soportable.

\- ¿Podemos encender fuego? - murmuró Sansa.

Las provisiones que había elegido Mya no eran de su agrado. Carne seca, queso curado, un pan duro como piedra. Vino amargo. En el bosque abundaban las aves, seguramente a Mya no le molestaría cazarlas y cocinarlas.

\- ¿Fuego? - rió la chica confundiéndola -. Atraería a todos los clanes. Nos asarían vivas.

Cada día era más duro que el anterior. A Sansa le dolía la espalda, jamás gustó montar excepto para impresionar. Sus muslos estaban en carne viva. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Todas las mañanas amanecía con lágrimas en los ojos, pero constantemente pintaba la realidad para evitarla. Imaginaba que el viaje era para mostrar su devoción por los dioses. Muchas jóvenes devotas viajaban al Septo de Baelor y al Septo Estrellado recorriendo largas distancias. Eso hacía que el dolor pareciera menor.

Mientras más rápido avanzaran, más posibilidades de llegar vivos tenían. Viajaron de noche lejos de los caminos, jamás encendieron una hoguera. Un día que atravesaban una colina estuvo a punto de morir de miedo porque a lo lejos vio a varios salvajes, grandes como osos. Por suerte en esa zona la nieve se había derretido tiempo atrás y sus ropas se mimetizaban con el paisaje grisáceo. Casi gritó cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de un hombre armado hasta los dientes pero él no la había visto porque los árboles la ocultaban.

\- Hombres Quemados - murmuró Shadrich.

Debes mantenerte fuerte, debes resistir, se decía a menudo. Limpiaba sus lágrimas para que no la vieran llorar, aunque desease consuelo. Tenía miedo. Por suerte se acercaban a Heart's Home. Sólo faltaban seis días. Las montañas y la nieve comenzaron a desaparecer para dar lugar a valles rodeados de suaves colinas. El clima era benigno y podían coger frutas de los árboles. A Sansa le gustaban las manzanas y las hallaba a montones. La sensación de la fruta en su mano hacía que todo pareciera más fácil.

Apenas había arrancado unas cuantas cuando una rama crujió. Un hombre musculoso que usaba un yelmo adornado con trozos de cuero negruzco sonreía bravucón detrás de ellos. Al observarlo con detenimiento se dio cuenta de que los adornos eran orejas. Inmediatamente salieron varias personas de la espesura que atraparon a Petyr. Shadrich iba a luchar, pero no tenía su espada a mano y fue apresado también. Un chico se acercó a ella.

Mya le arrojó una roca. Valientemente cogió una gruesa rama que enarboló frente a Sansa.

\- ¡No la toquéis, bastardos! ¡Vuestros nombres, cobardes!

\- Soy Rother, hijo de Syrett - dijo el alto -. Estos son mis hermanos.

Más gente apareció, hombres y mujeres portando cuchillos, guadañas y lanzas. Se iban presentando de forma presuntuosa. Cherret, Junett, Alles...

\- Puedo pagar - dijo Meñique con un cuchillo en su cuello -. Tengo un poco de oro, pero nada comparado con lo que os puedo dar para comprar nuestras vidas.

\- Nos ofreces lo que ya es nuestro - rió una muchacha rubia.

\- Lille tiene razón Vuestro oro es nuestro. Vuestras mulas son nuestras. Y las mujeres. Coge los animales, Cherret - ordenó Rother a un chico fornido -. Mata a los hombres.

Sansa se petrificó.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Petyr -. Escúchame, Rother, hijo de Syrett. Mi casa es rica. Oro como jamás has soñado, suficiente para darlo a los nietos de tus nietos. Te daré lo que puedan llevar veinte carros. Oro, mujeres, lo que quieras.

\- El oro que no está en mis manos vale menos que tus promesas - escupió.

Apartó a Mya de un golpe. Sujetó la cintura de Sansa y olió sus cabellos, haciéndola llorar. Una mujer se acercó a él y lo abofeteó con fuerza.

\- No golpees a las mujeres, imbécil - habló rudamente -. ¿Me recuerdas, niña? Soy Chella. Me conociste cuando eras esposa del Gnomo.

La recordaba. Según Tyrion había cortado más de cuarenta orejas.

\- Perdona a mi hijo - agarró la oreja del joven hasta hacerlo gritar -. No está acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres. Os invito a nuestro campamento.

Los Orejas Negras habían sido excluidos por los otros clanes de las montañas. En parte por su negativa a compartir con los Grajos de Piedra. A Chella no le importaba. Era una mujer respetada y ningún hombre se atrevía a molestarla, se jactó. Pero temía a los Hombres Quemados. Todos los clanes les temían.

\- ¿Qué haré contigo, niña? - se preguntó mientras comían alrededor de su fogata -. Una vez juré al Gnomo por la sangre de mis hijos que te protegería de quienes te hicieran daño. Un juramento es un juramento. Pero si Timmett me descubre clavará mi cuerpo en una pica sobre la Puerta de la Sangre. Odia a los caballeros.

\- Sólo queremos pasar, él no lo sabrá. Lady Sansa puede pedir a Yohn Bronce que os otorgue tierra para que viváis como os plazca - la persuadió Petyr -. Seréis vuestros propios amos, y vuestro líder estaría al nivel de los señores del Valle. ¿Y quién sería mejor líder que Chella?

La labia de Petyr les convenció. Chella y su familia los escoltaron hasta que pudieron ver a lo lejos las almenas de Heart's Home. Lyn Cobray los recibió con una exclamación de horror al descubrir que a los hombres les faltaba una oreja. Los Orejas Negras respetaban sus tradiciones. Esa noche los salvajes durmieron en el castillo, partiendo a la mañana siguiente con una carta sellada con el anillo del águila Arryn.

\- Nos uniremos a Yohn Bronce - afirmó Chella despidiéndose con un abrazo asfixiante.

Hizo dar media vuelta al caballo y empezó a gritar órdenes. Al verlos desaparecer en el horizonte, Sansa supo que estaba a salvo.


	22. Chapter 22

Su hija no volvería. Su dulce e inocente Myrcella.

Cersei apretó la carta con fuerza hasta que sus manos palidecieron. Miró hacia el techo abovedado como buscando un remedio para su pena. Ni siquiera podía abrazar a su hijo menor en busca de consuelo. Tommen había caído de la ventana de su habitación el día que explotó el Septo de Baelor. Algunos decían que se lanzó a propósito, pero se negaba a creer lo que decían tales víboras. Tommen había caído. Un terrible accidente.

Su amor maternal se negaba a creer que hubiera muerto por propia iniciativa. Aún después de los meses de duelo, su corazón ardía en un agonizante dolor. Ni siquiera saber que había detenido el avance en la corte de la maldita perra Tyrell servía de consuelo cuando ninguno de sus hijos estaba ahí para acompañarla. Margaery, sus estúpidas primas, el Gorrión Supremo… Todos ellos muertos, carbonizados, ardiendo en los infiernos tal como merecían.

Observó la llama que ardía frente al cuerpo de la septa Unella. La única septa que quedaba en la ciudad. Tal vez en la región, muchas de ellas estaban en el septo cuando lo hizo volar. Llevaba meses siendo torturada, demostrando ser bastante fuerte al sobrevivir. Estaba durmiendo, así que Cersei arrojó su vino sobre su boca. La mujer despertó tosiendo.

\- Es una vergüenza que bebas vino siendo una septa - se burló sonriente -. Confiesa que te gusta. Confiesa tus pecados. Te gusta tanto como te gustó cortar mis cabellos y quitarme la ropa. Tal vez hasta te excitó ver a una mujer tan bella como yo en medio de esa turba.

La septa se retorcía como un gusano.

\- Sí, es probable. No te interesaba mi alma, lo hacías por placer. Yo lo entiendo muy bien.

Pronto la aplastaría.

\- Peco porque siento placer. Es por eso que hice volar el Septo de Baelor. Maté al Gorrión Supremo, a los Hijos del Guerrero y a los Clérigos Humildes. El fuego era hermoso, y la explosión mató a muchos de los hombres y mujeres vulgares que se burlaron de mí.

Puso su mano en la mejilla de la mujer.

\- Me place torturarte. Como ves, creo que no aguantarás demasiado - suspiró pellizcando el rostro hasta dejar una marca roja -. Todos los placeres tienen su fin.

\- Estoy lista para ver a los dioses - susurró la septa con un soplo de voz -. Los espero con el corazón abierto.

Cersei rió tan fuerte que Unella la miró con sorpresa. Y miedo.

La más deliciosa de las miradas.

\- Jamás dije que ibas a morir - vio cómo el rostro de la mujer pasaba del rojo al blanco, y luego al morado -. No te mantuve viva para nada. Ser Robert.

El gigantesco hombre estaba detrás de ella, como siempre. Se acercó a la tarima y a su señal se quitó el casco mostrando su horrible rostro. Clegane nunca había sido demasiado atractivo en vida, pero la muerte lo había desfigurado a tal punto que no era el mismo.

\- Es el campeón que demostró mi inocencia ante los Siete - sonrió mientras la septa lo miraba con miedo -. Dicen que el dolor extremo purifica. Tal vez te acerque a tus dioses.

Salió riendo como una niña pequeña. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, viendo por la rejilla que Robert se acercaba más a la mujer. No creía que la violara, aunque por lo que sabía era algo que solía hacer cuando estaba vivo. De todas formas, no le importaba. El maestre Qyburn la miró con ojos amables cuando estuvo afuera.

\- No debe morir aún. No importa el estado en el que esté, la quiero consciente.

\- No os preocupéis, majestad - Qyburn caminó a su lado -. No morirá hasta que lo ordenéis.

\- Muy bien.

Qyburn era el único hombre en el que podía confiar. Le había dado un campeón tras la muerte de Clegane, le daba el placer de la tortura y dominaba a los pajaritos de Varys. Por eso tras su coronación lo había nombrado Mano, además de hacerlo Maestro de Rumores. Llegó al punto de permitirle caminar a su lado, no atrás como un servil perro.

Sí, Qyburn era el único hombre en el que podía confiar.

\- Vuestro hermano ha regresado y solicita vuestra presencia en el salón del trono.

\- Que espere - dijo con parsimonia -. Tengo que cambiarme. Me encontrará en la biblioteca.

Caminó a través del solitario castillo hasta sus habitaciones. En algunos lugares los siervos recogían los cristales que se habían roto por culpa de un temblor de tierra. Según Jocelyn no había sido demasiado fuerte. Cersei no sintió nada, esa noche estuvo durmiendo plácidamente gracias al vino. El vino era lo único que calmaba sus nervios. No habría podido soportar la noticia de la muerte de Myrcella sin éste. _Mi Myrcella,_ pensó mientras Jocelyn la desvestía. _¿Por qué ella y no otra?_

Su cuerpo semidesnudo se veía vulnerable en los espejos. Su cabello crecía poco a poco, pero sin su melena parecía una leona sin crías. Eso era exactamente lo que era. Mostraba señales indelebles de sufrimiento. Jocelyn sirvió copa tras copa tras atar el corpiño con cintas rojas.

Cersei salió de golpe de la habitación, algunas gotas cayeron en el piso. Se tambaleaba ligeramente al caminar. Jocelyn corrió detrás de ella con una bandeja en la que llevaba vino y copas. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Cersei se la arrebató bruscamente y le ordenó irse.

La figura frente a la chimenea se arrodilló al verla. Su horrenda barba cruzada por hilos plateados la repelía y preocupaba a partes iguales. Aunque estaba bien peinada. Al menos su hermano tenía el sentido común para hacerlo. Extendió su mano para que la besara.

\- Has tardado. Te perdono - afirmó con una sonrisa irónica -. Siéntate ya.

El brillo de su mano de oro la deslumbró al acercarse a la mesa. Jaime había dejado de lado las capas blancas y usaba una armadura de acero rojo, parecida a la de su padre.

\- Podía ver el fuego desde muy, muy lejos. Sólo lo apagaron cuando entré a la ciudad - frotó su mano de oro contra la de carne -. Podrías haber matado a todos. Pudiste haber muerto. ¿Y qué demonios es eso que hacen en el patio?

\- Es un mapa - respondió sirviendo un par de copas -. Lo encargué a los mejores pintores. Padre querría eso para nosotros.

\- Ni me lo recuerdes.

Cersei lo miró sonriente. Cuando eran niños su padre insistía en enseñar a Jaime todas las montañas, valles y ríos del continente. A diferencia de él, a ella jamás le había costado aprenderlos, una reina debía conocer su territorio a cabalidad. Tomó un mechón del pelo de su hermano y lo acomodó tras su oreja. No era tan largo como antes, pero seguía igual de dorado. ¿Cómo hacía para mantenerlo así? Después de la traición de esa horrenda mujer gigante y su milagroso escape de las horcas de los forajidos…

\- Todos y cada uno de los reinos nos pertenecen - dijo sugestivamente -. Sólo debemos tomarlos.

Entregó una de las copas a su hermano sonriendo. Eso solía seducirlo en el pasado: bastaba una mínima señal para que Jaime se levantara y arrancase sus ropas. Sin embargo, esta vez no le servía. Jaime no parecía notar sus deseos y ella se sentía como una estúpida.

\- ¿Cuánto has bebido?

\- No te importa.

\- Si sigues así te volverás como Robert - gruñó secamente -. Una versión rubia de un viejo borracho.

Robert. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla a ella con el imbécil de Robert? Lo abofeteó, dejando su rostro con una marca roja. Había ganado el combate que fue su matrimonio, había soportado que usara su cuerpo de noche y que se burlara de ella durante el día. ¿Cómo se atrevía a compararla con un borracho que además era un cobarde?

\- ¡Cierra la boca, imbécil! ¡Soy tu reina y debes respetarme! Nadie puede cuestionarme. Ni siquiera tú. ¡Tú menos que nadie! - se estaba ahogando, paró un poco para respirar -. ¡No sabes por todo lo que he pasado! ¡No estuviste para defenderme en el juicio ni viste cómo tuve que caminar frente a todos esos asquerosos campesinos, me vieron desnuda y se burlaron de mí! ¿Dónde estuviste cuando murió Tommen? ¡Dónde estuviste cuando me trajeron la noticia de la muerte de Myrcella?

Presa de la ira lanzó la copa contra la pared. Estaba temblando como la llama de una vela. Se arrojó contra Jaime, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Él la abrazó fuertemente hasta que los golpes se convirtieron en débiles intentos de apartarlo.

\- No estuviste para mí - sollozó dejando de moverse -. Me fallaste.

\- Lo sé.

Jaime acarició su cabeza torpemente. Se sentaron abrazados como solían hacer de niños. Cersei quería llorar, pero le parecía humillante hacerlo frente a él. En cambio, buscó sus labios. Por un minuto sintió que olvidaba sus problemas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Tommen y Myrcella. Estaban rodeados de enemigos. Con su último resquicio de cordura y sobriedad, se levantó y comenzó a caminar.

\- Hay enemigos en todas partes. La perra de Dorne y sus crías, la maldita vieja de Highgarden - rugió iracunda -. Stannis está en el Norte peleando contra Roose Bolton. Lo apoya ese bastardo de Stark.

\- Dicen que es un buen comandante.

\- El Valle se ha desmoronado. El mocoso Arryn murió y los viejos que gobiernan están ocupados con los salvajes - suspiró sirviendo más vino -. Ahora comandas los ejércitos Lannister. ¿Qué haremos?

Tomó la copa de vino restante y le hizo una seña para que la acompañara. Salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron hasta el patio donde pintaban el mapa de los Siete Reinos, estaba casi listo. Los pintores hicieron una reverencia a la que no contestó más que con un par de palabras secas para obligarlos a irse. Se paró en el dibujo de King's Landing y Jaime admiró la pintura. Verdaderamente era una obra de arte, muy costosa. Tendría que mandar a matar a los aprendices para reducir el pago a los artesanos.

\- Tendremos que conseguir pertrechos - dijo Jaime después de una larga pausa -. Necesitas aumentar la producción de oro en Casterly Rock. Los Tyrell tienen grano y ganado, debemos alimentar a nuestros hombres, a los caballos.

\- Hago lo que puedo. Ya no tenemos deudas con la Fe ni con padre - sonrió con amargura -. Pero está el Banco de Hierro. Les debemos mucho y hasta que no paguemos no nos darán un miserable crédito. Son unos malditos perros. Serían capaces de financiar a nuestros enemigos.

\- Si quieres que te diga la verdad, en este momento somos el bando perdedor - gruñó Jaime sobando su mano dorada -. ¿Qué harás? No tenemos aliados. Todo Frey que significaba algo ha muerto. Estamos a punto de perder el control de Riverland por culpa de los forajidos. Meñique ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Quizá murió. Bolton está demasiado ocupado jugando con Stannis.

Entornó los ojos. Ella no era una perdedora.

\- Crearé un nuevo impuesto a los burdeles, si no pagan los cerraremos. Las putas trabajarán el triple, te lo aseguro - sonrió sardónica -. Cortaremos las lenguas de los prisioneros.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Los venderemos como esclavos en las ciudades libres, por supuesto. Tu trabajo será capturar bastantes hombres como para librarnos de las deudas - dijo duramente mientras él se estremecía -. También venderemos a los huérfanos.

Jaime se había puesto verde. Cersei no entendía la razón de su mudez. Ella misma había soportado varias humillaciones y no deseaba que los otros bandos ganasen. No soportaría la ofensa de perder su trono. Necesitaba financiar la guerra, y no podía contar con el oro de Casterly Rock. El yacimiento estaba agotado, sólo quedaban unas cuantas minas en las Tierras del Oeste.

Analizó sus alianzas. Bien, Meñique había desaparecido. Ya encontrarían su cadáver. Al menos el Valle y la Tierra de los Ríos no se alzarían en armas por lo daños que sufrían. El Norte estaba bajo control de Roose, pero Stannis era una mancha que se negaba a desaparecer. Occidente estaba a su completo servicio, también las Tierras de la Corona desde la explosión del Septo. Sin embargo, las Tierras de la Tormenta, Dorne y el Dominio estaban fuera de su control. Especialmente el Dominio.

\- Dorne es seco como piedra. Envenena sus ríos y los tendrás en tus manos. Los pajaritos de Qyburn van camino a ensuciar sus fuentes de agua. Tú te encargarás del ataque a Highgarden.

Los ojos de su hermano se mostraban incrédulos cuando comenzó a hablarle de su nueva alianza. Cersei ignoró sus quejas, pues sabía que todo era un juego y quien perdía, moría. Ella misma no moriría. Ni ella ni Jaime. Bebió su vino de golpe antes de irse, pensando en que en un futuro habría renunciado a su corona por Myrcella y por Tommen. Los amaba, quería que fueran felices y poderosos. Todo lo que había hecho era por ellos.

Y ambos estaban muertos.

Durmió sola, extrañando el cuerpo de su hermano junto a ella. Lo notaba distante, pero sabía que la amaba. Claro, él debía amarla. Tenían que estar juntos, siempre lo habían hecho. Cuando los separaban se debilitaban.

Al día siguiente, varios navíos oscuros comenzaron a aparecer, cada uno más imponente que el anterior. Todos tenían velas pintadas con ojos negros como la noche.

\- Greyjoy. Tiene barcos y les gusta la sangre - dijo a Jaime.

\- Greyjoy - repitió su hermano con rabia -. Los Greyjoy son unos ladrones. Destruyen todo lo que tocan y roban lo que no pueden construir. ¿De verdad te quieres aliar con ellos?

\- Sí. No con todos - aclaró girando hacia él -. El hermano de Euron le ha dado la espalda y él quiere vengarse.

Horas más tarde recibieron a los hombres del hierro. Euron era muy atractivo. La barba negra, sin canas y los ojos - el ojo - de color azul. Los labios también azules, casi negros. Desgraciadamente el parche en su ojo arruinaba su rostro, aunque le daba un aire de peligro muy interesante.

\- Majestad, agradezco vuestra invitación - dijo inclinándose -. Os he traído un regalo como muestra de buena voluntad y agradecimiento.

Mientras hablaba, varios esclavos de piel amarillenta avanzaban. Oro, plata, joyas de Essos. Cofres con especias, telas costosas, pieles de animales. Viejas espadas de acero valyrio. Sonrió, consciente de parecer un león acechando a su presa. Podría vender parte de esos regalos para saldar sus deudas.

\- Os agradezco los presentes. Seréis conducidos a vuestras habitaciones para que descanséis del largo viaje. Esta noche habrá un festín en vuestro honor.

La comida fue grandiosa. Cersei había gastado una buena parte de lo que tenía sus bóvedas para dar impresión de bonanza. El vestido que usaba era tan costoso que apenas había podido pagarlo, pero realzaba su piel y sus ojos admirablemente gracias a las esmeraldas. Y su hermoso cabello estaba adornado de joyas de todos los colores que brillaban bajo los candelabros. Pudo notar las miradas atemorizadas y embelesadas de los cortesanos, que no se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra. Cersei conocía el efecto de su belleza en los hombres, y no le sorprendió que Euron solicitara el honor de una audiencia privada en sus habitaciones.

Jocelyn tomó la cola de su vestido mientras caminaban. Robert Strong les siguió junto a otros hombres del hierro, a los cuales Euron ordenó que salieran al llegar. Cersei indicó a Jocelyn que se fuera también.

\- ¿Él no se irá? - preguntó Euron con voz seductora -. Nadie más puede ver lo que os tengo reservado.

\- Ser Robert ha hecho un voto de silencio - respondió llanamente -. No hablará. Es fiel.

\- Está bien, supongo.

Ojo de Cuervo se quitó la capa negra con rapidez. Luego se quitó el jubón. Cersei ya imaginaba que clase de regalo tendría para ella. No pensaba aceptarlo, pero fingió no entender lo que planeaba mientras él despotricaba sobre su hermano.

\- Ese hijo de perra me ha traicionado - bufó indignado -. Sólo porque me acosté un par de veces con su esposa y puse un niño en su estómago. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Podría haberlo matado sin molestarme.

Calló, como si esperara que ella dijera algo. Al no ser así, continuó.

\- Envió un cuervo diciendo que iría a buscar a la dragona y que se casaría con ella. Nos encontramos en medio del mar y combatimos. Huyó, pero le quité un brazo. También el cuerno.

\- ¿Cuerno?

Un cuerno no sonaba especial. En los cuernos bebía el gordo borracho y no era un recuerdo agradable para ella. Euron rió con sorna acercándose a un baúl gigantesco en la esquina de la habitación.

\- Por favor, acercaos reina mía.

Cersei caminó hacia él. Se puso de puntillas para mirar el interior de la caja. Contenía un cuerno muy grande, tallado con cientos de caracteres extraños.

\- Uno de los sacerdotes de mi hermano me mostró como usarlo para domar dragones sin morir después de que lo até al ancla de mi barco. Casi se ahoga - parecía que el recuerdo le daba risa -. Lo ha vinculado a mí mediante magia, con la sangre de mi hermano Pelomojado. Soy su único dueño.

Se acercó a su rostro como un animal hambriento. La miró intensamente. Cersei conocía esa mirada, la había visto en cientos de hombres desde que comenzó a sangrar. No le convenía darle lo que deseaba tan fácilmente. Euron sonrió.

\- Vi una pintura de la reina de dragones en una de mis aventuras. También vi a una de sus bestias sobrevolando el océano. Dicen que es una mujer hermosa, pero quienes lo hacen no te han visto - susurró en su oído olvidando toda civilidad -. Luz del Occidente. Eres la reina de los Siete Reinos y yo domino los mares. Desde Ib hasta Asshai, cuando los hombres ven mis barcos, rezan.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

Cersei se alejó dándole la espalda, pero a medio camino lo miró de perfil, haciendo notar su nariz respingada y el color nacarado que tomaba su piel a la luz de las velas.

\- Te daré la flota de hierro. Dominarás los mares y derrotarás a tus enemigos - se acercó y puso una rodilla en el piso -. Desde niño tuve el sueño de crecer y casarme con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Tengo navíos, hombres y dos manos.

Rió y fue una risa cruel, sarcástica.

\- Declino la propuesta - dijo Cersei con toda dignidad -. Has traicionado a tus aliados antes.

Sabía que no la traicionaría, ella era diferente a cualquier otro aliado. Además, era la mujer más hermosa de todas. Aun así, fingió dudar.

\- No espero que confíes en mí ahora mismo. Te daré una prueba de que mis intenciones son honestas.

Se levantó e insistió en acompañarla a sus habitaciones. La oferta fue rechazada. Jocelyn esperaba afuera con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y parte de su corpiño desgarrado: casi corrió detrás de Robert Strong, que no perdía a su reina de vista. La chica ayudó a Cersei a entrar en la cama y se fue a su pequeño cuarto junto al suyo.

Un pensamiento extraño acudió a su cabeza en un intervalo entre la conciencia y el sueño. Decían que la reina de dragones era hermosa. ¿Acaso sería la mujer de la profecía?


End file.
